BMOC 7 Evil Dreams Sweet Nightmares
by David D. Amaya
Summary: While training with the X-Men in the seventh chapter of the Big Mutant On Campus series, a Generation X student is injured. In the fall-out, the group is sharply divided as to how to handle the situation and it's aftermath, so Professor Xavier has tasked Agent Nichols with finding out what *really* went wrong and why.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
><strong>By David D. Amaya<strong>

_**Part Seven "Evil Dreams Sweet Nightmares"**_  
><strong><em>Chapter 1<br>_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey**._

* * *

><p>A lone figure sits in silence in the sun-lit mansion's atrium. A grandfather clock, which has kept time in the main hall of the House of Xavier since 1723, breaks the serenity of the moment as it begins playing Westminster Chimes.<p>

After sixteen notes in the key of E-major fill the room, Twelve hard strikes signal noontime in the snow-capped Hudson River Valley. Then the room falls silent once more.

The figure sighs, though he isn't sure if that's a sign of fatigue or frustration. It is now twelve hours until Monday and sunset is not for five and a half more hours, but one guest of the grand mansion stares out of a window, a dozen different questions race through his head.

Cyrus Parkman has a lot of things on his young mind as he peered out to the unseasonably bright afternoon sky, wondering what the rest of this day has in store for his classmates, and himself_._ Then, a soft prompting of a notebook computer, snaps him out of his reverie.

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald<strong>**Wizard** Has logged on at 09:00 Pacific

**{PwrPlnt}** HEY IMOOTO! *You* just NOW getting' up!

**{EmWiz}**Urusai gaki! I was up all night going through the code on Kuriputon's overgrown SingleUnit, and the coffee maker's STILL broke! It's getting early, and I'm fiening for a liter of KOHHI, NAMEN NAYO!

**{PwrPlnt}** Boil it on the stove and filter it from the drip pan into your thermos! Do I gotta think of everything! I'm waiting for the tornado in the kitchen to die down to so I can wolf down a leftover burger.

**{EmWiz}**What happened? Food fight?

**{PwrPlnt}**A tornado **literally!** Bobby said something about Ororo's lunch and SHE'S *MAD!* Timeout whilst I sip on the Varsity Team's new supply of Jamaican Blue Mountain. ::SLURP!::

You'd be amazed what a WHMO paperwork snafu, and a Signal Lt's addiction to rare Anime, can get you in DWEEBvill!

**{EmWiz}** KITANE-NA, 'WATT! You know haha & chichi are on their way to Casper to see my ane! I wanted to sleep in, kyou! It's Nichiyoubi, Chikusho!

So what's so important this couldn't wait until I get an omu-raisu, some tamagoyaki and a bowl of miso inside me!

**{PwrPlnt}**Well YOU were the one who said 'let me know when you are going to begin your mono-2-mono workouts' I just wanted to let you know that it's happening… Oh about *a cuppla hours ago-ish!* So while I'm waitin' to grub, I thought I'd rub your nose in it!

**{EmWiz}**KETSUNOANA!

**{PwrPlnt}** Domo arigato gozaimasu!

**{EmWiz}** Spill nezu Kisama! What was in your lesson plan!

**{PwrPlnt}**Well, while the rest were in the RecRoom, or the Hanger Deck, or the other classrooms getting tutored by the rest of the starting lineup, Remy got us first dibs on the DANGER ROOM!

I'm tellin' ya, OZ, THAT THING **AIN'T** RUNNING LINUX!

* * *

><p>"You have ta be one wit' de object, non ami," Gambit instructed Kilowatt through the danger room simulation. "You have to extend wit de five senses. You have to <em>feel<em> it at your command, then _**voilà**_!"

Cyrus Parkman took each word to heart. He knows that Gambit is taking his role as sensei, (_or__ instructor)_ very seriously. So Kilowatt knows as the minarai, (_apprentice_) he must make the most of each important lessen from his new Cajun tatsujin, (_master_).

Taking slow, deep measured breaths, he concentrates. The Apollo 13 quote _"__Failure__ is __not __an __option__"_ does not do this situation justice. Kilowatt knows in his heart the shame of letting Gambit down will be too great for him to bear.

Then, in the next instant, the lesson bore fruit. The hard work paid off! Kilowatt just completed his first, of what both master and student hope will be, many important lessons.

"__Magnifique jeune étudiant!__ You be a fast learner, I dear say even faster than I, but I began learning ta use my skills when I was eight."

"Thanks, Gambit," The President's son remembers to call his sensei by his codename while they're in a training session. "I bet you didn't have such a good teacher as you!"

"_Merci beaucoup_ fo dem kind words," Gambit was touched and now believes what the Professor and Kordel mean when they say how rewarding teaching is. "Fact 'o de matter be that dis first lesson a great milestone for you. It ain't everyday you learn to _crack__ yo __first __safe!_ An' doin' it on the first try and under four minutes! You have very nimble fingers, _garçon!_

"Well, I _can_ type 110-words-a-minute!" Kilowatt cracked his knuckles. "I gotta admit I kinda like this breaking and entering stuff! This reminds me of my first White hat intrusion!

"Before I moved to DC, there was this scumbag company, Roxxon Energy, that was illegally dumping hazmat waste in Everett Forest. My dad was investigating them when he was still a Senator, but he felt bad we were leaving for DWEEB-vill before he could ever get the goods on 'em."

"An' you and de Oz use your evil techno-mojo for de good, getting dirt for your pa," A grin formed on the face of the master thief. "'Cause as long as they didn't steal it dey'selves they could use it in court."

"Amazing the things you learn on Wikipedia! And it's called '_Hacktivism'_ Remy! We found find the evidence of the dumping, right away and they weren't just dumping in my back yard! Once we found they were still dumping world-wide on a server in their Madipoor offices, we were afraid if we tried to copy the memos and the dumping paperwork and all the e-mail files we found, they'd destroy it if we got pinched. So dove into the leftover money in dad's campaign funds to purchase enough stock in Roxxon to be _hold 'Preferred Stockholder'_ status which allowed us access to their Preferred Investor database. That's what we used to acquire root access to their _'firewall protected'_ computer servers!_" _The young hacker used his fingers to make air quotes with a large grin several times for his Cajun tatsujin, who stood shocked.

"And how old you two be when this go down, _dex?_"

_"Nine." The President's son replied with pride and a grin.  
><em>

"How much could scratch could une paire de neuf ans, les enfants scrape together in a week?"

"Seventy-five hundred grand."

_"__Chaude__sacrément!_" the master thief exclaimed. "Boy, 'cause you daddy ain't impeached _an you don look dead, _it be the only way I know you succeed_!"_

"That was the only time I wish I wasn't so damn smart, but we put it all back _WAY _before the Inauguration and no one knew it was _ever_ missing!" He assures the Cajun. "Well, once we gained access to their server network, it was easy to insert a data-grabbing worm to gather the goods on 'em and send it to a server on US soil! It all trickled in to a server on in their offices in Maryland, piggy-backed in every e-mail they sent on their network. We waited a week, watching Roxxon stock skyrocket until I was visiting dad in his senate office in the Fed Building on 2nd Ave the day before he was leaving office. Oz sold off all the stock to LexChem for a boatload of cash then rerouted all the collected data to dad's office!"

"You should have _BEEN __THERE__!_ Once Oz sent the transmission codes, all three fax machines in the office kept runnin' outta paper! In just five days we gathered 4,000 pages of incriminating evidence! We had to jack fourteen reams of paper from six different Government offices; ATF, FBI, SHIELD, the VA, the U.S. Geological Survey and the Census Bureau!" Then the President's son had a thoughtful look on his face. "It's funny though, the EPA was all outta paper that day."

"An' speaking 'bout paper, how much you make in the deal, boy?"

_"It wasn't about the money, Gambit._ We donated most of it to help clean up the Forest." He tells the Cajun thief who just stands there in disbelief.

"Okay, okay, _it wasn't JUST about the money._" He admits. "We had _a little left over._ But instead of buying in a ton of evil genius parts, Uncle Jake convinced us to put it in a pair of ten-year certificates of deposit, _earning 2.49% daily_, in a few Canadian banks in the Grand Cayman. Ones that have branches ferry-ride close, just across the border in British Columbia but to answer your question, lets say when I graduate high school, I'll never have to worry about having exact change again!

"I _**KNOW**_ I'm gonna enjoy these secessions! This stuff is real hands-on, blue-collar crime!"

_"Pas le crime, le jeune apprenti!_ We just liberating from the Haves and redistributing the treasure to the Have-nots. The real lesson you needing to take away today is having **NOT** get caught! De X-Men do many tings that is frowned upon, but I doubt dey be happy the President's son is really learnin' important skills for de future. Non?"

"I won't say nuthin' if you don't!"

* * *

><p><strong>{EmWiz}<strong> **U** LUCKY *RAT BASTARD*!

The only thing my science tutor is showing me on the side is how to play the harmonica! (`.') So what was in the safe, *minarai dorobou?*

**{PwrPlnt}**Oh, just chapter one of "The Knowledge **Clandestine!**" The original hand-written instructions for opening that safe that I **begged** Remy to write *for you!* He said I could scan & send it to you if I got it open in under five minutes. That is *IF* you want it!

***ATTACHED ****FILE: safecracker .pdf*  
><strong>

**{EmWiz}**Why otooto! You shouldn't have! Allow me to pause whilst I add such expert instruction to my extensive Library of Darkness! :p

**{PwrPlnt}**Well, what do you think?

**{EmWiz} **θ?θ I think this is written in *FRENCH!* ?-(

**{PwrPlnt}** NOW you know what I have to go through with each lesson!

**{EmWiz}**How do you expect me use these skills if I can't understand it!

**{PwrPlnt}**The same way I did. Take lessons in the language of your sensei! Didn't you tell me you still have a hole to fill in your class schedule?

**{EmWiz}**Good point otooto, so what else are you doing today?

* * *

><p>"Hey! Parkman!" A gruff voice called out, causing the young mutant to look up from his computer.<p>

"Hi ya, Logan. What's up?"

"Jennie said ta tell you the chef salad-cyclone's over," He said as he chewed on an unlit cigar from the archway. "You can get some chow now."

"Thanks. I'll be there in a sec."

* * *

><p><strong>{PwrPlnt}<strong>Hang on, Oz. I've been told the coast is clear! Back in a minute!

* * *

><p>"One more thing," Logan mentioned for him to stay seated. The way he stood there with his eyes rolled up indicated he was conversing with a telepath. "She also said ta tell you, and mind you this is <strong><em>her<em>** talkin' here, you may be the President's boy, but if you come back in here and leave ketchup stains on the couch or coffee rings on the table, not even G-Man's gonna be able to rescue you, _Gumbo, Jr!_" he remarked pointing at him with his cigar.

"Thanks, _Wolfenstein__!"_ he replied, leading the feral mutant to extend three claws in a menacing manor as he snarled.

The President's son extended his left hand, showing Logan that both sides were empty, then snapped his wrist and a 7 of clubs magically appeared between his thumb and forefinger ready to charge.

Logan nodded approvingly. "You're learnin' fast, kid. But Jeannie does get serious about the stains in here. _I know._"

"On second thought, I think I'll eat in the kitchen," With another flick of Cyrus' wrist the card disappeared just like Remy showed him.

* * *

><p><strong>{PwrPlnt} <strong>Sorry 'bout that, but I gotta sign off instead. We're headed for the library for the 2nd half of this session in 30, so I'll hit you up after we're done, 'kay?

**{EmWiz}**Konnichiwa, Sairasu-san. Later!

**PowerPlant** Has Logged out 14:14 Eastern

**Emerald****Wizard** Has Logged out 11:14 Pacific

* * *

><p><em>"Howdy, this is the Lazy Q, the place for you. How may I help you this fine Texas morning?"<em>

"Good afternoon, Charlie. Do not tell me that Maverick had been promoted to the boss and you demoted to PA."

_"Afternoon Special Agent Professor Nichols. I'm just fillin' in for Maverick so he can study for his midterms, can't have my right hand-cowpoke's grades start to slip."_

"He is a good young man, Charlie."

_"Tell me something I don't know, Lariat."_

"Kryptonite's favorite new doll is a replica of Nightcrawler that Kilowatt gave her for her birthday Friday night on behalf of everyone from both schools."

_"No** SHIT?** What did Ziegler say?"_

"He went apeshit about the President's daughter falling head over heels in love with a MetaHuman:Threat Level 3-Watch List member's avatar."

_"I truly now believe you joined the Service just for all the charming people you come across, Lariat. So what is on the lesson plan for this fine Sunday morning?"_

"All the students are going into several ability-specific tutoring secessions. After our last meeting yesterday, my first task was tutoring one of the tutors. He is a nice young man. You would like him, and to be frank, he reminds me of you."

_"Happy and handsome, Lariat?"_

"I was about to say _humble and down to earth_, Charlie. If he is anything like his younger sister, he shall be fine."

_"So what did you have to tutor him in? Takedowns? First strike blows?"_

"Teaching others how to fly."

_"The phrase **'Those who can, do. Those who can't teach.'** Come to mind, son."_

* * *

><p>"Thanks you both for joining the five of us here in the dining room," Banshee tells his young students as they sit at the head of the large table. "While you lassies are very skilled in your ability to fly, no skill is mastered unless you train. But as training accidents happen to even the best of the world's pilots, we'll take this time to walk you through the maneuvers we have planned for this exercise."<p>

Storm rose from her seat and approached the large easel and took a piece of chalk as she spoke. "We shall cover the basic elements of flight," She also wrote this on the board. "Including coordination, timing and control in straight-and level flight, turns, climbs, and descents. All controlled flight consists of either one, or a combination of more than one, of these basic maneuvers. We will warm up with simple flight tests I am sure you both proficient in, then work on formation flight. It is our task to instruct you to fly as a team, so your movements become second nature."

"Yea, sugah," Rogue continued. "While I know it's fun to fly, and dawg-fightin' can make y'all feel real good. It ain't fun if y'all crash into your wingman."

"I said I was sorry Miss Rogue."

"Wern't yore fault, Sammy," She reassured him. "I was makin' a point to the young'ns."

"The most important thing we will concentrate on this afternoon is your safety," Angel resumed the lesson. "We'll take it slow the first time around the grounds and walk through the flight plan we are going to cover here. Once we get a feel for your skills, we'll take it from there and start to do the really fun stuff!" Banshee and Storm gave him slightly stern looks.

_"Jubilee was right, Sammy,"_ Rogue whispered to Cannonball. _"Everbody here does kinda look like that yankee revenuer when they get their dander up."_ Causing him to chuckle.

_I heard that you guys._

_ As did I, Firestorm._

"Moving right along, lassies. Who can tell me the critical flight dynamics parameters? Firestorm?"

"I learned several schools of thought on flying, which one do you want, Mech, Nat, or Trans."

The adults in the room were at a loss as they did not expect that answer. "I am intrigued young one, Would you be so kind to share each _'school of thought'_ with us, Firestorm?"

"Of course, Storm," Firestorm rose and approached the chalkboard. "I learned from my dad, who never had flight lessons, but used his security clearance to obtain SHIELD files on mutant flight to teach me the other two, but I'm assuming Banshee was referring to the Mechanical School, or basic flight mechanics, right?

"The first critical flight dynamic is thrust, or forward momentum," The Admiral's daughter wrote on the chalkboard. "then there are three different axis; lateral, longitudinal and vertical that affect direction of flight; pitch, up and down," She explained holding a gravy boat to demonstrate. "Yaw, turning port or starboard. And roll, or spin. I learned that from combat manuals I _borrowed_ from daddy's office."

"Correct, Firestorm," M pronounced, "but what of these other '_schools'_ you referred to?"

"Birds, bees, and pterodactyls have never learned the mechanics of flight, so the _Natural School of Flight_ says; Just spread your wings and fly! Like a stone or a Frisbee is really up to you and gravity to work it all out."

"That sounds like something Moira would say, lass. What is the _'Trans School of Flight'_"

"Transvection."

"Trans-what?" Cannonball asked. "That sounds like something in Bobby's new hot rod."

"I had to look that word up in the Encyclopedia Britannica myself, Cannonball." Firestorm took a report binder from her bag and handed it to Storm. "When my dad found about my kãhuli hiki he used his SHIELD clearance and got this 1986 study on Metahuman Abilities from a defunct agency called GRAMPA, the Global Reaction Agency for Mysterious Paranormal Activity. He hoped this is would help me to fly."

"Can y'all just give us the Readers Digest version, hon?"

"Sure, Rogue. In short, four of us in this room can have their _kino lele_, our ability to fly, explained using scientific principals, Angel can fly like a bird. Cannonball's powers allow him to achieve jet propulsion; Storm is able to fly by creating winds strong enough to support her weight and to propel her forward through the air. Banshee can move on air currents generated by his own sonic waves. And I can generate enough geothermal heat to become lighter than air. Despite not proving **why** we have those powers, science can explain **how** we can fly."

"What of Ms Rogue and I, Firestorm?"

"That is the conclusion of this paper, M. A 1934 French scientist had applied the equations of air resistance to bumblebees and found that their flight could not be explained by fixed-wing calculations, this has led to a common misconception that bees _'violate aerodynamic theory,'_" She retrieved the report from Banshee, thumbed towards the back of the report, and recited from the text. "_'The ability to fly may come from wings or other visible means of propulsion, but transvection flight of meta-human or "god-like powers," may simply never be explained by the scientific community.'_ This is just a scientific way of saying 'no one knows!'"

"I don't know about the rest of ya'll, but this busy bee wants to take to the wild blue yonder!"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for joining us this afternoon, Husk, Glacier," Shadowcat was sitting on a workbench next to where Colossus was standing. "We asked you two to join Colossus, Lockheed, and I in the Hanger Deck because the Professor would like us to concentrate on your ability to alter the molecular structure of your bodies. Now where did I leave that folder? Oh, yea, I left it in here."<p>

She phased her arm through the workbench and produced a folder that was in the drawer underneath "Let's see what the professor has here; '_Ms. Guthrie sheds her outermost layer of skin to reveal a new layer of the properties of what she may turn into, but does not have the degree of control to choose the exact elemental properties. While Mr. McPherson's outer epidermis does not alter, but his body mimics the properties of material that he comes into contact with.'_ Okay, we have here several types of materials here in the Hanger Deck to experiment with but let's get a little background so we know how to start. Husk, what types of matter have you transformed into?"

"I have turned into steel, iron, marble, rubber, diamond as well as other stuff."

"Thank you, Husk. Glacier, what about you?"

"I've never changed into anything exotic," he reached into his pocket and produced his lucky silver dollar and flipped it at her. "I usually turn into this. I keep it in my back pocket. But I have turned into other stuff when I have to rumble; aluminum from a baseball bat, chrome vanadium off hand tools, bricks, chain-grade steel, and the business end of Jay's switchblade. Once I've even sponged off the rivets on my Levi's."

"Have you ever changed into non-weapons grade items, comrade?"

The young mutant blushed, "Well, and this is when we first discovered our mutant powers and had no real control mind you, I was absorbing stuff when I got upset. There was this time Yoink was pestering me and froze my corn on the cob, I reached for his hat and didn't know he hid magnets in it. Well, I chased him, passed a chain-link fence and I was stuck to it for half an hour!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, Stewie-"<p>

"Please stop calling me Stewie, _Robere_." Rafale asked Iceman while they were at the speaker's platform of the lecture hall, but Iceman continued as if he didn't hear him, as he held up a stopwatch.

"This drill is gonna be the toughest thing you attempted yet. You ready?"

"Prêt."

"Set?"

"Set."

"and GO!" he said as he hit the stopwatch and Rafale began his latest drill.

"Come on, Stewie! Five seconds, you're falling behind! Remember I can do this in under thirty! Twenty seconds, Stewie! Let's move, move, move! And STOP! Let's see here, **35.05** seconds. We're going to have to work on your time."

"Just answer me this, _Robere_. What tactical benefit was in having me freeze all these shot-glass molds?"

"Practicing for the party scene, Stewie!"

"I don't drink, _Robere_. Besides the legal drinking age in the Yukon is nineteen."

* * *

><p><em>"So what did you and Jono end up doing, Angelo?"<em>

"Well we were in the back with Wolverine and the Fearless Leader, and he came up with interesting ways to test our powers, homes."

* * *

><p>"The professor told me he is contacting special tutors to help you both concentrate on your unique abilities," Cyclops informed Skin and Chamber as he was pacing in the back yard with a basketball under his arm. "but as we have this hour, Wolverine and I came up with a few unique ways to test your abilities. First, is an exercise to test your reaction time. If you'll please take ten steps back and turn to face the pond guys."<p>

After the pair of young mutants counted off ten paces and showed their backs to the two X-Men.

"When I count to three, there will be an active threat presented to each of you. React as best you can to eliminate the threat. Ready guys?"

_"Si, líder sin miedo!"_

"Are you ready, Wolverine?"

"Just speed this up, Cyke," he grunted. "Red Wings an' Penguins face off in an hour!"

"Okay, ONE, TWO, **THREE**!"

When the two teenagers spun back around, Skin was facing a basketball thrown at his head.

* * *

><p><em>"So how's you guys 'eliminate the threat,' Ange?"<em>

"I wrapped my arm around the rock, and launched a three-pointer from mucho long distance, _swish_!"

_"What about Jono?"_

* * *

><p>The young Englishman turned around to find Wolverine had thrown a football at him; in he response unleashed a psionic energy blast obligating it in midair.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jono nailed that pigskin so hard it made me hungry for some of those leftover carnitas, homes!"<p>

_"How did they react?"_

"_Cyclope_, had a clipboard and wanted to write down what we were thinking just before we acted, when Jono said _'England, mate.'_ I couldn't stop laughing! Well, that is until Wolverine gave us six reasons to shut the fuck up."

* * *

><p><em>"Let me see if I've been following along. The flyers are going to be chasing kites, Kilowatt is using natural artillery with a bayou accent, the Canadian is with the CPA, the metamorphs are turning into armor plates, and Scott an' Logan's working a couple balls short of walkin' in a run."<em>

"All correct so far, Charlie."

_"What about the rest of the team, Lariat?"_

"Charles and the leadership are attempting to secure the services of certain tutors for some of the students, though there is one assignment I wanted to volunteer for."

_"Please tell me it ain't as a javelin catcher, son."_

"I will tell you once I begin, but I doubt it will be in the coming weeks anyway."

_"Well what about you, Lariat? What are you going to be doing with your time off?"_

"What time off, Charlie? I will be teaching several courses to the students in the coming weeks, but admittedly they will be more formal, so the leadership thought it be a good challenge for me to plan, prepare and execute an informal training session for four students, on whatever subject I wished, but inside the span of only an hour."

_"Good test, but what could you scrap together during an episode of 'Dallas'?"_

"An exercise that tests agility, speed, teamwork, weapon handling, defensive tactics, attack strategy and fighting prowess."

* * *

><p>"I have dedicated half my life to honing these exact skills," Special Agent Kordel Nichols told the four assembled in the front drive of the Xavier Institute. "I do not expect any of you to utilize these techniques immediately, but if you train hard, you too can be as élite as the teammates I have had the honor and privilege of working with!<p>

"Now as no soldier in the history of modern warfare can be effective unless they can carry their weapon the correct way, our first lesson this afternoon is how to properly hold the hockey stick."

Looking to his four students, Moira MacTaggart, Kurt Warner, Artie Maddicks and Leech each had a stick that was matched to their height on roller skates.

"Skaters can skate with one hand in a sideways motion when they are in open ice," Kordel demonstrated simple skating to his beginning students. "But when you do expect to get the puck or are approaching a player with it on defense, you need to have both hands on your stick.

"Now the rule of thumb in holding your stick is _'the rule of thumb,'_" Kordel held up his stick. "Hold your stick with your dominate hand chin high at the tip, this is your top hand, now place your elbow of your other hand on top of your glove thumb, grasping the stick with both hands. Great everyone! Now place the blade of your stick on the floor in front of your bellybutton."

Once all four of his students held their sticks properly, their instructor smiled.

* * *

><p><em>End of Part one<em>

**_©David D. Amaya 2011_**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
><strong>By David D. Amaya<strong>

_**Part Seven "Evil Dreams Sweet Nightmares"**_  
><strong><em>Chapter 2<br>_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey**._

* * *

><p>Jean Summers sat in her office, discussing with one of Professor Xavier's tutoring hopefuls on the benefits of sharing their unique knowledge with an equally unique pupil.<p>

_ "But I never taught anyone, Jeannie. Do you know what I had to suffer through to learn how to be **this damn good!**"_

"That is what I'm hoping you'll remember," Phoenix countered over the phone. "The poking, the prodding, all those scientific-type tests."

_ "Not to mention all those scientificy type words! But I already know all this stuff, I was here first, so I should own the rights to these powers! Besides, you guys are the ones with the two fancy schools and the Skrull tech all over the place! Give me one good reason to take time from my busy schedule help you guys out?"_

"First of all, Hot Shot, it's Shi'ar-based technology. Second, I'll just tell Ben about those posters, Johnny Storm!"

Though Jean could have utilized her telepathy, the look of panic now appearing on his face was fun to imagine in the silence.

"Still there, Johnny? Or has the Human Torch lost his fire?"

"_Okay, okay, okay, I'm in! So when do you want Professor Pyre to start giving lessons on how to be hot and cool at the same time."_

"The Professor is discussing this with Reed as we speak, but we assume within a few weeks and other times as our schedules, such as they can turn to mush, will permit."

_"So that's my soon-to-be-pupil's name?"_ On the other end of the line the voice of the Thing could be heard in the background.

** "I'LL MURLDIZ THAT CRUMB BUM, SUZIE! LET ME AT THAT OVERGROWN CAMPFIRE!" **

_"Wait just a sec Jeannie, Ben's headed this way. __**Computer**__: Engage all anti-intrusion devices. You didn't tell him did you?"_

"No, but what have you done _this time_, Johnny?"

_"Nothing, if Ben thinks all those posters spreading around Yancy Street with an artist rendition of his mug that says _**'Warning, world's ugliest pile of rocks residing in this neighborhood! Do not stare directly in its eyes!'**_ is a prank, he's wrong. I am a patriotic citizen and I believe it's my civic duty to warn the good people of the Big Apple for their own safety! I should be getting a medal!"_

Suddenly the sounds of a wall getting smashed emanated from the phone. _**"**_**'CIVIC DUTY!'**_** I'LL SHOW YOUS CIVIC DUTY! I'M GONNA SHOW YOUS HOW TO STOMP OUT A FIRE!"**_

"I'm going to let you go Johnny. Looks like you're about to bail out of the window any second."

_ "Thanks for the idea, Jeannie. **Later ugly!** In the words of the Beastie Boys, **'FLAME ON! I'M GONE!'**"_

Shaking her head, she hung up the phone, glad in the knowledge the X-Men's resident pranksters at least keep their shenanigans, within the boundaries of the property, if not always good taste.

A knock on the door, reminded her she had a session herself. She hoped she could convince her new student the benefits of sharing their knowledge as easily as her new teacher. though she hopes he doesn't get as mad as Ben is right about now

"Please come in."

Her student entered the room, removing his cap. "I was told you wanted to see me, Ms. Summers?"

"Yes, thank you for meeting me this afternoon."

"What do you intend to be tutoring_ me _in? I'm not a telepath, Alea and St Croix are on a training hop. Does this mean Wolverine's afraid of me now?"

An unladylike snort proceeded her response. "Fat chance of _**that**_ becoming reality! But that is what I wish to discuss with you. Please have a seat. You have the ability to metabolize kinetic energy and rechannel it into raw strength. I have seen this ability in only one other, Jason."

"This Sebastian Shaw guy Cassidy mentioned yesterday," Jason Delano remained standing. "Who is he?"

"An industrialist with designs for world domination."

_Sounds like Frost's first ex-husband._

_"You have no idea."_ Jean then explained the purpose of their session.

"Professor Xavier and Dr. MacTaggart noted several differences in how you use your mutant abilities, than Shaw does. You both increase your strength by absorbing the energy of blows you are struck by. But Shaw can also absorb other forms of kinetic energy, fired bullets, and to some degree, concussive energy beams, such as Cyclops' optic blasts, and he can rechannel it to increase his speed, and stamina to superhuman levels as well.

"Hank also believes he is capable of absorbing the cutting, piercing and thrusting energy from a blade which makes it exceedingly difficult to cut or stab him with sharp edged weapons."

"So what are you saying? _NOW_ you want me to spar with Wolverine, or do you want me throw down with Penance? She's never done me any wrong."

"No, nothing like that, but part of our session will focus on ways you can utilize your ability. Ways, other than what you are used to. For example, Emma has said he spends time hitting a wall after waking up in order to build up his strength."

_Gee, wonder how the fuck she got **that** intel?_

"Not like that, Jason," Jean said aloud. "Besides, Alea is right, she is a better telepath than you think. The first thing we'll be working with you on this afternoon is the ways you have used your abilities since you discovered them. But, there was something else I would like to work with you on, in private."

"Like what?"

"I have obtained and looked over your medical records, and must say I am shocked that this abuse was never reveled for almost a decade! The results clearly spell a cover-up! How this mistreatment was allowed to continue for so long is-"

"Clearly you never served time in an orphanage, Summers!" Jason was appalled, he thought he had all those records destroyed. Jean knew he was trying to formulate a plan to get rid of what personal info the X-Men had obtained on him while trying to hide his unease. "I'd ask if you ever talked to Jubes about how she survived her sentence with the state, but I was told that's how she found you. _After she busted out!_"

"Jason, the things you had to endure at Bellewood House-"

"That era was only preparing me for the evil dreams to come!" Jason placed both his hands on the back of the chair and griped it so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "If it was your job to be my psychiatrist, _**YOU'RE FIRED!**_"

"The judge who issued your emancipation decree from California recommended you get counseling to help you get through what had happened."

"That order _**never**_ compelled me to do so! She knew everyone I've ever had to see flat out _LIED!_ The only thing headshrinking quacks ever had to say is _'He's a no good kid, and will grow up to be a criminal!' 'He's a menace to society, and will only get worse until he's dead!'_ and my personal favorite, _'The trauma the defendant suffered has changed his life in such a negative, anti-social way, that despite his young age, the defendant shows all the textbook signs of a-'_"

"Jason, I know you are a good man. Alea, Nathan and Stewart know it. The Admiral knows it. You earned their trust and they have earned yours. That's because Emily Rackman could see through all the bravado and see the real you."

Jason slammed a fist on her desk. "_Don't you __**ever**__ talk about that __**angel**__ like you knew her!_"

Jean didn't back down, as she was used to Wolverine's outbursts. "But I _**do know**_ her, Jason. She brought the four of you together. She taught you that if you found a family you don't need a heart of stone to survive. Her legacy is written by all five of you," Jason looked puzzled. "Alea told me that you know Cecilia Reyes' new doctor at the clinic, Dr. Amy Cho."

"_Keep her out of this, too!" _He pointed a stern finger at her._ "She doesn't know Alea, Yoink or Nuff are mutants, damn it!_

"Cut the crap already, Summers! You want me to open up? You think _YOU_ knowing my past will help _**ME**_? I got news for you. You'd better be handier with a scalpel than you are with your telepathy, because the guy doing my autopsy will get inside me more that anyone will as long as I'm alive!"

"Is it really that difficult to open up about your demons, Jason?"

"_Demons?_ What demons are you referring to? Nightcrawler? Parkman's sister's favorite doll? Or do you mean the horror movie I've had to survive through? I've stopped calling that era _'life'_. But I've been calling this chapter _**'borrowed time.'**_

"I have no fear of man, beast, machine or apparition! And that began with the death of a child **THAT I CAUSED!** My real friends understand that about me, but they _tolerate_ it anyway, so no one has _**shit**_ to hold over me, **EVER**! _This is __**NOTHING**__ you can possibly, __**fucking **__understand!_"

"Then _make me understand_, Jason."

"I doubt you could. If you don't like it, _fuck you!_"

_I need to find a way past his skeptical outer layer, _She mused._ It's thicker than Cain Marko's armor. _

"I'll tell you what I don't like. All the cussing you do with reckless abandon, Jason. You talk like a drunken sailor."

"The first sailor I've ever met, I've never seen drunk. Besides he doesn't mind that my honest opinion is like an ass-beating, you ask for it and _you'll get it!_ Both, however, are delivered with ritual, _uncensored_ brutality!"

"Well, while he's busy protecting our country, I'm right here and I want the curse-word free truth from you, since it's clear you can't do both."

"I don't _need_ to lie to anyone here, because no one here is worth the effort of coming up with a story. But no one here is _worth_ my respect, either! Why the hell you even _NEED_ to know what happened before we met, you can't turn back time, you can't bring back the dead and you can't undo my _LIFE!_ So tell me, _**WHAT THE FUCK'S IN IT FOR YOU!**_"

"I can help you work out your anger management-issues."

"_**I didn't have any until-**_" Jason stopped himself and took a deep breath. "I don't have any issues with the way I _manage_ my anger. Someone wants to hurt me or mine, their last wish will be _that they didn't!_ That's why we're here isn't it! You need to us to be ready to fight in the upcoming eugenics war and I'm the heavy bat you want when shit gets _**messy, and I'm not afraid to spill blood!**_"

"That isn't the main reason you're here."

"The _**ONLY**_ reason _I'm_ here is because Admiral K needs to cheat to beat me at board games."

Jean knew without needing her abilities that he is a man of his word, _especially the cusswords._ This is the opening Jean was hoping for. "Jason, do you gamble?"

"_Only with my life."_

"Well I'm going to place a wager with you; to see if you can go the rest of the day without any cuss words."

"I don't see any reason to try, but humor me, what's the stakes?"

"If you can go until midnight curse-free, we never speak another single word about any day before we met. But for each foul-word that comes from you, you owe me a full-hour session, in that chair! I ask you questions, you give me the truth! _No excuses, no appeals, no complaints, and especially, __**no bull!**_ I only wish to understand the real you."

"So you get your wish, and I'll I have to show for it is self censorship. The Admiral spent half his life fighting to protect this country, its Constitution and its Bill of Rights, so I _at least_ owe it to him _as an American_ to employ the one on the top!"

"Are you _afraid _ you might lose, Jason?"

"You're the one who should be afraid _if you win._ Be careful what you wish for, sister, nightmares have a higher success rate than hopes and dreams! Since I know that from first hand experience, _what is possibly in it for me!_"

"I'll also give you all copies of all the personal information and medical records we have on file."

"That is nowhere near good enough," he countered. "If you obtained that intel recently, then you didn't go through regular channels. I've spent a bundle to make every scrap of paper that concerns me disappear!" Suddenly Jason had the look of an epiphany. This is the opening _**he**_ was hoping for.

"If I accept, and this is a big _IF_, You will use every resource at your disposal, _**legal or otherwise,**_ to make it all disappear; Bellewood, psych reports, my arrest jacket, Haven Bough, my fourth grade report card, **EVERYTHING!** Like it _never happened!_"

"If I were to agree, and from what I've heard already, a _**BIGGER**_ _'if._' I give you MY word I will **PERSONALLY** see to it every scrap of paper, every computer file, every mention of you officially, is destroyed."

"Is this the part I should be holding you to your word?" He said not wanting to believe that eleven hours of keeping his mouth shut will reap rewards to his ultimate goal. "I've found words are just lip service. We've only meet a few times in the past, so what makes you think I'd be willing to trust _**you**_?"

Even if he were to lose this wager, Jean knew what she will do in the next ten seconds will make or break his stay at the Academy.

"Would you prefer a sign of assurance?"

Jean dropped the folder containing a glimpse into his past on her desk and pushed it forward towards him. Jason reached for the folder. Once he had it in his left hand, he reached into his pocket with his other, retrieved his mother of pearl-handled switchblade, and placed it carefully on her desk.

"_**I accept." **_

Jean knew from the moment he entered her office he feels far from defenseless without the knife he calls _'the Tyrfing Sword,_' but handing over this object was no small sign of strength, weakness, nor trust.

This was a blind leap.

The X-Men was formed of outcasts. It's ranks included thieves, killers, gang members and countless enemies from their past, but this young man was the only one she can recall that was truly abused by a system that should have protected him. His attitude isn't a defensive mechanism, as she has seen in others. It is the by product of years of attempts to destroy him BEFORE he even found out he was a mutant. Faith is as alien a concept to this young man as '_innocent until proven guilty._'

_Stewart is wrong about him. _She mused._ Jason's not complicated. He's __**intricate.**_

She reached for the blade and carefully placed it inside her desk drawer.

"Thank you, Jason. I know just how symbolic a gesture that is for you. I'll return this to you just before you guys leave for the Academy no matter what.

"But, I _would_ have accepted a promissory note from you, Jason. I guess that takes care of the first portion of our session, _Argus_. Meet Beast, Jubilee, Psylocke and I in the dojo in ten minutes, we'll see how well you can use your abilities." She stood poking a finger at his chest. "And I warn you, **buster**! I'm not Wolverine, I _**dare**_ you to try to get a cheap shot in!"

A sly grin formed on her lips, eliciting the same reaction from the young man before her. Both have surprises in store for the opponent standing before them.

* * *

><p>After an hour of performing aerial maneuvers throughout the expansive grounds of the Xavier Institute, the six fliers of the X-Teams landed near a picnic bench and reviewed their airborne session.<p>

"Excellent work everyone, especially you two young ladies," Storm praised her students. "I also must say that was outstanding advice you gave earlier, Cannonball."

"Yea, I could feel the difference on those Yeager loops with my arms in front than at my sides," Firestorm noted. "Mahalo, Cannonball!" She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, shucks," Cannonball was blushing. "You're welcome."

"That was great flying y'all!" Rogue chimed in. "I liked it when Angel went upside-down in that passing run."

"I concur, Angel," M added. "That last maneuver you preformed in the inverted position did not seem aerodynamically possible."

"I will go insofar to say highest marks all around, everyone," Banshee said reaching for his notes. "but, if I may, I would like to discuss what improvements we can make for next time. Firestorm, one of the advanced things we would like to work on is your ability to carry things in your arms, like a person, while you fly."

"_Are you serious?_ I'll fry someone like a bag of taro chips! I thought the point of us in high cover ops was to draw ground fire from the rest of the team to _**CUT**_ the number of causalities?"

"My dear," Angel chimed in. "We are not F-14s or Harriers, we help were we are needed, and even with the Fantastic Four, it's often easier for the Human Torch to swoop down and rescue people than the Thing."

"First of all, they retired F-14s," The Admiral's Daughter corrected. "And second frying little Becky with 87th-degree burns sounds worse to me then bumps and bruises you guys!"

"We know your concerns dear child," Storm placed a sisterly hand on her shoulder, "and please believe me when I say for all of us that we wish not to harm others, but the professor believes that with time, training, _and in so small part,_ your telekinesis, you shall be able to carry someone in your arms with out burning them to help rescue innocents when necessary."

"My hiki is generated from my hands!" Her arms erupted into the black and orange glow of magma. "This has disaster written all over it! How can I even work on the heavy lifting part without affecting whatever I'd be working with? The high heat I draw upon has to be over several thousand degrees! I can melt almost anything with it!"

"Well, Firestorm," Cannonball spoke up. "You can always ask Nate to turn into something fireproof, like the safe my ma keeps important papers in, that way you can practice with him without worrying about hurting anyone."

"That's an excellent idea, Cannonball," Angel replied. "I happen to be replacing a safe with one that's specked by the manufacture to be tougher than a Class TRTL-60, I'll see if I can talk them into giving me a piece so you can work with it."

Firestorm turned these remarks in her head. "You know, that _is_ a great plan when you guys put it like that! _Mahalo_! Thank you both! I guess I can put in the effort if everyone is willing to help."

"Grand, lass! Now that issue is settled. Let us return to the mansion and get cleaned up, Ladies," Banshee, with the sweep of his arm allowed Storm, Rogue, M and Firestorm to lead the way inside.

"Why thank you, kind sir," Rogue said in her best Vivien Leigh. "_I have always depended on the kindness of strangers. Come ladies let us to retire for the afternoon,_" Leading to a round of giggles. "Ah wonder if the rest of the teams are doin' as good as us?"

"I'll check in on the boys to see how well they're doing." Firestorm closed her eyes and let her telepathic ability waft through the three young men in her life.

* * *

><p><em>Don't cuss, Delano! <em>he reminded himself._ It's getting dark soon. Don't let the bigmouth girl in the yellow coat piss you off, not today! Not-_

"Do you always fight dirty, _Argustous_, or are you being scouted by the UFC?"

"The only ones who bi- _complain,_ about me fighting fair are the losers I've stomped, Jubes. Do you guys all cry like that to Magneto or a pack of Sentinels when they humiliate you guys?"

* * *

><p>"Horosho, young pupils! Husk, I know it is frustrating right now, but as you work to improve on your ability, it will yield the results you wish."<p>

"I know, Colossus, but it's just so… _well_…"

"I know just what you're going through, Husk. When I was younger it wasn't easy to control my ability either, but it will come in time."

"At least you two have always had some control over yours, Shadowcat! When I first discovered my powers I was afraid to touch Q-tips!"

* * *

><p>"I said no, <em>Robere<em>. I'm not doing that."

"Come on, Stewie. It's easy, you don't have to squeeze into red spandex anymore, you can change back easily, Heck I use it all the time!"

"But my mutant compétences don't need that. You don't understand, _Robere_-"

"It's easy! Here. I'll help you out."

"No, _Robere_, I don't need any help to- _Wait, __Que fais-tu!__** ARRÊTER! SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEBODY-!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"KEWALAKA, NO!"<strong>_

Alea screamed in terror, startling the air wing of the X-Men as they were about to reenter the mansion, they turned to the Hawaiian to see her fall to her knees.

"Alea! Are you alright child! You collapsed!"

Firestorm pushed her helping hand away. "Bobby and Stewart! Where are they!"

"They are in the lecture hall, Firestorm," M answered. "It is located in the east wing, why?"

_**"JAY, NATHAN! STEWART NEEDS BACKUP!"**_ She screamed aloud as she made her way to her feet. _**"LECTURE HALL, EAST SIDE, NOW! LANI MAKUAHINE, SEE CAN 'AE KIKAHA MEHE KA PUKANA LA!"**_ She leaped into the air, turned to fire and was off for the opposite side of the mansion.

But what she did not know, in her haste, she had broadcast her message to every telepath on the grounds.

* * *

><p><em>End of Part two<em>

**_©David D. Amaya 2012_**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
><strong>By David D. Amaya<strong>

_**Part Seven "Evil Dreams Sweet Nightmares"**_  
><strong><em>Chapter 3<br>_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey**._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I DID IT!"<strong>_

"Horosho, young pupils!" Colossus praised his two students as he dropped the large scrap to the hangar deck floor. "Husk, I know it is frustrating right now, but as you work to improve your ability, it will yield the results you wish."

"I know, Colossus," she conceded. She reached for a robe, thankful Shadowcat was mindful enough to bring it down earlier. "But it's just so…_well_…"

"I know just what you're going through, Husk," Shadowcat replied as Lockheed landed, giving her back her clipboard. "When I was younger it wasn't easy to control my ability either, but it will come in time."

"At least you two have always had some control over yours, Shadowcat!" Glacier remembered to call the other three mutants in the room by their codenames as he wiped the sweat off his head with a towel and breathed hard. "When I first discovered my powers I was afraid to touch Q-tips!"

"Oh, that's nothing, Glacier!" Shadowcat gulped down some water then plopped down on a folding chair. "After I first noticed I could go through walls I was still having nightmares and fell straight through to the basement! I had to inflate an air mattress and leave it next to the washing machine every night!"

"Da, I can relate, when I first used my gift as a student here I was climbing a tree to retrieve a kite, then as I was falling-"

_**JAY, NATHAN! STEWART NEEDS BACKUP! LECTURE HALL, EAST SIDE, NOW!**_

Glacier's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sudden psi-scream. The jarring telepathic intrusion caused him to lose his balance from the support of the tire, and he collapsed on the floor with a sickening thud, the concrete cracking from the impact.

"Glacier!" Husk was at his side in an instant checking his eyes. Luckily, the titanium he absorbed earlier was still prevalent in his system.

"Glacier!" Shadowcat slapped his face lightly until he came around. "Nathan, are you alright?"

"I'm alright just got nailed by a-" stopping abruptly, he realized the implication of the telepathic message. "Where's the lecture hall!"

"No, don't get up," Colossus gently held him down. "Husk, get Beast."

"_**NO!**__ Something's wrong!_" he pushed the Excalibur teammates aside and got to his feet. "Where's the lecture hall!"

"Two levels up," Husk replied. "It's the fifth door on the left. Nathan what happened?"

In response, Glacier dashed to an alien metal in the scrap pile and absorbed its unique properties than headed for the turbolift.

"Paige," Shadowcat called out, "Contact Hank and have him head to the lecture hall, stat! **Petey, Fastball Special, **_**HIT IT!**_"

Colossus transformed into his organic metal form, grabbed Shadowcat by the belt and collar of her uniform, then launched his teammate into the air. She sailed through the air, then phased through the hangar deck ceiling toward the upper levels of the mansion.

* * *

><p><em>Don't cuss, Delano! <em>he reminded himself._ It's getting dark soon. Don't let the bigmouth girl in the yellow coat piss you off, not today! Not-_

"Do you always fight dirty, _Argustous_, or are you being scouted by the UFC?"

"The only ones who bi- _complain,_ about me fighting fair are the losers I've stomped, Jubes. Do you guys all cry like that to Magneto or a pack of Sentinels when they humiliate you guys?"

"Argus," Psylocke addressed the young man on the dojo's table as she continued to write notes on the session's activities. "In accordance with your arrangement with Phoenix, we will not tolerate your outbursts, censured or otherwise in her presence or _in absentia_."

"Yea, but she ain't here!"

"Does the term '_mind reader_' mean anything to you? Oh yea, Island gal said you only have half the needed gear!"

Argus flipped Jubilee the bird.

"Right back at ya! _**NAYA NAYA**_!" she shot back showing him the double bird in return.

"Jubilation, if you please, I am attempting to obtain a secondary readout which would be greatly more accurate without dueling extensions of the _digitus impudicus_. Now as you can see young man," Beast informs the teenager wearing the special medical bodysuit who lay on the table as he continued to run his tests, "as your EKG, and EEG, and EMG, tests show, your levels of stamina are improving from this quarter hour than from the first thirty minute session, Argus."

"So what you mean, Hankster, is that he can go from getting smacked around by Toad to strong enough to take out a fistful of Sentinels! COOL! I can't believe you learned all that by hooking Jay up to a motion capture suit straight outta Tron! Can you hook these wired long johns un to the X-Box Hankster?"

Dr McCoy ignored her remarks and addressed the young man in the EKG sensor suit. "I feel that further study would improve the data on your abilities, Jason. So If I may take some laboratory specimens to study further."

"I ain't no guinea pig. I wouldn't let my personal doctor-"

_**JAY, NATHAN! STEWART NEEDS BACKUP! LECTURE HALL, EAST SIDE, NOW!**_

Psylocke dropped her clipboard and gripped her head with both hands at the sudden mental intrusion as Argus rolled off the trainer's table and landed on the floor, shaking his head violently, then without warning, he pushed passed Jubilee knocking her to the floor as he ran out of the room, ripping the electrodes off the machines in his wake.

"Whoa!" Jubilee exclaimed as Beast leaped to Psylocke's slumping form. "Was it something I said?"

"_Betsy!_" He called helping her to her feet. "Are you alright, my dear?"

Before she could answer the intercom buzzed loudly; _**"Dr. McCoy!"**_ Husk's voice sounded more urgent than normal. _**"Something's happening in the lecture hall Kitty wants you head there as fast as you can!"**_

"It's _Rafale_," Psylocke replied. Shaking her head. "Firestorm called Glacier and Argus to him in a panic, I believe he is injured."

Jubilee dashed to the intercom "We're on it Hayseed, we're rollin' code-three!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tutoring Session Report<strong>

_**Submitted by**_ Special Agent Kord_**- Lariat**_

_**Students in attendance;** Dr. MacTaggart, Nightcrawler, Leech, and Mr. Maddicks._

_As per parameters given me, I devised the following session; _

_This exercise was intended to test seven fields of combat-correlated skills. Admittedly, the students for this challenge had no previous experience in this arena of appliance, thus their ability to promptly apply recently learned, if not more eruditely honed, skills were also tested to a great extent. _

_Within the last hour, teamwork, weapon handling, defensive tactics, and strategy of attack were discussed, diagrammed and executed, however reasonable adaptations were prearranged to fit the numbers allowed._

* * *

><p>As Lariat heard Dr. MacTaggart's cry of victory, he looked up from the report he was writing and saw Artie projecting a flashing red light. Clearly, their team had scored a goal. "And that makes five goals! That's three games apiece, lads!"<p>

"Nice shot, Moira," he applauded, rejoining the quartet. "So everyone, what do you all think of this afternoon's lesson?"

Artie projected an image of him holding what appeared to be the Stanley Cup.

"Artie like hockey! Leech like hockey too!"

"Aye, lads!" Moira agreed as she sipped some water. "That was a fun way to learn something new, though this game reminds me a good deal of shinty back in the old country."

"Ja, I agree with the good doctor, mien freund." Nightcrawler removed his roller skates. "Now I know why Shadowcat and Colossus enjoy Blackhawks games on the satellite."

"Looks like you guys are enjoying your tutoring session," A voice called out from the front steps. "I hope you are all having fun."

"It is all fun and games until someone loses a tooth, Phoenix," he replied. "Then it becomes a hockey game!"

"You sound like Wolverine when he's watching the Maple Leafs, Lariat. The Professor asked me to come out here and ask if you have spared any thought as to how you are going to be able to get the services of-"

_**JAY, NATHAN! STEWART NEEDS BACKUP! LECTURE HALL, EAST SIDE, NOW!**_

The sudden mental intrusion caused Phoenix to wince hard and caused her to lose her balance. Lariat, Nightcrawler and Dr. MacTaggart were at her side instantly.

"Lass, are you alright? You had a spill!"

"I'm fine, Moira, but something's wrong in the lecture hall!" _Cyclops_, she sent to her husband on the other side of the grounds, _head to the lecture hall! Hurry, something's happened to Iceman and Rafale!_

Kordel skated to the gear bag where he had placed his gun box and produced his sidearm. "**ARTIE, LEACH, HEAD TO THE POOLHOUSE AND WAIT THERE UNTIL SOMEONE GETS YOU!**" While still in his skates, the Secret Service agent negotiated the main steps and skated full speed to the east wing.

* * *

><p>"You a good <em>institutrice<em> yourself, _jeune homme_," Gambit told Kilowatt as they exited the library. "You seen to absorb everythin' you learn. Why you only in _la classe de cinquième _if you be a computer hacker?"

Glancing over both shoulders, Kilowatt also looked and down both ends of the hallway for eavesdroppers, "To no one?"

"You learnin' de Knowledge Clandestine an' you need to ask de Gambit, to keep a secret? It like you don' know me at'll, _garçon_!"

"Sorry, but I promised Uncle Jake I wouldn't share this one, but he taught me how to _**tank**_ tests. Jake told me and Oz we only need to score a 101 on IQ tests so we don't get bumped up too many grade levels. _'You can't play college baseball when you're eleven, 'Watt!'_ he once told me. _'Not even at a Division III school!'_ Besides, can you imagine how little friends I'd have if I was at MIT right now _with Lariat! _And besides, I'm not a '_computer hacker_,'" He air quotes with his fingers. "I'm an _'proletarian technology security integration specialist!' _I just happen to specialize in '_off-site intrusion analysis'!_"

"An' it don't hurt to know you de smartest guy in de room and no one else any wiser."

"All this and a curveball that can break a foot an' a half!"

While they were headed towards the kitchen, Argus ran from around the corner at breakneck speed. "_**MOVE!**_" he bellowed as he pushed between them so violently he knocked them both down, medical wires trailing behind him. A dozen yards later, he smashed through the lecture hall doorway.

From the other side of the main hallway they saw Kilowatt's Secret Service bodyguard approaching furiously on roller skates with his gun drawn. "**Gambit**!" he called when he saw the pair on the floor. **"Evacuate Kilowatt to the poolhouse and wait there with Artie and Leach!"** When he made it to the lecture hall, he entered the doorway, leading with his gun raised.

Not heading his advice, The pair scrambled to their feet and, with a charged card at the ready, ran for the lecture hall.

* * *

><p>"I said no, <em>Robere<em>. I'm not doing that."

"Come on, Stewie," Iceman was prodding. "It's easy, you don't have to squeeze into red spandex anymore, you can change back easily, Heck I use it all the time!"

"But my mutant compétences don't need that." Rafale countered, again. "You don't understand, _Robere_-"

"It's easy!" Iceman then transformed into solid ice, then in a shattering of hail, he easily broke out of the ice-covered shell, returning to normal. "Here," He raised his hands toward the Canadian's feet. "I'll help you out."

"No, _Robere_, I don't need any help to-" suddenly he noticed his legs getting colder. "_Wait, Que fais-tu!_" he began to panic, his worst nightmare was beginning. **"**_**ARRÊTER! SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEBODY-!"**_

Iceman had frozen Rafale into a solid block of ice, and grinned, the hard part over. "See? That wasn't so bad! Now to show you how to be cool and smoking hot at the same time! I'll just crack the block of ice and as Gumbo would say, _**'VIOLIA!'**_"

He flicked at the block that contained his student with his fingers, but instead of cracking, the block fell to the ground, shattering around the teenager. Rafale was frozen stiff with his hands in a defensive position and a look of pure terror etched on his face.

"Stewie," Iceman slapped his face lightly. To his shock, the sound was hollow. _"Oh, shit! __**SOMEONE HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"**_

Shadowcat appeared through the floor, Lockheed in the knapsack strapped to her back. She saw Stewart's ridged body on the floor and gasped. "Iceman, what happened!"

At that moment, Firestorm crashed through a high window, while Argus smashed through the main door. Both were at their friend's side in a heartbeat.

_**STEWART!**_ She sent to his mind, but not finding his consciousness immediately. _**STEWART, CAN YOU HEAR ME!**_

_**Alea?**_ He responded weakly in her mind. _**What's happened to me? I can't move. I'm so cold.**_

_It'll be all right, Kewalaka._ She hoped her mental voice sounded reassuring. "He's alive inside! We've got to thaw him out!" Jason was already rubbing his frozen body with his bare hands.

"**Drake! What happened?**" Agent Nichols entered the smashed doorway with gun drawn, but holstered it when he saw Stewart on the ground. As he approached the bottom level, he noticed his skin was an ominous, ghastly chalk-white color and his red hair was aquamarine.

As the rest of the teams arrived to witness what happened to the new guy, his cousin burst into the room, knocking aside Remy and Agent Nichols as he pushed to the lecture pit toward his cousin's prone form.

"**STEWART! STEWART!"** He shouted as he pushed past everyone. Then he turned to Alea. **"Is he-?"**

"He's alive!" Jay told him as he continued to rub his body. "We need to warm his body carefully so we don't-" Alea stopped him from finishing that sentence for fear of the reaction.

"I absorbed this metal that helps defrost the Blackbird's engine. It conducts heat."

"**Everyone, please, move aside! Let me through, Please!**" the Beast bounded into the room and leaped for Stewart, followed by Professor Xavier. "Please move aside, my X-Men! Allow us to pass!"

"He's alive inside, Doctor," Alea reported, "We've been trying to thaw him out."

"Gentlemen, please assist me in taking him to the MedLab."

"No, Hank," The Professor maneuvered his hoverchair next to Stewart. "I believe we can better aid him here. Alea, if you will assist me."

"What are we going to do, Professor?"

"I must enter Stewart's mind, Alea, but I will require your unique knowledge of your friend."

"_He's not having a psychotic breakdown! He really is frozen!"_

"_**NO JAY!"**_ Nathan pleaded. "_Anything_ to help him." He looked Alea in her eyes. **"But if this doesn't work!"**

"They'll have to go through me, first, _Kaikunane!_ But I give you my word, we'll get him through this!"

The Young Hawaiian placed her left hand on Stewart's forehead, than placed her right on Professor Xavier's. Closing her eyes and opening her mind, she was instantly transported to what appeared to be a frozen wilderness. Though she has never seen this memory before, she knows where she is and cursed under her breath.

"Where on earth are we Alea?" Professor Xavier asked, standing by her side.

"_Witches Cauldron,_" she spat out in disgust when she saw the wreckage of a small plane. "**THIS** is what he warned Drake about, _damn him!_ This way, Professor." She pointed to a nearby cave. "They're in there."

A short walk later, they arrived at the mouth of a large cave, but the opening was covered with a sheet of ice that looked at least a foot thick, though the pair could hear a small boy crying from inside the cave.

"_Wake up, Nate, please!"_ they could hear the boy scream. _"Réveiller! Please, I didn't mean it! I take it all back! Everything I said on the plane! Vient de se réveiller, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!"_

"What is this moment, Alea?"

"It's not my story to tell, Professor," she replied. "Just know THIS is why he doesn't transform into solid ice. He calls this one of his _'evil dreams.'_ How are we gonna help _Kewalaka?_ Should I melt the block of ice?"

"We need for him to do this task himself, my dear. _**Stewart!**_" he yelled towards the cave entrance. _**"Stewart MacKenzie! Can you hear me!"**_

"_Professor?"_ The young boy replied. _"We're in here! But I've frozen my cousin Nate. S'il vous plaît aidez-nous!"_

"_**Stewart, we are going to get you both out of there, but you have to calm down and listen to us!"**_

"_Alea, are you outside, too?"_

She looked puzzled at the Professor. _**"Yes, Kewalaka, I'm standing right next to Professor Xavier!"**_

"This manifestation is what is known as _'traumatic hysteria,'_" the Professor explained. "Stewart is experiencing this psychosomatic event because of a physical trigger. Your friend is paralyzed _'with fear'_, he is not is _physical_ danger, despite the current state you and your friends have found him in. But, as you noticed events are not playing out in his mindscape as they did originally occurred. To aid him we must help him solve this issue _himself_, and then he shall begin to recover physically.

"_**Stewart! Listen to me very carefully! Your cousin will be all right, but you need to clear this opening in the cave! YOU must break the ice sheet!"**_

"_I can't! I tried to shore up the entrance when the storm hit, but I completely trapped us inside! Je suis désolé!"_

"_**No, Stewart! You did not trap yourself! You just need to undo what you have done! You can break the ice you formed! You CAN do it!"**_

"_Je ne peux pas!"_ the young boy broke down and began crying.

"_**YES YOU CAN KEWALAKA! Just listen to the Professor! He'll talk you through this!"**_ She grabbed the Professor's arm turning toward him, looking him dead in the eye. _"You CAN do this, right?"_

Charles would have been dismayed at her attitude, as he still finds the alpha-male ferocity Wolverine often uses disenchanting, but he knew her lone concern was for the young man she loves as a brother, whose mind they entered to save.

"No, my dear. _He WILL._ _**Stewart!**_" he called out again. _**"S'il vous plaît venir à l'entrée de la grotte! We need to see you here!"**_

"_Ça va,"_ he approached the mouth of the cave, Stewart MacKenzie appeared to be only about ten years old. Tears were streaming down his young face.

"Stewart, I need you to place both your hands on the sheet of ice," the Professor told him. "You need to freeze the ice even colder than it is. The colder it is, the more brittle the ice will become and you can break it."

"_I can't!" _

"_Yes you can,_ Stewart!" Alea told him motherly. "Here, place your hand here over mine."

"_Okay."_

"Now concentrate on the ice getting colder. You must decrease the temperature of the ice five more degrees, to make it brittle enough to break. Now, _concentrate very hard!"_

"Come on, Stewart. I _know_ you can do this."

"_Okay, Alea. I'll try."_

"No, Stewart," Charles placed his hand on the ice as well. "You shall DO this!"

The young boy placed his hands over Alea and the Professor's, then shut his eyes tightly. The ice became noticeably colder until the ice became crystal clear enough to be invisible. Young Stewart fell to his knees, clearly exhausted.

"Outstanding! Now kick the block of ice. It will shatter, and you will have freed Nathanial and yourself."

Stewart got up from his knees, kicked the ice, and, as promised, it shattered into a million pieces.

"_**Ca a marché!**_" he exclaimed. "Nate, we're free!" He then ran back to his older cousin, pulling him tightly into a hug. As Alea and Professor Xavier approached the pair inside the cave, they both appeared their current ages. "Everything's going to be alright, Nate! _**Tout va bien se passer!"**_

Outside the cave, the blizzard ended and the landscape began to turn green and bloomed like spring.

"Our task is complete, my dear," Charles told his pupil. "Young Stewart shall be fine. Shall we inform his family and friends in person?" He extends his right arm to the Hawaiian who slipped her left arm around him, then the two telepaths returned to the present.

* * *

><p>Despite them having entered his mind for what seemed to the young telepath like hours, in reality less than ten second elapsed. Alea, though noticed a definitive change in Stewart's appearance. His eyes were no longer iced over and were moving, but instead of emerald green, they were aquamarine, as his hair.<p>

"He's coming around, guys!" she informed Jay and Nathan, who were still rubbing his body with Dr. McCoy's help. "He's gonna be alright! Kewalaka, can you hear me?"

His eyes turned towards her voice. _Oui, Je vous entends, Alea. __**Ce qui m'est arrivé?**__ Je me sens tellement raides._

"Can you move, Stewart?" Xavier asked.

_Je pense que oui, le Professeur._ he replied in his mind, and then Stewart's body started to vibrate.

"_**Back up!"**_ Alea shouted. Then a shattering sound filled the large room echoing loudly as a thin layer of ice cracked off his body in an small explosion of tiny shards allowing him to move slightly.

"Jason, Nathanial would you be so kind as to assist Stewart to his feet?" the Professor asked. The pair looked to Alea.

"It's alright guys, really." She reassured them. _"Help him up!"_

Once the pair got the Canadian to his feet, he almost lost his balance. Jay and Nathan held him up by his arms.

"Are you hurt, Kewalaka?"

He moved his mouth but no sound escaped his lips, but shook his head.

"Can you stand?" Jay asked him. He moved his mouth but again no sound escaped his lips, then he shook his head.

"_**Why the fuck can't he-!"**_ Nathan angrily addressed the Professor, but his cousin held out a weak hand in front of his mouth making him pause his tirade.

"His vocal cords are still too ridged for him to speak, Nathanial," Professor Xavier answered. "but that shall pass within the hour. Are you able to breathe comfortably, Stewart?"

Stewart looked at the professor, his eyes telling him that he was thinking of the answer.

"He says it hurts to try to breathe through his mouth," Alea answered, more for the benefit of Jay and Nathan. "but he can breathe through his nose though."

"Gentlemen, please assist Stewart to the MedLab." Dr. McCoy informed them. "A rest period followed by a mug of hot chocolate seems to be the best prescription to aid in his recovery."

As they helped him to the stairs, the teams were all standing in the trio's way, wondering what could have caused this mishap.

"Make a hole, _NOW!_ Everyone step aside!" Agent Nichols called out asserting his authority role. He looked to the open window where most of the flyers were sitting. "Rogue, Miss. St Croix, if you ladies would please, will you head for the poolhouse and escort Artie and Leach back to the mansion, they must be worried sick by now."

As they slowly made their way, helping Stewart on shabby legs, they passed the worried look on the faces of the three X-Teams. When they passed Iceman, they stopped.

"Not now!" Alea warned them in a loud angry tone everyone could not help but hear.

"_**He ain't going anywhere we can't find him later!"**_

* * *

><p><em>End of Part three<em>

**_©David D. Amaya 2012_**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
><strong>By David D. Amaya<strong>

_**Part Seven "Evil Dreams Sweet Nightmares"**_  
><strong><em>Chapter 4<br>_**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Before I begin this fourth chapter I would like to thank Mike N for his efforts at Beta Reading this story<p>

Though we had differences in opinion as to the direction of this story, I appreciate his efforts in correcting the glaring grammatical errors in this story, but we are to far apart in our writing styles. to see just how great a writer Mike N is please read his Gen X story _"Generation X: Next Class"_ and his X-men one-shot, _"Identity Crisis"_.

_Thanks again Mike!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey<strong>._

* * *

><p><em>"I know Bobby's a little flaky, but shit Ange,"<em> Everett Thomas threw a pillow at the wall of his bedroom back in St. Louis. _"Even I can't believe he'd fuck up that big-time! I bet Emma's pissed!"_

"She ain't the only one homeboy!" Angelo cracked the top off his third can of Coke and took a hard swig. "The new guys want to stomp the crap outta him so bad it almost makes Wolverine look gun-shy!"

* * *

><p><strong>{EmWiz}<strong> NO, NO, NO! You made the right decision to text me when you did, but that was what, 10 out here so that went down at about 2 on the right side? So, what happened the next few hours?

* * *

><p>"To start, Charlie, Professor Xavier was right. Emma Frost's actions would dictate she takes the student's safety personally."<p>

_"So, how did this get handled, Lariat?"_

"The Professor called an emergency meeting of the team's senior leadership, but this time it was held in the War Room. Drake was asked to confine himself to his room, and Jubilee and Katherine were asked to keep him _company_, while the rest of the students were in the recreation room, with the exception of Alea, Nathan and Jason, who were all in the dojo with Logan, Ororo, and Rogue keeping an eye on them."

_"You do mean keeping them from stomping a mudhole in Drake and walking it dry."_

"I do so enjoy your Texas colloquialisms, Charlie."

_"Was I right?"_

"_I did not say you were incorrect, Mr. Block._ But at that time I thought they were monitoring the wrong mutants."

* * *

><p>"I <em>demand<em> to know how what you plan to do with Robert, Charles!" Emma fumed. "I believed that since I had demonstrated what true powers he had the potential of wielding, he had chosen to mature as a person, and evolve as an X-Man instead of being the ineffectual clown! Clearly I was in error on both presumptions!"

Charles Xavier was as usual at the head of the War Room table. Emma Frost directly across from the X-Men patriarch. Cyclops, Phoenix, and Banshee were seated to his right, while Kordel was taking his position standing behind them. Dr. MacTaggert, Nightcrawler and Psylocke were to his left.

"Emma," Banshee's voice sounded emotionally exhausted, as he was the one who usually had the job of keeping the White Queen's anger in check. "The absolute last thing we need right now is losing our heads. The students are looking to us to solve this without losing our composure. Please calm down."

_"I will NOT CALM DOWN, SEAN! _One of my students almost lost his life because of one young man's shear ignorance!"

"We understand why you are so upset, Freundin Emma, but-"

"The **HELL** you do, Kurt! I have lost too many students due to my own arrogances! **I SHALL NEVER** lose one more. Do you hear me, Charles! **NOT ONE MORE!**"

"Emma, I know you probed Robert's mind," Moira's calm voice a strong contrast to Emma's. "Did ye sense any malice on his part? We all know he is jovial, but you speak as if he wished the young man harm."

"What he wished is not the issue, Moira! A drunk driver doesn't wish to harm others, but behind the wheel he is no less a killer, than…" Emma appeared to use every last ounce of strength to regain her composure. "After losing Clarice to Harvest I swore I would never fail another student, but I lose Everett, nearly lose Jubilation, then Angelo and now Stewart! Charles, I demand he be made an example of!"

"And just what type of _'example'_ would you see as fitting?"

"I am positive whatever actions his family would deem reasonable, I would endorse, Scott!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'm going to personally kick his frozen ass from here to the Gates of Hell!" <strong>_Nathan bellowed. "Then I'm gonna punt him straight to the feet of Satan himself so he can sell his broken pieces for icecubes! And neither Freddy Krueger's understudy nor any of the X-Men are gonna stop me!"

_"Wanna bet, bub?"_

Jason stood chest to chest with Logan. Despite the height advantage, Argus knew that this warrior is the toughest X-Men, not because he was impossible to injure, but because he could see in Wolverine's eyes that he had ridden the same hundred miles of hard road Jason has throughout his young life. Only Wolverine's road was longer and more often than not, _unpaved_. But the young Canadian in the MedLab was only one of five people he would kill for, and this guy wasn't gonna be standing in the way if he was going to block the path to the intended receiver!

"I just spent an hour learning to become shank-proof like Shaw. Do you really want to protect Drake? I thought you learned your lesson last night. Raise your fists in _fear_, be ready kill or **die!** You **do** know our reason is more than enough!"

"Please, everyone!" Ororo pleaded with the two more battle-ready mutants in the room. "This bickering will in no way aid your loved one's recovery!"

"Where I'm from there is a saying; _'they put one of yours in sick bay, drop one of theirs to Davy Jones' Locker!'_"

The three battle tested X-Men were purely surprised.

"_Alea!_ I am shocked to hear such words from you!"

"Why would you think that, Ororo? Because _I'm the girl?_ It's a law of nature, in every pride of lions, the might hunter _is its queen!_"

"Ah can't let y'all get to stompin' Bobby," Rogue told them as she leaned on the door to prevent them from making a break for the MedLab. "It's his turn to do dishes and besides, he still owes me twenty bucks for Ole Miss winnin' the Cotton Bowl!"

Without taking his eyes off Logan, Jason reached into his pocket, took out a crumpled $50 bill and tossed it towards the door. "_Keep the change!_ You're gonna want to buy an arrangement for his casket!"

Though they are confident of their ability to fight their way out of any situation, at least two of them know Xavier didn't sent _just anyone_ to babysit them, he called upon the ones that had the best chance of taking their mutant abilities out of play.

Calling up a rain burst, Storm could extinguish Firestorm's flame. Wolverine's healing factor, martial arts prowess and experience fighting the Black King of the Inner Circle would quickly be more than a match for Argus' ability to channel the energy in even a dirty fight. No one else in the room knew that Jason trusted his switchblade to another, safely out of play in Jean's top desk drawer.

Even the dojo itself was chosen for a reason. Soft padded walls and no weapons-grade materials for Glacier to utilize as Nathan left his lucky coin with Paige, but barring a miscalculation, Rogue's being virtually indestructible would naturalize, any show of aggression.

The final advantage Xavier employed was the fact that Ororo always spoke with compassion. It was the trump card he hoped would prevent such a hostile confrontation to even take place.

"Please! This is pure madness! Tell me, will revenge undo what has happened to Stewart?"

_"It can't hurt, sister!"_ Alea snidely responded

"Oh, it _**gonna**_ hurt! _**A LOT! **_I give you my word," Jay countered, still eye-to eye with Logan. _**"**_We get our hands on Drake,_ he's as dead as Poncho Villa! _And my word is worth the ransom of kings."

"Just you try it, Blondie!"

"Never beg, all you have to do _is ask!"_

Rogue knowing smack-talk usually ends with smack-downs, physically wedged her gloved hands between their chests. "Neutral corners, _**boys!**_" she called out as she shoved the both of them several feet, landing on their backs. But both trained brawlers hoped to their feet quickly.

"Drake's been a prick all day long!" Nathan noted harshly. "I gotta assume he's like this all the time. If you couldn't see this coming a mile away, _**GET YOUR HEADS OUTTA THE SAND!"**_

"If he's stupid enough to nearly kill by accident," Jason demanded. "What's he like in combat? How many lives has he cost? How many incursions went sideways because of him!"

"_Bobby fucked up!"_ Rogue announced which led all eyes to fall on her. "_**THERE! AH SAID IT!**_ He fucked up like a rooster invitin' the foxes to the henhouse for cornbread and wondering why they ending up serving chicken for dinner! He wasn't the first to fuck up, and ya'll can be damn sure he ain't gonna be the last! Sure, he may act like a screw up, but Ah know 'em better than almost anyone. Ah know he's sorry for what went wrong wit yer kin, Nate. He didn't wanna hurt him!"

"What he wanted and what went down are two different things!" Alea countered. "When we finished our training hop, I dropped in on the boys. When I peeked in on Kewalaka he was trying to explain that he didn't want to turn solid like Drake does, but he ignored him and **FROZE KEWALAKA HIMSELF!** What's Drake's fucking excuse _NOW!"_

* * *

><p>"I didn't try to hurt him, <em>I swear!"<em>

"I know Bobby," Kitty said trying to calm him down, but also covertly trying to find out what went wrong for the Professor. "Just take a deep breath and start from the beginning."

"I was trying to help Stewie max out his powers. He's got a lot of control at fourteen that I didn't have when I was sixteen. We covered the basics, but when it came to the tough stuff, I guess I went too far. Emma said I needed to push him."

"Whadda mean, Popsicle?"

"Remember when Emma pulled that Body Snatchers bit after that Shi'ar blast? I still can't do a fraction of what Emma did in my body, Jubes!"

"So you were trying to unlock his potential, Bobby?"

"When Emma first told me the Prof wanted me to help Stewie, she told me to make sure I wouldn't hold his powers back. _'You are required to push him the way you should have been pushing yourself, Robert'_" He mimicked. "_'Your potential remains unfulfilled! That is no excuse to allow his full untapped potential to remain unknown!'_"

"How did it go down, Bobby?"

"We started with the basics, Jubes. He can make it snow, toss snowballs, he can make ice outta nowhere. Then we went through the harder stuff, ice slides, shields, and stuff like that. But when I tried to get him to freeze himself solid…"

"He tried to talk ya outta it, didn't he?"

Bobby took a deep breath. "Yea, Jubes, he did, but I thought if I just pushed him on this, once he did it… Who knows what power he has?"

"Bobby, where you trying to get him to reach his full potential, or yours?"

Bobby Drake made several attempts to answer Kitty's question. Both have never seen him at a loss for words before, so they both were certain the answer he is searching for would be the truth. Finally, he answered with five words;

"I really just don't know."

* * *

><p>"I have known Robert since this school was founded." Charles Xavier began. "I have no doubts he sought no malicious actions. I also know that you will would not accept nor will you be satisfied, <em>and please Emma do not contend you would, <em>with less than excessive punishment. However, I do share your concern for young Mr. MacKenzie. What I saw in his mind was the reenactment of a traumatic moment in his and Mr. McPherson's young life, which was triggered by this recent event. If it were not instituted by Robert, it would clearly have been triggered at another time. Possibly without his friends and family in a position to aid him."

"Do you contend that I should be _grateful_ that it happened NOW! This debate is pointless! For the LAST time, I demand to know what you plan to do to make this right, Charles!"

"_I_ plan to do nothing to make this right, Emma."

"_**HOW DARE YOU!**_"

"If I am allowed to continue, Emma. If _**I**_ were to ask Robert to explain his side of the events that occurred, you would have expected me to extract the information directly from him mind, as I suspect you have already attempted."

"So you _did_ shield his comic book-esque mind from my probes!"

"I recommended that course of action, Emma," Kordel spoke for the first time throughout the meeting. "Miss Kaulalona might have attempted some reactionary measure she may, _or may not_, have immediately regretted. So, I appealed to Ms. Braddock that she erect a shield to keep his mind from probes or harm."

Emma glared at him is such a way several persons in the room felt a sense of trepidation for his safety.

On the other hand, after two weeks he was beginning to become accustomed to her temperament. Kordel simply folded his arms without a squabble over his actions. He knew in his heart he made a reasonable tactical assessment of an incendiary state of affairs, one the situation _required_ be implemented straight away. With all the specialized training acumen with law enforcement, military and other special forces, the one universal unfailing advantage he always placed his trust in, he learned in a middle school chemistry book, '_Chance favors only the prepared mind__._'

"It is this clear thinking and decision making ability above all others," Charles declared to those assembled in the War Room. "Why I have decided to employ _Kordel_ to determine what the appropriate course of action to take in this matter."

This time Kordel was _un_prepared.

"_I beg your pardon, Charles?_ This is how you plan to solve this matter? Using the services of _this… this…_"

"_Flatscan?_" Dr. MacTaggert offered.

"I was going to use the phrase '_government agent,_' Moira." Emma countered.

_And I truly believe Victor von Doom deserved the Nobel Prize last December!_

_**KORDEL!**_ Jean reprimanded. _This is not the time or place!_

"Agent Nichols is the one person who is best suited to get to the heart of this matter and report on the appropriate course of action," Charles explained to his X-Men. "He is a highly trained investigator and since he has been with us a short amount of time, he does not know Robert personally, unlike the rest of us in residence. He will not form assumptions." He turned to the federal officer. "Kordel, I apologize for placing you in an uncomfortable situation, but I must charge you with this undertaking."

"Of course, Charles. If you believe a full-scale inquest is required, I will do what is necessary to get to the bottom of this incident."

"Thank you, my friend. We all value your assistance in this matter but I shall task you to solve this tribulation in three facets; First, I will pose that you conduct a _concise_ inquiry of the event. Second, I would appreciate any propositions that you may ascertain to assure that further accidents of this kind be avoided, if at all possible….

"…And third," Professor Xavier informed everyone assembled in the hanger deck. "And only if Agent Nichols believes it is warranted, I have tasked him to recommend any punitive actions to bring this matter to resolution."

"So, Professor," Peter spoke up. "We are leaving an important, internal, X-Men related matter to _a… to a …_"

"_Norm?_" The President's son offered up.

"I was going to use the word '_outsider_,' young one." he countered.

"Well, I'm gonna say _**pig**_!"

"It sounds like you're upset that you aren't solving this your way, Jason."

"_NO SHIT, Worthington!_" Nathan replied for his friend. "What if we find that he makes a mistake in judgment, Professor?"

"I have personally discussed this with Agent Nichols," The Professor continued. "He had several requests to everyone to speed this matter along; first on his list, he has appealed for, _and I am fully expecting_, the cooperation of anyone he feels he needs to interview. Second, he is politely requesting that all telepaths please abstain from utilizing their gifts in a manner which, in his words, _'may prevent, prepare, or preview the inquiry as it proceeds'._ And third, since I thrust this upon him suddenly with no guidelines for him to follow, I have made this concession; since it is woefully apparent that any conclusion, which he is has been _tasked_ to make, will clearly disappoint many here this afternoon, whatever decision, or course of action he _may_ recommend, shall be _the final word_ on this matter."

_What the fuck!_

_**NO JASON**__**!**_ Alea sent to the her boyfriend and her brother._ You heard the Professor! Agent Nichols doesn't know him any more than we do, and we found out he's a prick at the same time!_

_But you heard him 'Lea, _Nathan sent back through the link,_**'that shall be the final word on this matter!'**_

_But if __**YOU**__ listened to him Nakanaela, that shall be the final '_word!_'_

_She's gotta point, Big Fella! _Jason cracked his knuckles with a knowing grin._ We don't need words for the message__** we're gonna deliver!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Sucks to be you, Lariat."<em>

"I do so welcome that vote of confidence in my ability to _act_ like a law enforcement investigator, Mr. Block!"

"_How long HAS it been since you've done any fieldwork, Kordel?"_

"Roughly ten months ago. But I remember those workshops with Bureau on using informants that give less than one hundred percent accurate intelligence."

_"As I remembered it, the most boring eight hours of my life. But remember what I told you about that. Street cops use street smarts with their snitches, not those three-dollar-word filled psychological techniques. Do you expect less than full cooperation from the full team?"_

"I expected to question less than ten of the team in residence."

_"So how's inquisition going so far?"_

"The same as we were used to in the Secret Service."

_**"That bad, huh?"**_

* * *

><p>Bobby Drake sat in his room with the lights off, doing something many do not believe he is capable of doing; <em>contemplating his actions.<em>

He's pulled his share of fast ones, but he always knew when to bring his A-Game when the chips were down, but this time he _really_ fucked up.

Not screwing up a training program, or reprogramming the Danger Room's simulator of Arcade's Murderworld to have real, working bumper cars, or making all the Sentinels say _'I love all mutants,'_ or anything else for a laugh. _He hurt someone._ Not just physically, but he knew he screwed with the new kid's head, which he knows from first hand experience was _a jillion times worse._ A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"The door's still open, Kitty."

_"Miss Pride is not here, it is Agent Nichols, Mr. Drake. May I come in?"_

"Yea, sure."

Special Agent Kordel Nichols entered the room, though it was not the first time he has been in this room. Its permanent occupant was sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"May I sit down, Mr. Drake?"

"Yea, and it's Bobby, okay?"

"Of course, feel free to call me Kordel, if you please."

"Okay, Kordel."

"You are probably wondering why I am here right now."

"The Prof let me know you were on your way up. He's telling everyone you're involved. So whadda want to know?"

"The truth would not be unwelcomed, Bobby."

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling, Stewart?"<p>

"Okay, I guess, Docteur McCoy. I still feel like I was run over by a stampede of élan, you know '_moose_.'"

"Are you up to a visitor?"

_"Je crois que oui."_

Agent Nichols entered the room. "Mr. MacKenzie, may I come in?"

_"Entrez s'il vous plaît."_

"Thank you. I believe you are pondering why I am the first to see you."

"Non, Dr. McCoy told me you were investigating the assault."

"I will ask if you would refrain from using such lexis, if you please," Agent Nichols removed a notebook from his jacket pocket. "My inquiry is to find what transpired, what could be done to prevent it from happening again, and if justified, suggest any disciplinary courses of action to adopt.

"I propose to bring to light not just what occurred to you, but equally important, why it did. I am optimistic that you would be willing to assist me in achieving those pronouncements."

_ "Que devez-vous de moi?"_

_ "Dessous de la vérité Rien, monsieur MacKenzie. S'il vous plaît."_

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter Four<br>_

**_©David D. Amaya 2012_**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
><strong>By David D. Amaya<strong>

_**Part Seven "Evil Dreams Sweet Nightmares"**_  
><strong><em>Chapter 5<br>_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey**._

* * *

><p><em>"I think that was the best choice, Angelo. Xavier's right, if it was anyone else, they definitely wouldn't have done that."<em>

"Símon, Ev, but I was kinda hoping Frost would of fried Icepack's cabeza. Besides, what would have been the third choice?"

* * *

><p><strong>{EmWiz}<strong>An ass-kicking party with Drake as the piñata, that's what coudda happened!

**{PwrPlnt}**OZ you is such the poet!

**{EmWiz}**Yea, I know! But ain't you worried this is gonna backfire on Lariat? Mz Frostbite sounds like she's gonna blow her smokestack like 3-mile-lsle!

**{PwrPlnt}**So far he's survived. I still can't see that ending and well, so far so good.

**{EmWiz}**Just start at the beginning! Kixyoujixyu calls you all to the Flight Deck, the new guys are as close to gunpoint as you can get without SHIELD intervention, then he drops the bomb while Lariat is gone to get his Kevlar on. What happened before it went down?

* * *

><p>"We were all supposed to be studying, but it was hard to concentrate with all the tension in the air, you could cut it with a chainsaw, <em>carnal<em>."

_"I'll bet." _

"By the time _la jura_ came back from interrogating Sno-cone, an hour had passed…."

* * *

><p><strong>{PwrPlnt}<strong> Doc MacT was asked to keep an eye on me, so she suggested I started on that reading assignment Frost gave me yesterday while we were in the RecRoom. The only book I didn't already hate was 'The Book of Three' in a word WACK! But all these kinda books are rip-offs of Lord of the Rings. That's when Lariat dropped in on us.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Parkman, do you know where Mr. McPherson is on the grounds?"<p>

"I think they're all in the Jubes' room, they got pissed you think Alea wants to fry Bobby's melon."

"That wasn't what Kordel was thinking when he made that request, Cyrus," Kitty said as she looked up from her computer. But she sent an instant message to Moira's cell phone;

**##Was that what he is thinking?##**

Moira put her phone in her pocket. "How's the investigation going, lad?"

"Ongoing," He replied flatly. "I still have several interviews to conduct, then I may need to revisit some of them."

"Ya'll don't really think Bobby did that intentionally, do ya?"

"I assured Charles I would follow the inquiry in the route it decides, Rogue."

* * *

><p><strong>{EmWiz}<strong> That sounded like a REALLY bad cop manga.

**{PwrPlnt}**He sounded like Z-Man back in DWEEBvill but everyone's still GEEKIN about the punchline!

**{EmWiz}**STOP GETTING AHEAD OF THE STORY!

* * *

><p>"So, have you spoken with Yoink!"<p>

"Yes I have, Mr. McPherson. But this investigation is far from completed," Agent Nichols led the young mutant to a small office, which unknown to Nathan contained a Shi'ar shield generator Charles loaned Kordel for the sake of privacy. "I have several questions I wish to ask, Mr. McPherson. Though before we begin, I am going to ask that all answers you give in this matter be the complete and honest truth. Please be seated."

"Don't I have rights?" he decided to remain standing with his fists into his sides.

"Yes, you do. But insofar as a legal standpoint, you are not under arrest, Mr. McPherson, and the Fifth Amendment only covers the right of due process _of law_ and the right against providing _self_-incriminating evidence. Allow me to state that less than truthful answers will only hamper this investigation. If it will hasten your cooperation in this matter, I have interviewed the principals involved. Both have told the same structural facts."

"If IceJerk told any resemblance of the truth, then this should be over and Drake should get busted!"

"Mr. McPherson, all you really know is the who were the principals, where this occurred and when this happened. How this event occurred, and especially why it happened in the matter it did, is what Professor Xavier tasked me to answer."

"This ain't a piece for the Kodiak Daily Mirror!"

"To begin, If you recall, Mr. McPherson I hold a Master's Degree in Print Journalism. Secondly, the '5 Ws' are the cornerstone of any interview, from the Boston Globe, a pre-employment interview, or in fact, the upcoming Creative Writing assignments, which I presume are in the final stages of completion."

"Yea, whatever you say."

"Allow me to assure you any misrepresentation of facts, that may, _theoretically of course,_ allow a small group of teenagers to extract revenge with street justice, will be dealt with swiftly and in-house.

"I understand what you are feeling about your cousin, Mr. McPherson, but I intend to get to the bottom of what happened and just as important, _why._

"Now with this in mind please understand whatever decisions are reached in this matter will be the final word on the issue, so the answers you shall give me may have an immense impact on those decisions. Do you now understand why it is important that everyone tell the complete truth?"

"Yea, I do."

"Thank you, Mr. McPherson. Now I have several questions. I am hoping your answers can help clear this matter up."

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Kordel. How goes the resident enforcer of justice's quest for the truth?"<p>

"Ongoing, Henry," Kordel informed the good doctor. "How is Mr. MacKenzie doing, Doctor?"

"He is improving rapidly. Before and after you interviewed the young man I ran a battery of tests to determine his physical well being. Some of the results are remarkable, but you understand If I can not discuss them with you without his consent."

"If you believe those results may have a bearing on this investigation, please list the tests you deem are imperative and I shall attempt to obtain his consent."

"Of course, Kordel. If there is anything else I can do to assist you in your inquiry, please do not hesitate to ask, my friend."

"I thank you, Henry, as I have come for some assistance. If you can spare some free time, I have several questions regarding this matter. Provided you are not violating patient confidentiality."

"Of course. Please step into my office, Kordel."

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Professor," Warren Worthington III poured himself a second cup of tea, then offered to refill his friends in Professor Xavier's office. "I've seen the news reports. I've read the Daily Bugle articles, including Jameson's editorial that he lead the hunt for Spider-Man. And I of course have been told the truth, from more <em>believable<em> sources, of what really happened. But I also know something of how Nichols-Sweeney conducts its business. I would not trust any son of Rose Sweeney any further than I could throw him!"

"To Kordel's defense, Warren, Roslyn Sweeney is his aunt," Charles corrected his former student. "and secondly, he has minimal contact with his family's securities investment firm. Moreover what is most important is that he has _earned_ our trust, my friend."

"Warren," Jean sat her cup down. "What you don't understand about him, is what he has had to sacrifice since the day Cyrus entrusted him with the fact he is a mutant. Each day since he transferred to the Academy he is placed in the precarious position of telling the truth of their son's day to the President and First Lady in ways _he knows_ are lies of omission. He _hates himself_ for the fact he can't fully acknowledge the truth of how the President's son was rescued, or by whom."

"I must remind you, Warren," The Professor continued. "he commits the same degree of perjury we all must often commit. He is a trusted member of the X-Men and exemplary instructor to the Academy students, and most prevalent, a loyal, elite agent of the Secret Service. This is a dual mission scant few could be trusted with executing, while walking a tightrope of conflicting loyalties, even rare fewer could balance without failure."

"Quite frankly," Scott added. "I was just as skeptical as you are. After all he represents the federal government. Even wearing his sidearm and badge while he's here. To quote Ronald Reagan 'The most terrifying nine words in the English language; _"I'm from the government, and I'm here to help."_' He might as well have been FBI, SHIELD or the military. But after the ordeal we went through to rescue Cyrus, he could have easily retired, or accepted the other assignment the Director offered him. He chose to remain with Kilowatt to protect everyone's secrets, despite what it costs him and I'm not talking about that $17 million in cash." A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. _**"Please come in.**_ He has earned our trust. You need to respect those things about Kordel, Warren."

"While I give you my sincere thanks for what I am positive was nothing less than stellar terms, Scott," Agent Nichols stated as he entered the office. "I have learned, at great personal cost, two things about trust and respect; They must both be earned, _never given._ And both must be kept, _not relied upon._ My mother taught me that means treating everybody that you meet with dignity,_ until they __**deserve**__ otherwise._ Jean, Scott, Professor I apologize for interrupting your conversation, but, Mr. Worthington, I would like to interview you as part of the inquiry into the training incident that occurred earlier this afternoon, as soon as you are finished in here of course."

"I don't know what help I can be, Agent Nichols."

"To the contrary, Mr. Worthington," Kordel strode to the desk. "Bobby spoke, and in no uncertain words, how strong a friendship he shares with you, Scott, Jean, Hank and Charles," He picked up one of Charles most prized positions, a picture of him and his first class of X-Men, all sharing a moment of friendship that he can relate to. "However, as you have known me as long as Bobby does, I believe the information you can provide may assist in this matter more than most in residence, today."

* * *

><p>"He ain't a bad guy, guys!" Jubilee addressed most of her Generation X classmates in her old room. "If he was that much of a dick, do you think 'Watt would be HERE! They'd, like, give 'em twenty years in the gas chamber!"<p>

"You sound like you've known this _jura_ for years, Jubes?" Angelo wasn't the only one who noted that Cyrus, Nathan and Stewart were absent for this argument.

"Hey! I've known Secret Agent Dude a hella lot longer than all you guys!"

"How much longer have you known Agent Nichols, Jubilee?"

"Four long days and eight pounds of blood 'n' bruises, M!"

"_Cuatro días, muchacha!_ A _jura_ you've only known inside the span of a Dodgers-Giants series?"

"How long _should_ it take to gain someone's trust, Angelo?"

"I must agree with Paige," Monet spoke up. "If it takes a extensive amount of time to obtain someone's trust, how then, are you to know if you genuinely have it?"

"Like I told you guys weeks ago, Ms. M," Jason replied. "Earned, _THEN __**KEPT!**_"

_Well, mate, how long should it take?_

"You'll know it when it happens, Jono," Alea told him. "If you guys remember the four of us didn't exactly hit it off, right away. _Okay bad choice of words,_ but Step One is that we were all able to at least stand each others presence."

"That is neither trust nor respect."

"And I gotta agree with Monet on this, Alea," Paige clutched a pillow like it was a teddy bear. "That sounds like my family on Thanksgiving _if_ the Wildcats win their homecoming game. Then when they lose, I think sometimes we aren't related!"

"That is because while you can not choose who is in your family's tree, you always handpick your friends." Everyone turned towards the open doorway and noticed Agent Nichols standing there. "The standards are tougher because you expect more from them than you can get from your family."

"You speak of experience, Agent Nichols," Monet asked the Federal Officer. "If I may ask you, what is it that earns your trust?"

"I believe Miss. Kaulalona said it best; You will know it when the moment avails itself. In my life I have found the only universal fact of trust and respect is that they are both two-way streets.

"Since this conversation was clearly about me, I will assume you know why I have disrupted your discussion."

"The Prof told us you got suckered into this inquisition, so who ya wanna grill?"

"I would not refer to the inquiry as _an inquisition_, Jubes, but I do require the presence of Mr. Delano."

"What do you need from me that you shouldn't have already figured out, Torquemada? You already talked to Yoink an' Nuff and the Big Fella's stuck in Xavier's office so he wouldn't tell us!"

_**JAY**__!_

_ This is a load of crap and you know it! Can't you jump in and see what he really wants?_

_ No, the Professor is shielding his mind, and I wouldn't do it anyway, Jason! **Just talk to him!**_

"Are you saying you will not cooperate in this investigation, Mr. Delano?"

"The last guy who said that to me ended up hanging himself before _his_ trial! If you want to sweat me, do it here where everyone can see and hear you!"

"The answers I require are confidential, Mr. Delano, that is why Mr. McPherson is not available at the moment."

"Give me one good reason to help _YOU_ out!"

"How about helping Mr. MacKenzie," he replied and handed him a folded piece of paper. Once he read it he stood up and handed it to Alea. "I'll be back in a minute." Then he headed out the door followed by Agent Nichols.

"_Qué fue todo eso, chica?_"

"It's like I've been sayin' guys," Jubilee chimed in trying to lighten the mood. "Secret Agent Dude's so persuasive ya can't _Torquemada_ anything!" Alea though looked upset as she read the note.

"It's Kewalaka." Alea showed him the note. "He asked Jay to answer certain questions that he can't do himself."

"This is written in Canadian," he turned the note over several times hoping for the Spanglish version. "I can't read Canadian, Alea."

"Neither can Stewart, Angelo, It's written in _French_."

Angelo handed the note to Monet who read it aloud. "_'__Jason, Agent Nichols veut savoir ce qui s'est passé à la base Chaudron du Sorcières. Je ne peux pas dire que la façon dont vous le pouvez. S'il vous plaît dites-lui ce qu'il **doit savoir**, vous savez pourquoi je ne peux pas.'"_

"I'm sorry M, but like I told Sno-Cone, the only foreign language I habla is English."

"_'__Jason'_," She translated. "_'Agent Nichols wants to know what happened at the base of Witches Cauldron. I can not say it the way you can. Please tell him what he __**needs to know**__, you know why I can not.'_ What does this note mean, Alea?"

"It's not my story to tell," she said in a hushed tone. "Please understand, there are things all of us have in our hearts that we can't share with the ones we love the most, because we can't bring ourselves to admit what they are. This is one of those things. You'll forgive us for not talking about it, but when we told you guys Emily's story, well, Jay's reaction is sort of like what's happening now."

"But why did he ask for Jason instead of you, Alea? I am certain Stewart would know he would be less than cooperative."

"Cause _la jura y el catedrático_ thinks _chica de las isles_ here wants to fry Roberto's brain into _masa, Campesina_!"

"That's a mean thing to say, Angelo! They don't think that."

"_But, __**I do**__, Paige _" She admitted to them, "That's why the professor is shielding their minds. You don't pull a stunt like that and expect us to walk away from it without retribution! _**Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, nous vivons et mourons aussi un!**_

"For better or for worse," She translated. "We live _and die __**as one!**_"

* * *

><p><em>End of Part five<em>

**_©David D. Amaya 2012_**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
><strong>By David D. Amaya<strong>

_**Part Seven "Evil Dreams Sweet Nightmares"**_  
><strong><em>Chapter 6<br>_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey**._

* * *

><p>"Please, come in Kordel."<p>

The door opened to Professor Xavier's office and the resident Federal Officer entered.

"Have you have finished this matter already, my friend?"

"Yes I have, Charles," he began. "But as I was already headed this way, I offered to deliver Dr. McCoy's Medical report on Mr. MacKenzie as well," Kordel handed Charles two manila folders. "This is my report, it is six pages long. Allow me to note before you begin, that I have been taught to write incident reports in a manor so that anyone can recite them, verbatim, in court and allow any questions to be answered by finding it in the narrative section. So If you would you please forgive me if I include events and facts that you already know or were a direct participant. Also I have included my opinions on how I came to my conclusions."

"Thank you for your attention in this unfortunate matter, Kordel. Have you informed Robert and Stewart of your findings?"

"Yes, but while you are reading the report, Mr. MacKenzie requested to speak to Mr. Drake personally to address my conclusions. This is explained at the end of the report. Once you are finished, please feel free to inform the rest of the teams in residence as you see fit, Chatles. I shall be in Dr. McCoy's office in the MedLab if you require any clarification."

"Once again I thank you, Kordel, and please accept my apology once again for placing you in such an uncomfortable situation."

"Of course, Charles," he replied as he exited the office. The professor, for his part took a deep breath, donned his reading glasses, and began to read the hand-written report.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Incident Report<em>**

_Prepared by_

_Kor- **Lariat**_

The following report contains the findings of an investigation into a recent training accident concerning Stewart MacKenzie, the purported victim of the above mentioned incident, and Robert Drake, the instigating party.

Robert Drake was chosen to mentor Stewart MacKenzie in the use of the ability they both share, cryokinesis; The ability to freeze the surrounding atmosphere. After Mr. MacKenzie demonstrated his level of command of his abilities, Mr. Drake wanted him to perform a use of his abilities Mr. MacKenzie does not employ; Freezing his own body into solid ice. What Mr. Drake did not know is Mr. MacKenzie's cryophobia; the fear of freezing to death. In interviewing several persons in residence, I learned the following;

**The Incident as it occurred.**

_**(It must be noted;**_ statements from both main party's contained the same continual facts about  
>the incident, so I am under the impression that the following statements <em><strong>are fact.)<strong>_

When asked, Drake stated MacKenzie '_has a degree of control I didn't have at that age_' and when tested in his control of his abilities, Drake noted, '_(MacKenzie) must have been working hard on his own to fine tune his powers. He's better at some things at fourteen than I do right now!'_

* * *

><p>"So, Bobby, what did you do to gage Mr. MacKenzie's knowledge of his mutant gifts?"<p>

"I asked Stewie to show me what he could do, and MAN! Stewie has a degree of control I didn't have at that age! I mean I learned about this at sixteen, he said he's known since he was ten!"

"What did you do next to test his control, Robert?"

"I made shapes, and snowballs from scratch, and Stewie was able to match most of what I was doing. Then I was testing him on his speed and stuff. Stewie must have been working hard on his own to fine tune his powers. He's better at some things at fourteenthan I do right now!"

"What happened after working on _'the basics,'_ Mr. MacKenzie?"

"He wanted me to freeze myself like he does."

"Did he explain why he wanted you to do the same?"

"_Oui_, but I have no intention of _ever_ doing that."

"I am going to assume you have a reason for not doing so?"

"_Oui_, but I didn't want to talk about it, but he kept pushing me. He told me it would protect me and stuff like that."

* * *

><p>Drake wanted to <em>'Push (MacKenzie's) powers to "the next level."'<em> Stating his reasoning; _'(MacKenzie) is extremely talented in the powers he showed, but clearly lacks in many others,'_ the most important of which to Drake is being able to freeze himself solid.

While attempting to explain the maneuver's defensive properties and tactical advantages. MacKenzie was trying to inform Drake that he would not do so, but did not explain the reasons he refused to freeze himself.

"You stated that he is better at some things than you are. What was it about freezing solid that you wanted Mr. MacKenzie to do so as well?"

"You see, Stewie is extremely talented in the powers he showed, but clearly lacks in many others."

"Like freezing your body into solid ice?"

"Yea, but he also can't travel using an ice slide, or stuff like that. You see, Kordel, an ice slide is-"

Kordel raised his hand to pause the X-Man. "I was given access to mission logs and video footage of the X-Men in training and in the field, Bobby, so I grasp the visual you wish to portray. So you wanted him to freeze solid. Did you explain why you wanted him to do so?"

"Yea, but I was trying to push him. I tried to explain everything to him he still balked."

"He was pushing you, Mr. MacKenzie?"

"_Oui_. He kept saying things like, _'It's easy. You don't have to squeeze into red spandex anymore, you can change back easily.'_ You know, stuff like that. I told him my _mutant compétences_ don't need me to do that. That's when that _mongole s__alaud_ nails me."

"You struck him, Bobby?"

"I almost wish I did, I froze him inside a block of ice."

"He froze me like Han Solo in The Empire Strikes Back! While he was ignoring me, I suddenly felt my legs getting colder. Then I started to scream for help when I felt my lungs not working. The last thing I can remember is thinking, _'Mon dieu!__ Je vais mourir comme j'ai toujours craint!__'_"

"So you are cryophobic, Mr. MacKenzie?"

"_Excusez-moi?_"

"It means the fear of freezing to death, Robert. What did you do next?"

"Once he was inside the block, I tried to crack it. He should have been able to function, but he just fell to the ground and the block shattered around him. His body was stiff, his skin was a ghostly white color and his hair and eyes were blue-green. I tried to revive him, that's when the cavalry arrived in force."

* * *

><p>At that moment MacKenzie called out for help that was heard on a psychic level by Alea Kaulalona from outside the mansion, herself having taken part in another training session. She sent out a call for assistance to Nathan McPherson (His cousin and sole surviving relative) and Jason Delano (her very significant other). But unbeknownst to her, she had broadcast her plea to every telepath in residence.<p>

Katharine Pride was the first person to respond to the scene, phasing through several underground levels from the Hanger Deck, followed by Miss Kaulalona, Mr. Delano, then several team members in residence, including myself, until Dr. Xavier and Miss Kaulalona, intervened and Mr. MacKenzie was revived.

**Events that played a major role in the way the incident occurred.**

In analyzing mission logs of previous incursions, as well as interviewing several of Mr. Drake's close friends in residence, I learned several things about him which contributed to this incident. As for Mr. MacKenzie, I learned from his loved ones of an important event in his young life that has shaped his life and the use of his ability and a vital contributing factor in the way the incident played out.

First was of the Rocky Beasely Incident. Drake used his abilities in public to fend off an attacker in self-defense and the defense of another, the townspeople of Port Washington though, in typical mutaphobia, organized a mob, broke into the Drake's home and almost lynched him along with Scott Summers. Upon their escape from their brush with kangaroo justice, Drake became the second member of the X-Men. Shortly joined by Dr. McCoy, Mr. Worthington, and the former Ms. Grey as the original class of the Xavier Academy for Gifted Youngsters to help in controlling their abilities.

As for Mr. MacKenzie, I was informed by his cousin of an accidental use of his abilities that shaped how he has utilized his abilities since.

**The reasons behind how this occurred**

Since the first session with the newly formed school, Drake has a reputation as the Class clown of the X-Men, his 'laid back' attitude and ribbing of the other students in residence to date has been well documented….

* * *

><p>"Please tell me about when you first met Bobby, Henry."<p>

"_'Where to begin,'_ would have been the better question, Kordel. Young Robert was the youngest of that first class. You could easily tell he was insecure about the new group dynamic. It was the first day, in fact our first training session. You see, Kordel he was brooding about being treated like a kid, as he was about two years younger at sixteen, so he put up a brave face, utilizing his greatest ability."

"I am to assume that would be his humor, Warren?"

"Bravo, Kordel. In that drill he had a carrot, some buttons and a stupid fisherman's hat and did a snowman imitation. Apparently he forgot the Professor could read his mind, so we surprised him, but his reflexes were up to the task. It was shortly after that incident we faced Magneto for the first time at Cape Citadel. He preformed expertly, a level he performs consistently, despite how you may think of his attitude."

"What attitude would that be, Mr. McPherson?"

"You don't know, Agent Nichols? Ever since we got here yesterday he's been acting like, well, like, you know I mean no offence to HER, but Drake acts like a pre-mid-life-crisis version of Jubilee!"

* * *

><p>…but despite the feelings that he has too much of an 'absent minded attitude' to take a mentoring situation seriously, MacKenzie acknowledged his attitude shift in conducting certain drills;<p>

"He was cracking dumb remarks and used every cold pun in the English language. _Je suis content qu'il ne parle pas le Français_. But once he started showing me what he thought I should know, you could sense a shift in his entire character. He did seem to take the whole tutor thing seriously."

But the question remains. If he was taking his responsibility to heart, what would make Bobby attempt such an extreme feat?

Logan would never teach the students the most effective ways to stab an opponent to make then die instantly or slowly. So why would Drake risk injury to his charge?

In answering this question, I interviewed several in residence. I learned several insights on why the situation played out as it did.

* * *

><p>"I will assume it was the incident with Emma, Kordel."<p>

"What incident, Henry?"

"It happened after Magneto caused an electromagnetic burst eighteen months ago. I was investigating the effect on the Shi'ar technology we utilize here and found too late that there was a fatal adverse realignment of the system fail-safes. Bobby was tending to Emma while she was in a coma, when a massive power surge effected the MedChamber. He attempted to shield her from the blast as best he could by covering her lifeless body with his own. You of all people can appreciate such a selfless act."

"But the thing you have to understand, Kordel, Emma was in a coma for long time after her original students were killed."

"They were murdered by Trevor Fitzroy if I'm not mistaken, Warren?"

"Yes, Kordel, I'm surprised you know the story of the Hellions."

"It was Sean's suggestion that I review certain mission logs. He believed it would help me to understand Emma's more, _intolerable_ moments."

"Truly you are a man without fear, are you an attorney?"

"Excuse me, Bobby?"

"Inside joke, secret agent man. As I was saying, I'm out for the count and Emma hijacks my bod. Then she freaks out 'cause she thinks she was kidnapped. Then busts out, but, MAN! She starts using my powers is ways I could never have imagined seeing. It was something like a sweet nightmare! Seeing me doing such extraordinary shit, but it wasn't me!"

"Ororo and I were dispatched to pursue, we followed her to the city, but she jumped off the George Washington Bridge, and when she hit the Hudson she froze several square miles of the river. She had only been inside Bobby for less than an hour, but she was using a degree of his abilities as if she was born with them at her command! Charles ordered us to suspend our pursuit, as Charles and Sean knew where she was headed. By the time they had made it to her Upper West Side office, she had already learned the truth, and attempted to… to…"

"Sean told me what happened next, Warren. It explained a great deal about the group dynamic I need to acumen, as Sean stated the aftermath was the single major step to the founding of the Academy in Snow Valley. That must have been a traumatic day for the both of them."

"Not as bad as what happened next, Kordel."

"I assume you are referring to the Phalanx incident, Henry."

"Tell me, who's version was conveyed to you, Sean's or Jubilation's?"

"Monet and Paige's versions in point of fact. Sean wanted me to know the history of the Academy, especially the sacrifices that were made to ensure the founding students would see that vision through. The first thing I did in the days before Kilowatt, the new students, and Jubilee arrived at Snow Valley was to view those mission logs. The student's enlightened me to important factors of that incident that were not written down."

"Yea that was a nasty event, But I meant what happened the day Irish, Jubes and Emma and the rest of the kids left that first day. I confronted Emma about how she was able to use my powers like that. She basically told me I had to learn it by myself."

"Has your abilities improved since that day, Bobby?"

Bobby stared at his feet before taking a deep breath. "Not really."

"Bobby, I need you to concentrate. Please do not leave any details out. You told him you want him to freeze himself solid. You explained the advantages, but he refused.

"Now, I wish to know what happened next. Please take your time, Bobby."

"He told me again he wasn't going to freeze himself, but I acted like I didn't hear him. That's when I froze him. I thought If I pushed him on this, showed him how easy it really was, it would unlock his powers to the max."

"Why did you ignore him, Bobby?"

"I thought he was just nervous about using his powers in ways he never had, just like me. If I were to show him how much power he could have, he could be more powerful than either of us could have imagined! I wanted him to have more faith in me than Fearless Leader does."

"What do you mean by that statement, Bobby?"

"Yesterday before our meet with the Prof over the tutoring thing, Emma pulled me aside and told me that when he mentioned he wanted me to teach Stewie, Cyke wasn't buying it."

"Bobby, please concentrate. What did she tell you about your tutoring assignment?"

* * *

><p>When Emma approached Drake to notify him he was tasked to mentor MacKenzie, she mentioned Scott's unspoken reaction to his ability to do so. In his words;<p>

* * *

><p>"She told me Cyke knew I'd fuck up somewhere, so she said she wants me to <em>'push your student as you should have been pushing yourself, Robert!'<em>" Bobby mimicked. "_'Your potential remains unfulfilled, that is no excuse to allow his full untapped abilities to remain unknown to him!"_'

"_E__t votre point est__?_ Why would I _need_ to be stronger than him? Just because Madame Frost is pissed at him? Tell me this; _What is brute force without finely tuned control?_ You played hockey. If you had to choose, would you rather lead the league in goals or see a your line's rating at plus-15? There are some things you need to concentrate on right away and some things you don't _ever_ need to know!

"He wants to be the strongest here, _c'est son souhait._ He wants me to do something that I told him, **I TOLD HIM!** I NEVER have _OR WILL_ for a reason!"

"What reasons do you have for not freezing yourself solid, Mr. MacKenzie? The list of tactical advantages seem to validate the attempt."

"My reasons are my own! Jay and Alea know, but he didn't need to! _Vous devez gagner ce droit!_"

"Will you please enlighten _me_ as to your reasons, Mr. MacKenzie?"

"_Non._ You haven't earned it either."

"This may be the one key to understanding why this happened, so I shall implore you one last time, Mr. MacKenzie."

"Than go ask Jay. Here," He took Agent Nichols' notepad and wrote a message on a sheet of paper, then handed it to him. "Give him this and he'll give you the answer you want."

* * *

><p>What Drake did not know is the reasons MacKenzie does not attempt this facet of his abilities. An incident, which he, nor Mr. McPherson, would not elaborate on in any detail, revolved around the plane accident which claimed the lives of the rest of their families, then fending for themselves in the Canadian-Alaskan wilderness for six months at the ages of 10 and 11.<p>

Though they would not discuss the incident with me, both stating _"You must earn that right."_ MacKenzie convinced Mr. Delano, who apparently knows many of the details of the event, to elaborate it to me is a way which would not disclose any fine details, but gave me the insight I sought as to what MacKenzie's mindset is.

* * *

><p>"Stewart said to tell you what you need to know, but he trusts me enough that I won't tell you anything that you don't."<p>

"I asked him what reasons he has for not wanting to freeze his body into solid ice, Mr. Delano. Clearly he is cryophobic, but he would only say that his reasons are his own."

"One; _**they are!**_ Two; That's _not_ what he's afraid of. Look, it's a complicated theory, but have you ever had an evil dream?"

"Do you mean a nightmare, Mr. Delano?"

"No, nightmares come true all the time. An evil dream is one where you know exactly how something bad went down in the daylight, but at night it changes, you know what happened could not have been worse, but you see that it should have and there isn't anything you can do to fix it or stop it."

"I believe I understand what you mean, Mr. Delano."

"_Apparently you don't, Super Cop._ In Yoink's case, try to imagine the worst day of your life gettin' replayed every night. Now imaging adding you finding out that you're a mutant. Then the replay changes and it IS your fault, so you start thinking 'That's why it _really_ happened! If I wasn't cursed, it wouldn't've happened!' Now every night you're taken on the same guilt trip. "_**That's**_ what you _don't_ get! That's the reason he doesn't go solid like Icejerk! It's so he _never_ has to face that evil dream in real life. His fear isn't freezing to _death_...

"**_It's being frozen ALIVE!_"**

* * *

><p><em>End of Part six<em>

**_©David D. Amaya 2012_**


	7. Chapter 7

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
><strong>By David D. Amaya<strong>

_**Part Seven "Evil Dreams Sweet Nightmares"**_  
><strong><em>Chapter 7<br>_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey**._

* * *

><p>Charles Xavier stopped to remove his reading glasses to rub his eyes, then tackled the final pages of Kordel's report.<p>

_**Prevention**_

While clarifying the truth was the most important task set before me, clearly the most pressing is to prevent future events from occurring. In the words of my first law enforcement instructor. "You want to train like you fight, but you should NEVER injure your teammates. If someone gets injured during maneuvers, _someone screwed up._"

With all due respect to each and every team member who assisted this day to aid the Academy students, the fact remains that many here are clearly not experienced in teaching their abilities. This event could not be foreseen, yet was expected to occur. (You no doubt know of the team pool as to when the next incursion that causes extensive damage to the mansion is to occur, by the way, it is my understanding the winning pot is over $225 and I have drawn _March 10, 13:30 to 14:59 hours._)

Though Drake ignored MacKenzie's warnings, such an event is not only inexorable, but occurred last night as well. Logan was involved in a small training mishap which occurred due to _miscommunication_ between mentors and their charges. In this instance, asking a simple, overlooked question would have prevented it, but instead, an assumption caused an injury, though to Logan and not a life-threatening or lasting injury, but serious nonetheless.

Prevention of such occurrences may seem to be next to impossible, or the simplest course of action to partake.

Charles, I know it was your intent to break the monotony of the standard in-class instruction atmosphere, and introduce amorphous training implementation, and I wish not to derail that mission statement, but it is clear that safety _**MUST**_ be a superseding attribute.

My recommendation is to have each mentor file a lesson plan, address each lesson to be taught and clearly map out a way to execute said lesson plan.

I implore each mentor to plan an outline of their tutoring sections and walk through their intended lessons, in much the same way Ms. Monroe and Mr. Cassidy had, using a great portion of their instruction in a classroom setting, before their students took flight.

It is my hope that taking this extra time to address the students safety does not in any way fundamentally alter they way they plan to mentor the students, as I note that other mentors were engaged in more dangerous settings.

Including the aforementioned flight sortie, Mr. LeBeau, Mr. Parkman, and Mr. Starsmore were literarily responsible for causing explosions and were not injured. Mrs. Summers, Ms. Braddock, Dr. McCoy and Miss. Lee were sparing with Mr. Delano, (the source of Logan's training mishap) and no apparent injuries were suffered. I myself conducted a session executing several _combat-correlated skills_ and I am pleased to report no injuries to myself nor my charges.

Robert feels that freezing his body allows him to augment his ice form with extraneous moisture to enhance his strength and durability. I, as one who has spent the better part of the last decade to spot danger and seek out tactical advantages in close combat, believe that Stewart can benefit from this.

_However_, Stewart implored him that he _would not_.

His reasons are valid, his reasons are strong, and his reasons _are his own_. He is only fourteen years old and suffered a traumatic experience no one should have to witness, his presence here alone, only signifies the inner strength he and his cousin have. I do not have to tell you traumatic events can affect people in different ways. Some can put events like this behind them quickly, for others these type of events can have long-lasting, even lifelong ramifications.

I will attempt to convince him that the advantages Bobby employs are wise ones to employ, but I assure you, that will be a future date that only _he_ can set.

_**My conclusion**_

Bobby attempted to be the mentor _he himself_ lacked at the critical moment of his life, the discovery of his mutant gifts. Someone to show him how to use his specific abilities to its full potential by example and most important to him, overcome his own inadequacies. Bobby planed to correct his shortcomings by being the mentor Stewart deserved, that someone who has shared the same frustrations, limitations and could aid in unlocking his abilities to their paramount.

What caused this incident, was everyone's low expectations of Bobby's tutoring ability. When confronted with the roadblock his student placed on his abilities, Bobby was confronted with a choice, let his students ability remain stagnate, or push his charge to reach the full power he is capable of attaining. Stewart, though had informed him that he does not and would not cross a specific line about the use of his abilities. Bobby ignored these words, and made a choice without consulting, nor fully discussing that option with his student. Bobby knew that he was expected to choose the "_easy_" answer, something that he was informed was not the option he was to select. Bobby then proceeded use his abilities on his student and that triggered a traumatic experience, apparently the very reason Stewart has not attempted such a feat of his abilities.

* * *

><p><em>Boring!<em> Jason thought. Sitting on a folding chair back in the Hanger deck with the rest of the X-Teams as Professor read them Agent Nichols report. _When do we get to the part where this is 'officially' Drake's fault?_

"Because of these reasons," The professor continued reading. "It is my conclusion that Bobby was _**fully at fault**_ for this incident."

_See,_ Alea sent back. _The wait wasn't so bad was it?_

_ Yea, it was!_ Nathan replied through the psi-link.

Charles looked up from his notes at the trio. He was still unsure what was going to happen when he is finished with Kordel's report, but continued reading.

"'This event was _**CLEARLY**_ an accident,'" he emphasized. "_'Preventable_, but an accident nonetheless. _**Robert Drake did not wish to harm Stewart MacKenzie.**_ I believe this wholeheartedly this was simply a mistake, but anyone that has backed into another vehicle and had to appear in court to for a cracked rear tail light knows that the responsible party _always_ has to pay for their mistakes.'"

* * *

><p>"Bobby caused this incident because he attempted to be a mentor exceeding the standard expected of him by several here this day. In his haste to be guiding hand to coax out his <em>'sweet nightmare'<em> of Mr. MacKenzie's full potential, he ignored his student, causing this confrontation of his _'evil dream.'_ His actions, no matter how well intentioned, had an unexpected outcome and therefore have consequences."

Stewart MacKenzie stoically applauded Agent Nichols' narration. "Nice speech, you're going to read _that_ to everyone?"

"No, Mr. MacKenzie, I am going to inform Bobby first, then submit this to Professor Xavier. He felt it be best to read the summery to the group as a whole."

"Good idea under the circumstances."

"What do you mean by that, young man?"

"Word from _Docteur_ McCoy is that _moitié_ of the X-Men, think he should get dealt a Get Out of Jail Free card, the rest want him _dealt with._ So what are you gonna do?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Punitive Measures<strong>_

I must note that in speaking to several of the team in residence, _in passing_, it has been made painfully clear that unless extreme punishment is doled out in this matter, several persons will be up in arms. However if such a punishment is carried out several others shall also be in an uproar.

The tasks I was given were to get to the truth, recommend ways to prevent future incidents of this nature, and to suggest disciplinary actions if I believed such is warranted, _which I do._

However my task never included appeasing a mob, nor to perform an act of reprisal for others.

* * *

><p>"Fair enough," Stewart appraised. "So, what are you gonna do?"<p>

"As the only one was truly affected by this event was you, and as no guidelines were given for this investigation, nor any exist for such incidents…

* * *

><p>"Special Agent Nichols implored Mr. MacKenzie to come up with a suitable way to penalize Robert for his actions this afternoon."<p>

_Hey, Nuff, ya wanna use my knuckle dusters?_

"His wishes are in the following envelope…"

* * *

><p>"…I have not read it, Bobby, but I am requesting that it be enforced in spirit and to letter."<p>

"What do you think he wants, Kordel?"

"When I asked him for an overview, he stated that he wanted to tell you in person when I deliver the report to Charles, then he will inform the rest of the teams in residence while I have to check in with the White House."

"You gonna tell them about this, Kordel?"

"Do you believe that would be a wise decision?"

"From what 'Watt has been telling us, if anyone was interested in a wise decision on Parkman's well being, _lui et sa sœur_ would be home schooled."

"You sound just like Col. Fury, Mr. MacKenzie. I shall inform, Bobby that you wish to speak with him in person."

* * *

><p>"<em>This isn't the first, and I'm sorry to say, not the last <em>screw-up<em> you'll experience. Accidents will happen, Kordel."_ The Director of the Secret Service assured his Staircase agent. _"Remember that incident during Renegade's trip to Cartagena during the Summit of the Americas? You can't prevent all those kinds of _clusterfucks_. They say you have to crawl before you can walk, but they forget to mention that your fall on your ass a lot in the transition."_

"What about your ability, sir?"

"_Well I can safely say I wished I was enrolled at the Academy when I was younger. The first time I used it, I was thirteen. I stopped a kid from falling head first from the bleachers at a Little League game. It scared the hell out of me, but I never worked on it until I became a cop. _

"_To be honest, I hadn't used my powers since I smashed Pat Burns' brand new Camaro for stealing my prom date when I was seventeen. And really only explored it's depth when I first put on **this** badge. But truthfully, despite my twenty years of protecting Presidents and First Ladies, I never used it in the line of duty. But for now, **your** duty is to make your daily report to the Task Force."_

"Sir, I would like to reiterate…"

"_I know, Kordel, I know. __One day when they are not the First Family anymore, they will be informed and given full disclosure. I'll even allow you to brief them personally. But for now, plausible deniability is the only thing keeping Kilowatt's secret, Kordel. He needs the instruction the Academy is providing and he can't get it without key players _**economical use**_ of the truth. Besides, if his powers are this strong now, wait until he starts shaving!_

"_By enacting Executive Privilege, the investigation into Kilowatt's abduction does not go on the record. Technically, it's a joint BlackOps mission with SHIELD. _

"_If it were a standard inquiry, then someone, I'm not going to say who, but looks a lot like **you do**, would have to explain why you didn't turn yourself in once you were aware a material witness warrant was issued for you, and where you were when you found out about it! Then DOJ authorizes Office of Special Counsel to launch an investigation that will look for wrongdoing, then find the word 'mutant' in the same sentence as 'The White House.' Some hotshot in the House who's looking to make Speaker pushes a House Resolution with articles of impeachment on treason and High Crimes because POTUS had knowledge of known terrorists operating on American soil. I do not have to tell YOU that the mutiphobic stance has been used by more Members of Congress than 'tough on crime legislation.'_

"_Sometimes, Kordel, doing what's right, isn't the right thing to do. The X-Men are still a terrorist organization, whose roster is listed besides Magneto, Supreme Hydra, and the Red Skull on the MetaHuman Threat Level-3 Watch List. Watergate boiled down to a break-in and brought down an administration. This has too many departments independently involved in the greatest cover-up in this nation's history and could bring down the entire government!"_

"But our motto is _'Worthy of Trust and Confidence.'"_

"_Exactly! Cyrus **trusts** you to guard his life, his family has the **confidence** that our department knows how to keep a secret. It's in our name! I know you feel that your silence is in some way dereliction of your duty, but something I learned on the mean streets of Cincinnati and used throughout my career with this department, is something I know you have already experienced;_

"_Sometimes doing your duty means disobeying orders." _

"I do not remember that line in the Enforcement Agent Exam nor the Department code of conduct manual, sir."

"_It's one of the unwritten rules in this department. You take the test **every day.** Besides, that is the very reason why Section 1 Subparagraph (E) was worded the way it is. It gives this department a wide birth to truly help Kilowatt cultivate his abilities, **without** making it a political discussion._

_ "And speaking of discussion, Kordel. I know it's eating at you, so I'll just give you a direct order; _Ixnay_ on the classmate getting _injuredway. _**Omprehendcay**_?_"_

"Understoodway. Iway allshay ontactcay Astlecay ortlyshay, Mr. _Irectorday_."

The Director chuckled. "_**Smart Ass! **__Talk to you again in five."_

Disconnecting the call Kordel rubbed his eyes, took a deep breath, then dialed 202-456-1414.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter seven<em>

**_©David D. Amaya 2012_**


	8. Chapter 8

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
><strong>By David D. Amaya<strong>

_**Part Seven "Evil Dreams Sweet Nightmares"**_  
><strong><em>Chapter 8<br>_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey**._

* * *

><p>"Here is Mr. MacKenzie's response, Charles. He wrote this as I read my report aloud to Bobby. He is requesting that this letter be read to everyone by <em>Jubilee<em>, but only if she is willing to do so."

* * *

><p>"Why me, Professor?" She asked clearly surprised as anyone at the request. "I don't speak Canadian."<p>

"Stewart appreciates that you fought along side both the X-Men and Generation X," The Professor explained. "Everyone in residence this day is your friend and teammate, so he feels that for all involved, and everyone else that is concerned, it would best to hear his conclusion from you. He is aware that you spoke up in defense of his friend Jason not being expelled at the beginning of term, even though you had more than enough motive for siding with expulsion because he injured your friend, Angelo. He respects that about you, Jubilation, but the choice is yours to make."

"That's so… So… _Cool,_" She stood and approached the Professor at the front of all her friends and teammates and opened the letter the Professor handed her.

* * *

><p>"Knock- Knock, Stewie," Bobby opened the door to the Recovery Room. "Kordel said you wanted to talk to me."<p>

"_Oui_, Agent Nichols said the puck's in my zone," Stewart said as he slid out of bed, pulling on his old Québec Rafales hockey jersey he sat in an easy chair. "He read you his report, _non_?" Motioning Bobby to sit on the one facing opposite him.

"Yea," Bobby replied as he sat. "Just before I came over here."

* * *

><p>"'To Everyone,'" She began.<p>

"'I was told of Agent Nichols' findings before you guys heard about it, so I am sure you know why I had been asked to write this letter.

"'As for what happened, I told him I do not freeze myself. None of you need to know why, so don't bother asking. I was told he wanted to help me tap out my _ca-d-e-o?_'" she attempted to sound out.

"_Cad__eau_, chère," Remy called out. "It mean '_gift_.' He talkin' bout his powers."

"Thanks Gumbo. 'I was told he wanted to help me tap out my mutant gift. He thinks I could be stronger than he is.'"

* * *

><p>"It would seem that we have a lot to straighten out about today," Stewart took a deep breath. "<em>D<em>_octeur_ McCoy ran a lot of tests on me. He said that I am capable of turning into ice, like you do."

"Really?"

"He even said a brain scan shows I can possibly be stronger than your powers could be."

"I'm glad for you, Stewie."

* * *

><p>"'So?<p>

"'I didn't agree to enroll here to be the strongest mutant here. I wanted to prefect the skills I already have, and maybe learn some new things. I know the war over eugenics is coming, and we all need to be ready to fight, but the world doesn't need a Francophone version of Captain Cold.' _Eugenics?_"

"The _Us vs. Them War_, Jubes."

"Oh, thanks, Hayseed, Jr." She said to Paige before continuing.

"'I'm not a psychic, but I don't need a crystal ball to know two things happened; _Madame_ Frost jumped off the handle, and Alea, Jay and Nate made a move on Drake and had to be held back.' _Maybe he is psychic after all._"

"Jubilee!"

"Geesh, sue a gal for statin' the obvious! Where was I, _oh yea;_ 'We formed our pride on a simple creed,'" She looked at the paper closely and sounded the next twelve words phonetically; "_'Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, nous vivons et mourons aussi un!'_ _**I told 'em I didn't habla Canadian!**_ Oh he translates it!; '_For better or for worse, we live and die as one!_ In our time together, we had to prove that on more than one occasion.'"

* * *

><p>"What makes you think I should stop either of them? Frost hates to see <em>ses étudiants<em> get hurt, and _les trois lions_, I run with have spilled blood for a whole lot less than an accident, and so have I! You have no idea what we've been through, but understand we're ready to die for any one of us, just as the X-Men will die for you! You know this because you'd die for any one of them, _oui?_"

"In a heartbeat, Stewie."

"'I was asked point blank, Will swift and blinding violence make me whole? Will it heal me, body and spirit?

"'My question is, _what about Drake?_ Agent Nichols said he made some lame excuses for what he did to me, but still found it was his fault. Then I found out this isn't the first time he's faced someone with his powers and being better than he is.'"

"Agent Nichols said you were possessed by _Madame_ Frost, _non?_"

"Yea, that was one weird experience."

"He also said she used your powers in ways you can't do to this day?"

"It was a big head trip, you know, Stewie?"

"I can relate. When you approached her to explain how she did it, what did she tell you?"

"She showed me a taste of what she did, but basically that I had to do it all on my own."

"What did she _TELL YOU?_"

"_'Whether that drives you forward, or drives you crazy, makes absolutely no difference to me.'_ Those are words you don't soon forget."

"But where has it driven you since then? _**Nulle part,**_ nowhere. Now that's just sad!" He stood up, anger painted on his face. "You want all that power, Drake? You want to be the biggest, the baddest, the strongest and the greatest? _Pierre_ is the biggest, but he doest act like a bully. Wolverine is the baddest, yet Jay can take him and he's only 16! Rogue is the strongest and she'd sell _her soul_ to be a normal! And the greatest, Xavier, he'll be the first to tell you he's not, _and doesn't want to be._ While you on the other hand have it all, but you don't have it at all and that eats at you, but you'll never admit that to your friends. Am I right?"

"Well, _ya_. But I see all that in you, Stewie."

"You mean Frost wants you to want ME to want that kinda power! Admit it, you were hesitant to take this tutoring stuff on. You've never taught anyone how to use these powers have you?"

"The Prof-"

"Xavier is a good man, but he never conjured up a snowflake or a snowball, or _showed_ you how to make an ice slide. He's like a coach, he convinced you to be able to do it on command, then on your own, then helped make you better. Nathan did that for me for three years, than Alea and the Admiral, and even Jay helped where he could. Now Frost, Cassidy and Nichols are all going to do the same.

"You _know_ all this. You could have taught me. As in REALLY taught me by doing it yourself and helping me in what I'm doing wrong. But you didn't think you could teach that which you still haven't mastered, right?"

"How could you tell?"

"Frozen shotglass molds, Drake? I've been doing this for almost four years, you don't think I've made a tons of ice cubes? That's not a test, that's a stupid _party trick!_"

"You don't know Emma, she-"

"Wants to make up for the death of the Hellions."

"You know?"

"Agent Nichols told me about it, he found out about it yesterday and as far as I know Alea, Jay and Nathan don't know, yet. But none of that is an excuse for what happened either."

* * *

><p>"'Will he change? He has to stand to face his only judge, the man he sees in the mirror and ask himself if he wants to. If he can't do it by himself, then he needs to look to his friends. If they are anything like mine all he needs to do is ask.<p>

"'Drake screwed up and I got hurt, but unlike a skinned knee or a broken arm, the passage of time isn't going to fix this.'"

* * *

><p>"Nichols said you called what Emma did to your body a 'sweet nightmare.' But do you know what an 'evil dream' is?"<p>

"Kordel told me-"

"I asked if YOU know what an 'evil dream' is?"

"No."

"I wouldn't tell this to Agent Nichols because I don't know him, but I'm going to tell you. Since you don't deserve it, you don't get the details, but the reason I don't turn to ice is because I almost killed Nathan by nearly freezing him to death."

"Oh my god!"

"The evil part in that dream is when I remember it, my powers kill him in that cave and I get trapped with his frozen corpse for eternity."

"I didn't know honest!"

"How could you? I've only told three others and my cousin wasn't one of them. But that's why I don't use my powers like that. There is only one time I would even think to unload my gift like that!"

"'I have been told he's sorry and would do anything to turn back the clock, but since no one here has that power, Agent Nichols asked me how I'd make this right.'"

"So when I nailed you in ice I made you relive all that," Bobby started to look at his feet. "Shit, Stewie, I'm sorry for what I did."

"'Sorry?' You're 'sorry'? _Au contraire_, I need to _thank you_, Robert.

"You see when we got back to our homes, everything was sacked; the deeds to our homes, our family's wills, my first hockey stick, Nathan's favorite fishing hat, our photo albums, literally leaving us with just the clothes on our backs and what I have up here," He pointed to his head. "But since that day in that cave, I started to forget important things, like the songs my _mère_ used to sing to me, the way my _père's_ eyebrows would furrow when he's setting up a triple deke, the way Aunt Joséphine liked to comb my hair differently just to tease my mom, the sidearm way Uncle Donnie would cast his line when fishing trout, and all those birthday parties with Nathan.

"The head shrinks from the Youth Advocate's Office said it's dissociation from the whole ordeal coming to a head at once, but I know the real reason. _Ma famille bien-aimée_ was taken from me, but because Nathan was spared, every last memory of happiness I _ever __**had**__, _was sacrificed in exchange."

"Hey, don't say shit like that! That wasn't your fault!"

"You don't think so, Drake? When you froze me, my life flashed before my eyes, and for the first time in over two years, I could recall things I thought I would never remember again. Aunt Joséphine's warm missing-tooth smile. Uncle Donnie's famous Nunavut porridge. Christmas in _Ville de Québec_. Watching grey seals in Kouchibouguac National Park. Everything came back! I thank you for that, Robert."

Stewart hugged him tightly, and kissed both his cheeks, though Bobby was too stunned to react. "_Vaut mieux prévenir que guéri__r," _He whispered to him._"Tête de rubber._" When the Canadian released his hold on him, he continued.

"When I came to, it all started to slip again. At that moment I had an epiphany; The only way I'll ever get those memories back is when I rejoin _ma famille bien-aimée_. If you hadn't done that who knows when I would have experienced that much happiness again. That's why I can't allow anyone I love to harm you over _this_ incident, Drake."

"You afraid I can't take 'em all on, Stewie? I trained with Hercules and the Black Widow back in LA."

"I know how far they'll go, once they cross that line you're afraid to approach, you couldn't take _any_ of them. Although I thank you for my memories, my family taught me one thing I'll never forget. _**The value of life!**_ You nearly sent me to that Penalty Box in the Sky, Robert Drake, and I still haven't learned how to drive yet! _**C'est vraiment de ta faute!**__I'm gonna make you pay for what you did!"_

* * *

><p>"'Right now I feel beaten, broken, and humiliated, so it is only fitting he should experience those same feelings. But since that is what Alea, Jay and Nate were forced not to do. I have to find a way to do those things without touching him.<p>

"'So, I move, _and I was assured that this will get enforced,_ that Bobby be restricted to base for the next 37 days.'"

_37 days!_ Nathan mulled in silence clinching his fist. _**Thirty-seven FUCKING DAYS!**_

* * *

><p>"Why 37 days?"<p>

"In 37 days, it would be the anniversary of the day they found the crash site. Our families' remains were never found so on that date we have to petition_ Le Premier Ministre de Colombie-Britannique_ to declare our families death _in absentia._ We have to petition British Columbia's Provincial Government to declare them legally dead." Stewart explained noticing Bobby wince.

"I'm giving you that time before we have to make that journey for you to figure out if reaching your peak is worth the climb. You don't need my Evil Dreams. _I don't want your Sweet Nightmare!_ You have a lot to think about in the next 37 days, Drake, and I'm making _sure_ you focus!"

* * *

><p>"'With the exception of saving the world as a team,'" Jubilee continued to read. "'he doesn't set foot nor frost one centimeter off the grounds! Not the club scene, not to the store, not to Tim Horton's, not to grandma's house, no one is to offer to let him ride along to Chez Ashton's for an order of poutine.' Hey Wolvie, didn't you say that stuff tastes like dog food over at Harry's Bar?<p>

"'During this confinement he and he ALONE is subject to cleaning the mansion from head to toe. With the lone exception of the Blackbird, _as that's still Logan's job for the next week,_ cleaning the refrigerator, stove, microwave, washing the dishes, pots 'n' pans, moping, vacuuming, dusting, scrubbing the tub, showers and the toilets, the whole kit and caboodle, is Drake's job FOR THE NEXT 37 DAYS!'"

Several of the assembled mutants snickered, some giggled, some even laughed out loud upon hearing the fate that awaited Iceman. Three young mutants in the back apparently didn't find that sentence funny.

"'There is a reason I had chosen this date. But I wasn't asked to explain my reasons, so I will not do so. _**Don't ask!**_ None of you need to know!'"

* * *

><p>"Now, I haven't told that story to Nathan and none of them know that I'm losing my childhood memories-"<p>

"You could talk to Jeanie or the Prof, Stewie."

The young Canadian grabbed Bobby by his collar and pulled him out of his chair. "**AND STOP CALLING ME **_**'STEWIE'**_** DAMN YOU! MY MOTHER CALLED ME THAT! SO NO OTHER SHALL EVER AGAIN!**" He shoved him back onto his chair. "I'm holding you to secrecy, Robert Drake! No one is to **EVER** know what was said in this room! This _NEVER_ gets out! Not to Frost, Xavier, Nathan._** TO NO ONE!**_"

* * *

><p>"'That is my final words to the X-Men as a whole, but I have included a letter explaining this decision for <em>ma seule famille<em>.

"'Alea, please read the front of this envelope and follow it's instructions before reading the letter,'" Jubilee turned the page over several times. "That's it guys. That's all that's here. Here's the envelope, Alea. It's written in Canadian, too." She left it on the podium then sat back down next to Jean, Scott and Logan.

"Thank you, Jubilee, for your narration," The Professor then gathered up all the papers, leaving Stewart's letter. "As I had agreed, that shall be the final word on the matter. I agree with Agent Nichols' assessment, and I admire Mr. MacKenzie's maturity in his decision. The young man feels this course of action will impart to Robert a valuable lesson on responsibility. I am sure it will. I wish though, to discuss this further, with the senior leadership, so if you all will please return to my office, everyone else is dismissed. Miss. Kaulalona, here is Mr. MacKenzie's envelope, if you please."

"Aye-Aye," She replied then stood and approached the podium after the room had thinned considerably.

After everyone, save three young mutants exited the Hanger Deck, Nathan McPherson grabbed a folding chain and began smashing it on the ground.

"**CHORES!**" Jason voiced what they were thinking as he kicked several other chairs. "_**That was a load of bullshit! He was put up to that!"**_

"I'm not entirely sure guys," Alea said as she retrieved the envelope. "If he was writing that under duress, he would have used a different date. No one else knows what happens at the end of March."

After smashing the chair on the ground several more times Nathan finally flung it to the far side of the hanger before rejoining them. "Well, what does it say, Alea?"

"_'I know your all pissed at me,'" _She translated._ "'But I'll explain it outside. Please walk out to the Escalade, then open this.'_ Let's go, boys."

* * *

><p><em>End of Part eight<em>

**_©David D. Amaya 2012_**


	9. Chapter 9

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
><strong>By David D. Amaya<strong>

_**Part Seven "Evil Dreams Sweet Nightmares"**_  
><strong><em>Chapter 9<br>_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey**._

* * *

><p><em>"I bet that was intense, Ange,"<em> Everett apprised the story his friend just told. _"I don't know if I'd do the same thing if I were in his place."_

"_S__í__mon_, homes," Angelo replied from the one of the spare office rooms at the Mansion. "I wouldda hate to be in _wheto's_ snowshoes, brother."

* * *

><p><strong>{EmWiz}<strong> *Doui suru.* I can't forgive anything like that! Your buddy, MacK must be a really nice guy, Osananajimi.

**{PwrPlnt}**Yea, he is, but I can't shake that image of him frozen like a dead salmon. If I EVER get my hands on any of the creeps who kidnapped me, I wouldn't care if it got messy!

**{EmWiz} **Me neither! But I've taken care of that **if** it ever happens again!

* * *

><p><em>"That took guts on his part, Lariat. <em>_**And yours.**__"_

"Thank you, Mr. Block," Kordel told him after he finished reading Stewart's letter to his ex-partner. "But I have been reprimanded and suspended before, so I do not believe Bobby is getting off as easily as everyone else thinks."

_"Now that wouldn't be 'cause someone stayed to listen in?"_

"No, Charlie, I was 'gauging their conversation.'"

_"I remember that now, _'It ain't eavesdropping if you don't hear a word in edgewise, but you can always tell what happened from the tone of the voices you can make out._' Damn, Lariat! Does the Director realize that you're clearly his best disciple?"_

"I did try to get him to write a book for the Law Enforcement community when I was still a reviewer, my publisher would have produced it."

_"Naw, it's called 'the best kept secrets' for a reason, Lariat. So what did you gauge between Bobby and Stewart?"_

"Nothing in the time I was gauging until the Director called. Though considering what I have been told from other residents and what I call pull off certain mission logs, Stewart is making him contemplate if being a more powerful mutant is worth the lust for power itself. However, something happened which is leading Stewart to take the high road knowing his loved ones would hate the result. They want an eye for an eye."

_"More like both kneecaps for a fat lip where I'm from, Lariat. So how they taking it?"_

"After they exited the mansion to read the letter, Kurt went back to retrieve this for me and he said that there was a busted folding chair next to the Blackbird while Logan was waxing it."

_"How do you know he didn't do it?"_

"Kurt said there were no claw marks on it."

* * *

><p>"So, do you fellas wanna get out of the cold and sit down?"<p>

Jason and Nathan just looked at her.

"I didn't think so either." Using her telekinesis, she cleared the snow off Jason's Escalade and she hopped up to sit on the SUV's hood, then she opened the envelope, and began to read Stewart's letter aloud;

" 'I know this is a disappointment to the three of you. I also know that you would have hurt him so badly…. Well, I know what you'd do, and I know what I would have done if it were any of you. But now is not the time or the place.

" 'I am asking for a pass. Not for Drake, _for me._

" 'What if Alea crashed because she broke formation trying not to singe Angel's wings and Cannonball didn't catch her. Or if Nathan was to have absorbed some strange alien metal and couldn't change back. Or if Jay was to break Logan's nose, again, and nobody was around to stop their knife fight _this time?_

" 'Nichols asked me point blank, _'Will swift and blinding violence make you whole? Will it heal you body and spirit?'_ after thinking about it, I actually don't see it. Not this time, _not for this_. Accidents are gonna happen, just be glad it happened to me and no one was maimed.

" 'Alea, your _père_ was right, we all have things to learn about our powers and we can't do it on our own anymore. We could all use what these schools are offering.

" 'Nathan, you have to further your _cadeau_. You can't be content on cinder blocks and baseball bats anymore. They believe if _états de la matière que vous absorbez_ contain its own energy, you can absorb it as well, _mon cousin._

" 'Jay, there is more to your ability than knocking out every son of a bitch in the house, John L. Trust me this is where you are going to learn what you need to use your TRUE power, and I don't mean that loaded haymaker either.

" 'Alea, Professor Xavier informed me he wants you to learn how to carry people in your arms to rescue people, you wouldn't have thought to even think about something like that, but here it can happen! That and the fact I know how much you love to fly, which isn't something you could do all the time a month ago. And we all know that when you fly each moment in the sky is like a million hugs from your _mère.'_" Alea had to pause to wipe away a tear.

" 'I know your hearts are in the right place. What I'm asking- _non,_ what I'm _**begging**_ you guys, is that your anger not be in the same place. How do we expect everyone to earn our respect if we can't respect ourselves?

" 'Yea, I am pissed at him! Believe me, _Je suis pissé, à ce pauvre fou!_ But, I handled him _my way._ If you guys, _ma seule famille,_ can't respect my decision, _I never had it._

" 'Nichols figured out what went wrong and hopefully it'll never happen again. Now we need to move on, and put this chapter behind us. Trust me, if you remember how that Fireman's 5K ended, you know it could have been worse!

" 'Now come out of the snow you three, you're gonna catch your death of cold out there! _Le chocolat chaud est sur moi!_

" 'Stewart.'"

* * *

><p><em>"Did the kids agree and accept, Lariat?"<em>

"No, and yes. I doubt they agreed with his decision, but they will accept it as it is their code. They shall be upset for weeks after this, Charlie."

_"It's painfully clear you need to assign more homework."_

"That is not a far flung recommendation, Charlie, especially after the confrontation I witnessed after they read his letter."

_"Thanks, but how is Ms. Frost, taking his wishes?"_

* * *

><p>"Is this how you plan to make decisions affecting the Academy students, Charles? The recommendations of a traumatized child!?"<p>

"I believe the MacKenzie lad made a fair decision, Emma."

"I was _**not**_ referring to _**Stewart**_, Moira!"

"EMMA! What Kordel did was not only exemplary," Sean explained. "but clearly this situation was a powder keg he felt he had to defuse. But here you are wishing to explode it just to get your way!"

"Emma," Scott asked. "Since you are clearly disappointed in Kordel's findings and Stewart's decision, what would you do? Me, I would have asked for a one-month suspension, Logan, among others, would have asked for five minutes in the woodshed, alone. Just how would you punish Bobby if Stewart doesn't feel it's warranted?"

"My way!"

"Which is?" Jean asked her. "and that question requires that your answer be something other than 'Harsh' 'Death' or 'Dismemberment'."

The White Queen spun around to address her dismissive remark but was stopped by the professor. "Emma, by allowing Kordel to investagate this matter I made a decision I knew you would not accept. But clearly he was the only impartial judge to Robert's action this afternoon. He felt Stewart was mature enough to come to a reasonable disciplinary pronouncement. That decision _**clearly**_ was one he knows his family does not accept! Though he has personally advised Robert the motivations behind his decision that he need not inform the rest of us."

"But they WILL explain themselves to me!"

"As Kordel delivered his findings to Robert, I had a cursory conversation with Stewart about this matter, Emma. He informed me the reasons for his decisions he would only impart to Robert and intended to swear him to secrecy. I gave him my word everyone in this room would respect his wishes, and he vowed to me that his family's code of ethics, _alone_, would assure they will abide by his request, though he _is_ wary they would be disappointed, which is why he included the separate letter to them. Even now at least two of them are calculating retaliatory actions as they are hearing Stewart's passionate plea for calm and self-restraint. A plea I am surprised has to be made in this room, Emma."

* * *

><p><strong>{EmWiz}<strong>I'm tellin' you, Mz Frost is pissed at Lariat and it don't take a rocket scientist to know she's prejudiced against him and I don't think it's because he's a norm. But if he pisses her off, what makes you think that ain't goin' to have a trickle-down effect to the Daitouryou's first born freakaziod!

**{PwrPlnt}**MO NAI DESU! Ever since dad decided to run for Prezident, school stopped being fun. You remember how everyone bailed on me because their 'rents were on the Red Team? Billy, Mark, Jazz, Stevie, Mr. Carey. Everybody started to H8 on me and you remember what I told you about Dullswell, Flemwad, and that whole bunch.

It's like I told 'em earlier, Oz. **You know** I hate to sound _selfish_….

* * *

><p>"…But if this is what is going to happen every time the White Queen and Lariat disagree, everyone here will ask us to leave!"<p>

The President's son was pacing in the RecRoom venting to Kitty, Angelo, Jubilee, and Rogue over the potential fallout based on the oblivious displeasure of the Academy's Headmistress due to the decisions made by his Canadian teammate and his Secret Service bodyguard on how to punish Bobby.

"I overheard the guy who runs the White House tell Dum-Dum that if this doesn't work out they'll just transfer me back and say my cover got blown," Cyrus continued. "I can't go back to DC you guys. Thanks to Flemwad everyone thinks it was all a hoax! I don't trust anyone there!"

"Surely the White House Command will just rotate Agent Nichols out of his assignment at the Academy," Kitty offered up. "He did say the Director knows that there are several mutants in the Secret Service he can trust to serve here."

Jubilee just shook her head. "You know most of the troops don't trust _him_ yet, Kitty, and not just because he ain't a mutant. But I thought we jumped over the bridge over the river flatscan yesterday? There are six telepaths in the house that wouldda fried his noggin already if they didn't. Besides Fearless Leader trusts him, Irish, Storm, an' Gumbo, trusts him, heck, even Wolvie trusts him! And in case anyone forgot to catch SportsCenter for the highlights," she pointed to herself with both her thumbs," _**I **__TRUST_ Secret Agent Dude! If that ain't a stamp of approval I don't know what is!"

"You reckon the Professor'll trust anyone else, Kitty?" Rogue asked. "To be honest Ah didn't think that Ah could welcome a Revenuer that can read minds or walk through walls with open arms."

"_Símon_," Angelo agreed. "But who else can we all trust to have 'Watt's back, _chia?_ One of the Avengers?"

"Nope," Cyrus replied. "Woodise was cool with me since dad won the nod and I was stuck with him for two years, then he started being a dick right around the time I found out I was a mutant, so I guess he was in on it the whole time. I can't come here with anyone else!" Tears started to form in the young man's eyes. "How am I supposed to trust any other Double-O Zeroes! If he's not welcome here, _**than neither am I!**_"

Rogue wanted to give him a reassuring hug and tell him everything would work itself out, but when she began to rise, Kitty reached over and whispered, "That's not what he needs, _yet_." Then Jubilee stood up and placed a sisterly hand on his shoulder.

"Look 'Watt, you only _think _you know how pissed she is! Me and Irish where there when Popsicle confronted Frosty a while ago and it got mucho intense! We all know that she can be a _**real**_ Ice Bitch at times. But I'm tell ya she really, _**really**_ cares about what happened to Stew and she'd get that pissed if it wouldda happened to any of the rest of us. You remember what happened after dinner the day you guys showed up. She's pissed at Special Agent Dude, because she just found her new arch-enemy, the Syndrome to his Mr. Incredible, the Lord Voldemort to his Harry Potter, the Emplate to his being able to breathe on his own."

"_Who_-plate?"

"Long story, homes," Angelo assured him. "We know you're upset, that's 'cause you're one of us now, _like it, __**or else**_. No regrets, no refunds! This shit'll blow over in a week or two, then she'll chew on someone else's ass for something petty, Sean will take a few hours calming her down, and we all tiptoe _sobre cáscaras de huevo durante unos días._ My advice; catch up on all your homework when it happens, _cabrón_."

"In any case," Kitty continued "I think I've figured out the difference between them; Emma has to be in total control 24/7, and when she's not, _look out!_ Whereas Kordel is only in control of himself, and when he loses his grip over everything around here, well you saw what happened yesterday in the Danger Room! He saw a Code White level, Top Secret Homeland Security Action Directive turn into a punch line! But instead of freaking out, he yielded, he is upset he had to do that, but if it is one thing I know we each learned from our time with SHIELD, he knows there is no point of trying to defuse a bomb that all ready exploded."

"You see 'Watt, we're corrupting him to the Dark Side rather nicely!"

The four mutants in the room all turned to Jubilee.

"My point exactly, guys! Three of you look like Secret Agent Dude! Ange though looks more like a molten federalie."

* * *

><p><em>End of Part nine<em>

**_©David D. Amaya 2012_**


	10. Chapter 10

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
><strong>By David D. Amaya<strong>

_**Part Seven "Evil Dreams Sweet Nightmares"**_  
><strong><em>Chapter 10<br>_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey**._

* * *

><p>"Now you <em>are<em> going to get threatened by all three of them, Bobby. I expect them to abide by my wishes, but it is a conflicting feeling. Whatever you do, don't back down. There is a line you won't cross that we've already jumped over. But when they try something, remind them of this;"

Stewart told Bobby words the young Canadian knew would keep him safe from the harm he knows his loved ones could still inflict. "Got it, Bobby?"

"Yea. You know, for what it's worth-"

Stewart waived his hand, "Save it. I know what you're feeling, so I know what you're about to say. You just got to let this run its course, all right?"

"Okay Stewart, I'll catch you later. Just rest up. I'll call Hank and Kordel and let 'em know we're done here."

Bobby patted him on the shoulder and exited the room, leaving the young mutant alone with his thoughts.

As he left the room he found himself facing three teenage mutants.

* * *

><p>"…We shall be departing for <em>Marbles Champ<em> before 1100-hours, Mrs. Parkman," Special Agent Kordel Nichols informed the First Lady from Dr. McCoy's office in the MedLab. "No formal instruction is planned for tomorrow, although the students have a Geometry test Tuesday, and there is an Economics project to submit Wednesday, among their regular subjects next week…. Kilowatt's subjects, Agent Ziegler? Young Mr. Parkman is currently working on a reading assignment, '_The Book of Three_' by Lloyd Alexander…. It is the first book in the _'__The Chronicles of Prydain,'_ Col. Fury…. Yes, like '_Lord of the Rings,_' sir, just completely different….

"…Right now there is a free-study period while the staff is holding an administrative meeting, Lt. Duggan…. I am not in attendance of that meeting as I am conducting this Task Force session, Agent Ziegler…. Of course they are aware of the existence of the Task Force, Mr. President. The overview of Executive Order 84220 is still posted on the White House website, sir, along with the text of all your other non-classified Executive Orders. It is public knowledge up to the first three pages of Sections One and Two…. No, Mr. President, any discussions that require either my presence or my input would be tabled until I return.

"The purpose of this evening's meeting, Mrs. Parkman?" _Oh crap!_ He thought. "There was an incident earlier this afternoon. No one was seriously injured and Kilowatt was not involved, nor witnessed the event…. A fellow student was involved in a training mishap with another instructor due to lack of communication and a student was slightly injured as a result…. Because, I was tasked to look into the matter, ma'am. The investigation took three hours to come to an conclusion….

"My summation, Colonel? The instructor in question overestimated the use of a student's specific gift and that allowed the incident to occur. My findings were simply to request to all the instructors that they augment an enhanced training preparation stratagem which accentuate communication with the students before training engagements. My findings were submitted as requested and I was assured my recommendations would be implemented immediately….

"No, Mr. President, I do not foresee that being an issue, you may expect your son to call at the top of the hour…. Thank you all and have a pleasant evening."

Special Agent Nichols disconnected the call to the Special Task Force and dropped his phone on Dr. McCoy's desk in disgust then rubbed his temples.

"My sincere apologies if I was eavesdropping my good friend," he then noticed Henry leaning in the doorway to his own office. "But I could not help but overhear your conversation. One that I will assume, was received in the oval-shaped office of our resident relief pitcher's father."

"Not at all, Henry," Kordel rose to greet the good doctor. "Though it was a Task Force session, all the facts are already known to _everyone_ in attendance, including what was not in my oral report."

"With one notable exception. Am I to assume the Secret Service codename for the Academy is '_Marbles Champ,_' Kordel?"

"Yes it is, Henry. It was the First Lady's recommendation. It is derived from the Norman Rockwell Saturday Evening Post cover of the same name from 1939."

"The Berkshires' most famous illustrator," Henry remarked. "Cyrus' mother was an artist, arts administrator and art historian of some renown before her husband's ascent into the national political arena. If I may ask, what is the codename for the Institute, my friend?"

"_Balanced Rock."_

"Of course you do realize the Balanced Rock landmark is in the hamlet of North Salem which is actually on the west side of town, my friend. I also noted that you did not elaborate on the training mishap."

"My orders come from the Director _personally._ I am to _NEVER_ lie to POTUS nor utilize Aesopian language during official Task Force sessions, but when discretion requires, I should aspire to be _'economical with the truth'_." He emphasized the Director's stance on his Task Force reporting. "As he paraphrased one former intelligence agency director's Senate committee testimony; 'nobody wants to embarrass a President of the United States.'"

"But I assume the impression that there are things that you shield from Anthony Parkman as the Commander-In-Chief, you feel he should know in his more important role as Cyrus' father."

Kordel sighed. "Plausible deniability may work for illicit arms deals or black operations that go south, but this is his son we are discussing, Henry! He deserves to know the X-Men where the heroes who rescued him! If it were the Avengers who risked their lives leading the rescue of the President's son, every member would have been given a Congressional Gold Medal and a parade down Pennsylvania Avenue!"

"May I remind our resident federal officer that I earned full membership to what the tabloid media have dubbed 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' as have several other mutants who have served with pride and distinction. And, in case you have not as yet acclimatize yourself to our roster of previous teammates, Ms. Marvel resided here in the Mansion and bravely fought alongside the X-Men, and now having earned the honor of leadership of the Avengers, she, as her teammates, are always welcomed friends here."

"My sincere apologies, Henry. I did not wish any disrespect to you your teammates or any of the heroes you have fought with, but I trust you understand my frustrations. Every time I omit information on Kilowatt's day from his parents, feels like I trade a piece of my pride in lying to them."

The Beast placed a furred hand on his friend's elbow. "I know this must place you in an awkward position, not telling them the whole truth and nothing but the truth, Kordel. Though I am positive the President is pleased that Kilowatt is adjusting to the new educational situation to fulfill his brother's wish that his mutant gifts are developed in a positive manner in a politically non-hostile environment. I am all but certain Cyrus' mom and dad do not need to know that the classmate in question required passive external rewarming to combat moderate hypothermia, nor that the incident in question occurred during a combat training session with a founding member of the X-Men."

"How would you have handled the same situation, if you do not mind being put on the spot, Henry?"

"In a word, my good friend? _Prudently_."

"Well played, Dr. McCoy."

"Thank you, Kordel, I have been an observant bystander and unwilling participant of more than my share of tense confrontations including less-than-diplomatic parley sessions between friend and foe alike."

"It would seem that I have a lot to learn if I am to earn the honor of being a member of the X-Men."

"You have more than earned the honor, Kordel, I just sincerely hope you can survive the experience, my friend."

Suddenly the sound of a violent confrontation in the hallway called the pair to the doorframe.

* * *

><p>Nathan McPherson walked the halls of the Institute with seething ire. He wants to make someone feel pain. He can never forget those horrible days inside that icy crypt. He remembers what happened in that wretched cave differently, but the end result was the same.<p>

The only family each had was their kin from their mamma's twin. No fathers to show them to be real men. No mothers to teach them how to be true gentlemen. No one to give them away on their wedding day. No grandparents to their children. No aunt and uncle to stay the weekend to catch "Hockey Night In Canada'. And to add true insult to their injuries, all they had left in this plain of existence were guilt, regrets, and scars to remember them by.

He'll do _anything_ for Stewart MacKenzie. For him no mountain was too high to scale. No ocean too vast to swim. No force too great to overcome. No task to daunting…

Save perhaps his cousin's wishes.

_I'll do this his way! _He's been repeating to himself several times since he reentered the mansion with Alea and Jason, all three headed to see Stewart and discuss his letter._ But he better be six blocks away, cause if I get my hands on – Oomph!_

He doesn't get to finish his mantra the seventh time, for Bobby Drake bumped into him as he turned the corner headed for Hank's MedLab office.

_Pardonnez-moi, mon cousin. _He apologized to Stewart._ I can NEVER forgive __**him**__!_

He grabbed Drake by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall with a resounding thud. Jay wanted to help knock him around but was held back by Alea.

_THIS IS BETWEEN __**THEM**__, IAKONA!_ Alea sent to him as she struggled to stop his advance. _Despite what happens after this, they're still blood! Nathan will have to answer to Stewart! _Over his shoulder she saw Dr. McCoy and Agent Nichols appear from an office, obviously drawn by the commotion. Shoving her boyfriend back the Hawaiian erected her strongest force field to envelop the trio, halting their interference, but feared her inner-strength was not enough.

_O mighty, sacred Lono-makua, God of Peace and Prosperity!_ She silently prayed. _Bless me the strength needed to hold my 'ohana holo'oko'a to its debt of honor. Stay the hands of my brothers and - _I can't believe I'm saying this!- _Keep that lôlô hüpõ in one piece. __**For now!**_

"If I were to lose Stewart, NOTHING AND NOBODY would stand in my way to get to the son of a bitch responsible!" He was face to face with the X-Man. "You almost kill the last shred of family I have and I'm supposed to be satisfied with _**thirty-seven days! **_I don't care that he wants to give you a pass! Give me _one_ good reason I shouldn't fuck you up right here and now! _**ANSWER ME MOTHER FUCKER!"**_

Bobby, to his credit made no move to defend himself nor utilize his mutant powers. He simply repeated Stewart's words;

"I don't have one," he wearily stated. "But if anyone gets the first shot. It deserves to be Stewart."

"_**DAMN YOU, DRAKE!"**_ Nathan grunted through his teeth, then threw Drake to the floor. _**"Thirty-seven days! **__Now walk away while you still have that ability!"_

Bobby picked himself up off the ground. Alea dissipated her force field and he continued to walk passed everyone and headed to the turbolift, Hank followed with him. Nathan pounded the wall with his fist in dissatisfaction, his head he buried in the crook of his elbow in frustration. Alea wrapped her brother in her arms and hugged him tightly from behind. "He's not worth it _kaikunane_," she assures him. "Your cousin chose to be the better man, follow his good example, _Nakanaela_. That means trusting his decision."

"But I'm so fuckin' angry," he grunted back. "I can kill a goddamn tank!"

Jason then approached them and hooked Nathan's neck and also whispered sage advice to the Alaskan; "I know just what you're thinking, carnal. If you guys can cheat me into comin' here, we can convince Sno-cone to let us hog-tie Drake and dunk 'em in a tub filled with antifreeze!"

Despite their differing tactics, Nathan knew they both spoke from their heart's for him and his cousin. He wheeled around to face the pair and enveloped them both in a group bear hug. After several moments calming down, the trio noted Agent Nichols still standing in the doorway.

Jason broke the silence. "Decided to take the easy way out, One-Time!?"

"As it was a preconceived notion the end result would be disappointing to many this day, Mr. Delano," He replied. "The only '_easy_' decision about this whole affair was the conclusion was to be based upon truthful statements of facts."

"I don't care about what everyone else here feels is disappointing," Nathan fired back with tears of rage still in his eyes. "Drake hurt MY cousin! That's what _**we **_care about! What about _his_ health, _his_ mental state, _his_-"

What about _his __**decision**__, _Mr. McPherson?" Nichols offered up. "He decided on, what I now believe, was an exceptional decision, which he thought was a _fair_ proportional response, not the most popular nor the one he expected the three of you, _the most important people in his life,_ would have preferred. And I must add he was correct. The three of you obviously care enough about him to openly seek reprisal, but my question to you all is this;

"Do you _love_ him enough to abide by his decision?"

* * *

><p>"<em>How did they respond to that one, Lariat?"<em>

"Nathan put a sizeable dent in the wall before they continued to the Recovery Room. Stewart's faith in his family is apparent."

"_How so?"_

"I am positive the words Bobby used to fend off Nathan were not his own. After that confrontation was defused, I left the MedLab to inform Kilowatt to telephone Castle. That is when I was confronted about this, again."

"_By Emma?"_

"Please do not get ahead of the story, Mr. Block!"

* * *

><p>"Nice matador technique, Secret Agent, dude!" Jubilee stomped her heels and snapped her fingers like a Flamenco dancer. "Like, <em><strong>OLÉ!<strong>_"

"Jubes!"

"What Kitty?" She remarked with mock surprise. "Fearless Leader wouldn't delegate bustin' Popsicle. Irish wouldn't subcontract a punishment session to anyone else, and Frosty _DAMN_ sure wouldn't let anyone else have the satisfaction of crushing him under any other than her leather high heel! Then, there's the new guy." Kordel gave her a look of disappointment.

"_You're right, Jubecita,"_ Angelo whispered. _"That look reminds me of Sean after a math test."_

"The Professor mentioned you'd come to a fair decision, Agent Nichols," Kitty began. "But many believe you passed the buck to Stewart."

"'_Passed the buck,_' Miss. Pride?" Kordel repeated, noting that Jubilee, Angelo and Rogue all nodded. "Kurt gave me Mr. MacKenzie's response to the group in residence. His decision called for Bobby to be confined to the Mansion for the next five weeks. A decision that was not only _overtly_ fair to Drake, but a most difficult decision considering his family is _**far**_ from pleased with the pronouncement of sentence!"

"Well, Ah believe everyone thinks y'all let the youngin make his decision so ya wouldn't look like a bad guy."

The shocked look the Secret Service agent displayed reminded her of Hank after Jubilee poured Nair in his bottle of Head & Shoulders. "Am I to take that statement to mean if I were to have personally imposed that same thirty-seven day confinement, Rogue, you and the rest of the X-Men who have a negative opinion of that conclusion, would have accepted without another word?"

"Well, homes, you didn't come up with a month's worth of Shithouse Patrol," Angelo observed. "Or was that what you already decided on?"

"If I were not so confident in Mr. MacKenzie's ability to be the better man, Mr. Espinosa, I would have chosen a far different punishment for Bobby's actions."

"Like what, Sugha?"

When he told them his original plan for Drake, the looks on their faces reminded Kordel of Aunt Rose when she saw Gary Erwin sitting in his grandfather's favorite chair all those years ago.

"You're fuckin' shitin' me!" Jubilee blurted out. "You'd let Popsicle thaw out for that long!"

"I agree with Jubes, that seems an excessive decision for-"

"_An accident,_ Miss. Pride?"

"I was about to say, _a mistake in judgment._"

"I concur with _that_ statement, Katharine. By diverting such an important decision to Stewart was a colossal mistake in judgment!"

Turning his head to the doorway, the White Queen had entered the library. The two Generation X students quickly recognized the look of dissatisfaction. Sean, Moira, and Betsy entered the room hot on her heels.

_"Vámonos de aquí."_ Angelo whispered to Jubilee. _"This ain't gonna end well."_

"Lass, lad," Sean addressed them in a rescue attempt. "Would you two please join me in the…"

"Ms. Frost," Kordel interrupted the student's escape. "I know you have some animosity towards me. But I am not _entirely_ sure why you do. If you care to talk about why you feel so threatened by me, would you be so kind as to explain what have I personally done to your person or fortune that will explain your acrimony towards me? You never know, Emma, conceivably, there has been a misunderstanding we can resolve. So what is it? It is because I am not a mutant? Is it because I am a federal law enforcement officer? Or are you still upset over the erroneousness trading halt the Nikkei issued has sent Frost International's stock price down eight points in after-hours trading?"

Jubilee snickered. The White Queen threw her such a scathing look, Psylocke flung a shield up around the girl's mind. Before she could launch into a new tirade though, she noticed from her peripheral vision one of the individuals in the room that lacked mutant abilities, reached inside his jacket for the briefest of moments, Emma knew without her telepathy he was contemplating the brandishing of his firearm. Outraged that either would imply that she might attack her own student, Emma fixed the Secret Service agent with a piercing stare. Dr. MacTaggart stepped up from where she had been watching in the doorway.

"Emma, are you this willing to be right at all cost?" She implored the Academy headmistress. "Even at the risk of reopening fresh hostilities that are even now only just on the threshold of calm?"

"When I pronounce punishment, _Moira_, I have the courage to dole it out personally instead of wiggling out of the responsibility like a worm! What I would like to know from _you_, Agent Nichols, is this the way the Secret Service intends to protect the son of the President as well!? Delegating the assignment to the stronger willed!? For I have yet witnessed any actions worthy of neither trust nor confidence!"

"To the contrary, Ms. Frost. My _trust_ in Mr. MacKenzie's decision making skills are evident by the _lenient_ punitive assignment he announced to Mr. Drake. A mature decision _worthy_ of the respect of his peers and the adult members of the X-Men, because the decision _**specifically**_ was intended to upset the only three with vested interest in the outcome, who _alone_ have reason to be displeased with the sentence. That is because they know what happens on the _thirty-seventh day. _I am _confident_ he did not take the fragile ego of a certain mutant _with an affinity for white_ into consideration!"

This time, Jubilee was not the only one who not only snickered, but laughed uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>"Now I told you <em>ayer por la tarde<em> that he's tougher than the big bad _Lobo_, but I'd never think my new hero would be _jura_, bro!"

Everett stopped laughing just long enough to ask; _"What did she do to him, Ange?"_

"That's the fucked up part, homeboy."

* * *

><p><em>End of Part ten<br>_

**_©David D. Amaya 2012_**


	11. Chapter 11

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
><strong>By David D. Amaya<strong>

_**Part Seven "Evil Dreams Sweet Nightmares"**_  
><strong><em>Chapter 11<br>_**

**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey**.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the Recovery Room, Stewart received hugs from his family with Alea giving him a kiss gingerly on his cheek. Alea and Jay sat on either side of him as they sat on the edge of the bed. His cousin turned one if the chairs around and sat on it backwards leaning on its back.<p>

Stewart gaze was at his feet as he addressed the ones he loves. "I guess you guys wanna know why."

"If this happened to Alea," Nathan reminded him. "You wouldn't stop Jay from going after any of 'em."

"I made a decision that I don't have to ask anyone else here to follow. Even Xavier promised me that my wishes will be carried out."

"But KP, _for that?_" Alea questioned as she hugged him. "If he wasn't so immature he wouldn't've hurt you like that! This _'a'ahuã _ is skating on his youth! He needs to be made an example of! This approach isn't going to work on a _hüpõ_ like him, _po ki 'i!_ Why did you choose that course, _Kewalaka_?"

"Yesterday, before we had that combat lesson, Mr. Cassidy was showing me videos of the way he works _dans la merde._ He actually knows what he's doing. Sure he's a _tête de rubber_, but who else is gonna help me work on my _cadeau? _

"_L'Amiral_ was right, we all have things to learn about our powers and we can't do it on our own anymore. We could all use what these schools are offering. If he learns his lesson, he can teach me to be better."

"But, he's a second-rate fuck-up!" His cousin interjected. "Please tell us you didn't let him off the hook 'cause you were worried about what everyone else will think?"

"_'S'inquiètent de ce que tout le monde va __penser__?'_" the Canadian repeated. "It didn't happen to them! So why does anyone else have an opinion on this?"

"Because One-Time passed this on to you, so he didn't have to feel the heat from _Cyclope_ and Frostbite-in-the-ass for lettin' 'em off scot-free."

"_C'est ce que tout le monde pense?_ They all think Nichols was gonna let him off _easy?_"

"It's what _**we're**_ thinking, _Kewalaka_."

"But that's not the way it happened…."

* * *

><p>"Nice speech, you're going to read <em>that<em> to everyone?"

"No, Mr. MacKenzie," Agent Nichols informed the young mutant. "I am going to inform Bobby first, then submit this to Professor Xavier. He felt it be best to read the summery to the group as a whole."

"Good idea under the circumstances."

"What do you mean by that, young man?"

"Word from _Docteur_ McCoy is that moitié of the X-Men think he should get dealt a Get Out of Jail Free card, the rest want him _dealt with." _Stewart looked the federal officer in the eye. "So what are you gonna do?"

" I am going to recommend a ninety-day suspension from active duty with the X-Men and his restriction to residence."

"_Quatre-vingt dix jours de suspension?_ You're going to stick him behind a desk for three months?"

"Yes, Mr. MacKenzie. As this is a serious contravention of trust that caused severe harm to you as his student, that is the recommendation I will be submitting to Professor Xavier.

"As I wrote, he stated he was feeling considerable pressure to not underperform as your instructor in your training. That is not, _nor shall ever be acceptable_, as a valid excuse for actions such as that. If he felt he was not up to the task, he should have spoken last night up like Mr. Guthrie, who voiced concerns over failing and the fear of possibly injuring the students he would be instructing as they both were informed of the mentoring program Professor Xavier was implementing. That showed considerable valor on Mr. Guthrie's part.

"If Mr. Drake would have voiced his opinion before hand, at minimum he would have had another instructor with him and would not have done something so reckless. I am also going to recommend he utilize the next three months refining his abilities and the techniques he intends to instruct to you."

_"You really think I'll let him teach me after today?"_

"You said it yourself, Mr. MacKenzie," He turned to page three of his report. "_'Once he started showing me what he thought I should know, you could sense a shift in his entire character. He did seem to take the whole tutor thing seriously.'_ Granted it may be akin to a reclamation project, but I see the potential in him that Professor Xavier does."

"Doesn't my input mean anything?" The young Canadian asked him. "This affected me NOT anyone else!"

"If I may ask you, Mr. MacKenzie. How would you handle the situation if you could pronounce sentence on Mr. Drake?"

"I know what my family would want to do to him. But if I were to think it out loud, it'd be considered a _presumptive offence_ by the Crown." Kordel looked at him sternly. "What? You _want_ me to lie to you?"

"Do you realize the ramifications of any retaliatory actions taken on your behalf, Mr. MacKenzie?"

"_Our le meilleur ou pour le pire, nous vivons et mourons aussi un!"_ Was Stewart's reply. "That means something to all of us _only_ as long as it means something _to each of us__**!**__"_

"If you are still in the mood for the truth, Mr. MacKenzie, then please answer this question for me; Will swift and blinding violence make you whole? Will it heal you body and spirit?"

"My questions are; What about Drake? Is saying 'sorry' any more than lip service? Because I'm the one in that's the infirmary, they will not accept _just_ an apology."

"So by your own words, if your cousin, or Alea, or Jason were to seek reprisal and singly faced with expulsion, you would leave with them in protest. _Ai-je raison, monsieur MacKenzie?_"

_"__**Oui!**_ It would be tough, but if any of us are unwelcome here, than none of us are! I'd leave with them in a heartbeat!"

"What do you mean by _'it would be tough'_, Mr. Mackenzie?"

"We're all tired of moving," He replied despairingly. "Since we met up with _L'Amiral et de sa fille_, we've gone to _de cinq écoles différentes_, six if you count the move to the Academy. But if resolve meets reality, I'd be packing my bags for the hundred thirty-one kilometers back to Connecticut. We're all the family we'll ever have again."

Kordel thought about the young man's words. He is accustomed to hearing the demand for a less-than-judicial version of justice from the victims of crimes he has investigated in the past. But, this was not part of his duties to the government. Right now his duty was to help this young man get through this incident and past it. The words of the White Queen echoed in his head and his decision was made for him.

He removed the last two pages of his report, crumpled them in his hand and threw them three meters to the waste basket in the corner of the room. Then retrieving a notepad began writing on a new page.

"The reality of this incident, Mr. MacKenzie, is that what happened was a training _accident_, not a premeditated act of malice against you," the Secret Service agent spoke as he was writing hastily. "But the fallout of this incident is being felt by not only you, but your family and the rest of the students and staff, but this has a lasting and profound impact on _you, alone_. The tasks Professor Xavier had given me were to get to the truth, recommend ways to prevent future incidents of this nature, and to suggest disciplinary actions if I believed such is warranted, _which I do, Mr. MacKenzie._"

"Fair enough," Stewart appraised. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"As no guidelines were given for this investigation, nor any exist for such incidents," Agent Nichols stopped writing and looked the young man in the eye. "I will implore YOU to come up with a suitable way to penalize Mr. Drake for his actions this afternoon."

"Whatever I feel he _truly_ deserves? Okay, what's the catch?"

"There are two stipulations. First, you must write a letter to the X-Men as a whole explaining your decision and your thoughts and feelings that led to that decision. Secondly, since you stated this only effected you, whatever decision you come to must only effect Mr. Drake _and no one else_. No involvement by anyone directly _or indirectly._"

"Right now I feel beaten, broken, and humiliated, so it is only fitting he should experience those same feelings. What if I ask for ten minutes alone in the dojo? That won't involve anyone else."

"If you are expelled, by your own words, your family will leave with you. So that reason alone makes that avenue unacceptable."

"What if I ask that he be drummed out?"

"What if someone leaves with him, Mr. MacKenzie? Again, unacceptable solely for that reason."

"So, I have to find a way to make him feel all that without hurting or touching him."

"I would have preferred the words _'Impart a valuable lesson on responsibility to Mr. Drake,'_" Kordel replied as he finished writing on his notepad and removed the sheet of paper from it. "but in short, _yes._ I shall deliver my findings to Professor Xavier after I inform Mr. Drake. Use that time to draft your statement. If you promise that you will adhere to both stipulations, I will submit it sight unseen and I will recommend that it be enforced in spirit and to letter."

_"__Sérieusement?__"_

Kordel handed Stewart his notepad and a pen.

"_Oui, __monsieur MacKenzie. _I am quite serious."

Stewart took the notepad and stared at it. "I have something in mind, but it's a long story and I'm not in the mood to explain what no one needs to know."

"Then do not include that which you feel is private, but understand what you do write down will be read to the entire group in residence."

"What about my family?"

"They will be read your response with the group, but it you feel the need to further explain your reasoning, feel free to include a separate letter to them."

"Are you still afraid Alea is trying to fry Drake's brain?"

"Do you believe she is even _capable_ of such an offense, Mr. MacKenzie?"

* * *

><p>"See, he doesn't think you'd do it, 'Lea."<p>

"You didn't tell him that story about that knife wielding psycho that held his girlfriend hostage when _Makuakane_ was stationed at Portsmouth? He's still a vegetable!"

"_Vous plaisantez!_ No one has to hear the gory details of how far any of us will go for each other! I trusted that you guys wouldn't do anything since I _asked_ you not to, but I think they'll keep Drake's melon protected until we leave, so please, _don't._"

Without another word Alea stood up off the bed, gave Stewart a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and headed for the door.

"Where you headed, 'Lea?"

"To talk to Ms. Frost and convince her to let you handle Drake your way,_ Kewalaka._ She's more pissed at him than we are. You guys stay here, this needs to be discussed telepath to telepath." Then she left the three of them and went to find the Academy Headmistress.

Nathan refilled their mugs of hot chocolate and lifted his. "Raise 'em fellas! We've all been to Hell 'n back, 'n back again, but it's always been the love of the Admiral's Daughter that has served as the Siren's Call that's brought each of us back from the brink. _**To Alea,**_ the best thing to happen to this misfit band of bastards since our own mothers held our sorry asses in their loving arms. _**Slàinte!**_"

_**"Santé!"**_ His cousin responded. _**"Salut!"**_ Their brother echoed. The trio collided their mugs together in honor of the young Hawaiian they each loved, drained its contents, then slamming them empty on the bedside table. Stewart laid back on the bed. "You still wanna beat his ass, don't you, Nathan?"

"Well, there's always the next time we're in town."

"I second that emotion, _carnal._"

* * *

><p><strong>{EmWiz} <strong>So what did you tell the 'rents about this snafu?

**{PwrPlnt} **A WHOLE LOTTA NUTHIN'! They don't think I know that the Double O-Zeros gave Lariat a bugged Blackberry for me to phone home with! Why do you think I'm using Nate's Droid right now! Z-Man and Dum-Dum listen in on us from the Flower Room! I ain't tellin' 'em anything that can get me kicked outta here!

**{EmWiz}** Then what do you tell 'em about your safe crackin' sensei?

**{PwrPlnt} *****ARE U NEW!*** They're my 'rents! I ain't tellin' 'em anything that can get ***me*** busted!

**{EmWiz} **Good thinking, 'o Pickpocket Padawan. But what happened when you got back to the library?

* * *

><p>"Oh, hi, <em>Kulo<em>," Alea replied as the President's son bumped into her as she entered the hallway. "I'm looking for Ms. Frost, do you know where she is?"

"Lariat said they are all still in the Prof's office. I'm headed back to the library, to give this back to him." He showed her the SHIELD-issued phone Kordel gives him to contact the White House with. "I just got off the phone with mom 'n' dad, _amongst others_." He mentioned for her to go first, with a sweep of his hand. "How's Stewart doing?"

"Dr. McCoy wants to keep him in the lab overnight, but he's recovering very well, _Kulo_. Thank you for asking," She ruffled his hair in a sisterly manor, just like Remy, Rogue, and Jean do. The President's son actually gets slightly annoyed by the gesture, but he's glad he has friends to annoy him the way Oz does when they're in the same zip code.

"You're welcome, by the way," she said reminding him she's a telepath. "That's what friends are for. How's your family, Cyrus?"

"They miss me and I miss them. At least Andi has Mr. Bamf to keep _her_ happy. I just wish I can could get the eavesdroppers off the line if I have to tell 'em something I don't want anyone else to hear."

"I think I may have a way to help," She offered. "Give me a couple days, _Kulo_."

"I'd appreciate it. What about the rest of you guys? You all still pissed off?"

"We're all simmering down to a slow boil," She replied as they rounded the corner towards the library. "We're gonna be mad at him for a while, but that's why I need to talk to the White Queen. Don't worry, 'Watt, we're gonna be leaving him in one piece, but we'd take it as a personal favor if you'd spill grape juice, spaghetti sauce, and stuff so he'll have something to remember us by for the next few-"

"_When I pronounce punishment, Moira,"_ They heard emanating from the library. _"I have the courage to dole it out personally instead of wiggling out of the responsibility like a worm!_

"_Mattsu!_" Cyrus groaned, stopping him in his tracks. "Ms. Frost ain't complaining to Doc MacT 'bout Lariat, is she?"

_ "I am __**confident,**__"_ Came the tail end of the rejoinder from a familiar male voice._ "he did not take the fragile ego of a certain mutant __**with an affinity for white**__ into consideration!" _Then the unmistaken sound of laughter roared afterward.

"You don't have to be psychic for the answer to that!" They both dashed the two dozen or so steps to the library doorway to see Jubilee, Rogue and Angelo laughing hard enough that tears were beginning to run down their cheeks. Sean, Miroa, Kitty and Betsy looking to the three in shock and to Agent Nichols with concern. Alea felt a weird echo from their auras, a tell-tale sign their minds were being shielded, apparently by Psylocke to protect them from the Academy Headmistress' wrath. The Hawaiian then placed the strongest one she has ever erected around the mind of the President's son.

The White Queen, to her credit showed no outward sign of displeasure over two of her students enjoying the uncouth, boorish remark made at her expense, she _will_ castigate them upon return to the Massachusetts Academy, then deal with the insolate X-Woman at her leisure. "The lone consideration I have is for the welfare of my injured student! It is my responsibility to insure their safety and education!"

"Emma," Sean said, placing a hand on her arm." Please calm yourself."

"I am calm down, Sean!" she barked pulling his hand off her. Then settled her hate filled gaze on Kordel. She had never met a person without mutant abilities that was so able to anger her so. "Special Agent X thinks that he can waltz in here and tell me what to do when it concerns one of my students! I shall not stand for it! No one tells me what is in the best interests of my students. _No one!"_

"With the exception of your students, Emma?" Kordel responded, the frustration of having to defend his findings to _everyone_ now clearly evident in his voice. "If I may quote the White Queen, _'I am positive whatever actions his family would deem reasonable, I would endorse,'_ I am truly sorry if this does not follow with your obsessive need to be in perfect control of everything and _everyone_, but I think we can all agree that statement more than any other was why I allowed him to show the X-Men his maturity, neither he, no I require your endorsement to know that his was the best decision."

"_How- __**dare**__- you"! _She drew out each word venomously. "You believe that a badge, a handgun and gracing the cover of Time magazine allows you to come waltzing in here, looking down your nose at us lowly mutants, expecting us to yield to your whims and grant your every wish!"

"He's done no such thing, Ms Frost, _and you know it!_" Emma turned to the doorway to see Alea and Cyrus standing there.

"Miss. Kaulalona," She tells her student. "This is a private matter! Moira,I will ask you to escort Alea, Angelo, Cyrus, and Jubilation to the Recreation room."

"_Belay that order, Doctor!" _Alea replied. "This stopped being private the moment anyone older than 21 got involved, Ms. Frost! Your pissed at Bobby, _well me too!_ You're upset Xavier asked Nichols to fix the situation, _I understand completely!_ You can't stand the fact he passed this on to Stewart, _join the club!_ You hate the decision he made, _**your vote makes it unanimous! **_ But at least _someone_ had to act like a grown-up this afternoon, _even if it __**kills**__ the rest of us!"_

The Admiral's Daughter then turned to Cyrus' bodyguard. "Agent Nichols, we don't _accept_ his punishment of making Drake Jerky the Frozen Janitor. We don't believe in it. We can't stand it. But we are honor bound to _respect it!" _She then returned her gaze to the Academy Headmistress._ "_Ms. Frost, even if we don't agree with it either, I came looking for you so I can convince **you**, _woman to woman_, to respect his decision as well, but I see that you are harder to convince than we were, so, officially I, on behalf of Nathan and Jason, hereby deem the decision Stewart made, _reasonable_. So _that_ is the _final_ word on the matter."

"Though I am dismayed on her assessment of the situations outcome, I concur with young Miss. Kaulalona's assessment of the situations solution, Emma, once again."

Now at the doorway was the patriarch of the X-Men, obviously drawn to the library due to the continuing conflict.

"It is obvious that my presence, nor input, is no longer required," she strolled to the exit passing her students and Charles, but as he stopped at the doorway, she turned and delivered her parting shot;

"Miss Kaulalona, I regard Robert's 37-days of chambermaid servitude as being a more mature castigation than say, the _childish_ prank you and your fellow students preformed _en masse_ your first day at the academy, nor Agent Nichols' _infantile _utilization of vegetarian marshmallow catapults as a retaliatory measure!" she left the room in stunned silence.

"_See!_ I told you guys I was innocent that day!" Jubilee remarked with her arms folded across her chest in a defiant pose.

"Oz _was_ right!?" The President's son asked his Secret Service bodyguard. "It really _WAS_ you, Lariat?" All eyes were on Agent Nichols, who just nodded.

"Told you guys!" Jubilee replied breathing like Darth Vader for effect.

"_Jubilee."_

All eyes in the room were on her in a slightly disapproving way. "Okay, this is gonna sound weird, but each of you looks like the person to your left."

* * *

><p><em>End of Part eleven<br>_

**_©David D. Amaya 2012_**


	12. Chapter 12

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
><strong>By David D. Amaya<strong>

_**Part Seven "Evil Dreams Sweet Nightmares"**_  
><strong><em>Chapter 12<br>_**

**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey**.

* * *

><p>Everett stopped laughing from pure exhaustion. "Your right buddy, That's fucked up. She'll seek revenge when you guys get back, maybe I am better off stuck here. It's gonna suck to be you!"<p>

"_Tell me something I don't know, homes."_

* * *

><p>"Ms. Frost already had planned a pop quiz for her Physical Science class Tuesday, but guess what Warren Worthington III had told me awaits the students at 0800-hours tomorrow."<p>

"_Are you gonna warn 'em Lariat?"_

"After what happened in the library, Charlie, I feel obligated to spread a rumor that _may_ suggest the students brush up on chapter eleven of their textbooks. If only just this once."

_"You think the students will be trusting you now?"_

"_No._ I have the sinking suspicion that the rumor mill will spread the incident. But I fear that if there are any other negative confrontations between Emma and I, the students will be made to suffer for it. I still have to earn the trust of all the students, _and apparently some of the senior members of the X-Men_. I am certain this incident in the library will not do so. And on top of all this, I have honor of incurring the legendary wrath of the White Queen of the Hellfire Club. I have heard first-hand accounts of her more _'ethics-impaired'_ business practices, but some of the stories that have been divulged to me here, does give me cause for apprehension."

_"You know what they say, son. Keep your friends close, __**keep your enemies closer.**__"_

* * *

><p>"Charles, what do you <em>truly<em> know of Agent Nichols?"

Emma and Professor Xavier were seated in his study, where a small fire burned in the fireplace opposite his desk, the golden light of the flames licking at the rich, dark paneling of his walls and floors, whose warmth contrasted with the frigidly hostile demeanor of the room's guest.

The Academy headmistress had demanded to speak with him in private. After exhausting all attempts to sway his mind about the handling of one of the X-Men injuring one of her students and indulging such benevolent behavior in regard to what should have been exemplar discipline, worthy of instilling fear in those who would _dare_ fail her students.

For the founder of the X-Men, who has debated narrow minded politicians, ill-mannered political pundits, and even _his best friend,_ the virtues he and his X-Men had fought and died for, the coexistence of mutants and humans in modern society, he is again disappointed to be placed in the role of a harried parent, trying to placate an unreasoning child.

They had been arguing about the Secret Service Agent and his place in the Academy just like they had two months ago, and only now had Emma begun to calm and behave reasonably. Earlier in the evening, he had similar conversation with Warren over Kordel Nichols, but his concerns was over his ethics, not his occupation nor his genetics.

The Professor sighed wearily. "Emma, what can I tell you that would alleviate your distrust of Kordel?"

"_Nothing_. I do not like him, and there is not one good deed he could perform that would make me feel differently." Emma's words were dangerously quiet. "What I want to know, Charles, is whether you think he is capable of harming my students?"

Xavier closed his eyes for a long moment, trying to find the words that would satisfy the White Queen. He sighed and looked into her face.

"By order of the President, Kordel had been subjected to the most specialized training regimen the government could offer, well beyond that given to the military's élite forces. He had been extensively trained under the expert tutelage of Captain America to be nothing short of an army of one. You saw him participate in a combat session with all your students. You did wish to see how well trained he was, and he performed brilliantly in defeating the students. No one was injured, save himself."

"Though he decided to gain a underhanded advantage!"

"Deception is one of the greatest weapons not easily defeated. You of all people would agree, and to paraphrase young Mr. Delano," He began to tap his temple with a grin, "the Ultimate Weapon _is_ often far superior to brawn." Emma scowled in response.

"You yourself noted that he, without prompting, _nor complaint,_ accepted the responsibility as the vanquished party, Emma. He seeks the respect and trust of ALL who proudly wear the X. And quite frankly _he has earned both_ in the eyes of the X-Men."

"_Not all of the X-Men, Charles._" She reminded him coolly. "If we do not trust Col. Fury and his SHIELD swine. I see no reason to welcome someone with direct ties to a sitting President with a non-committal stance on the issue of mutant persecution, w_hen he has the most important reason to take up the cause! _So I shall reiterate my earlier demand that Agent Nichols be removed from the Academy. He is not welcome."

"Are you willing to expel young Cyrus solely due to your hatred of Agent Nichols, Emma? You know as well as I the law requires he be afforded protection by the Secret Service."

"Cyrus Parkman is courteous, well-mannered, willing to learn all he can about his abilities and diligent in his studies. Despite his spending almost all his spare time on his outdated computer, the President's son is more than welcome here, Charles," she assured him. "But the Director did say he knew of several mutants in his command. Surely he could have had the foresight to assign a mutant, _being a mutant himself!"_

"Young Mr. Parkman does not share your appreciation though, Emma. The young man has made the conscious decision that if Agent Nichols is _p__ersona non grata, _Cyrus himself will no longer feel _he_ is welcomed here. He does not trust ANY other Secret Service agents due in no small part, because he has no idea who else could have been involved in his kidnapping. You have read the reports the Director gave us on young Cyrus' psychological examination after the ordeal he was subjected to. He had always felt a sense of apprehension since his father's ascent to the Executive Office.

"After his family left his lifelong home in Seattle, his life had been turned upside down, moving to a fully staffed, ornately decorated, 135-room mansion. To an impressionable 9-year-old, that amounts to a hostile alien environment, in a golden-gilded cage, surrounded by armed personal with enough weapons to invade a small country. He may have maintained some semblance of normalcy if he was to maintain his former slate of extracurricular activities, but that was the causality of a policy change enacted after that unfortunate incident that occurred with President Obama's children in Washington," He shook his head with a sigh. "I was never more relieved to know Carol Danvers enjoyment of soccer led her to officiate AYSO matches.

"Those new restrictions, in effect, made Cyrus, what he coined _'a prisoner in the Executive Penitentiary' _with no friends, save his revered uncle, until his death at the hands of a common drunk driver. Since that time, he has relied on the lifelong, and now long distance, camaraderie of his best friend to salve his loneliness, only the internet keeping their relationship alive. Much the way Angelo and Everett do over the telephone." Emma was visibly upset upon hearing her former pupil's name.

"Then enter Kordel Nichols," The Professor took a deep breath and hoped his next works sway her attitude about him.

"Since I was introduced to President Parkman's son and his Secret Service bodyguard, I knew of the challenges just in admitting the young man to the Academy, let alone his instruction to control his mutant gifts.

"What if Kordel was not assigned to the White House that fateful September day, Emma? The agent he succeeded was actively involved in the kidnapping and attempted assassination of that child purely because he was born a mutant! His death was a calculated step in an attempted silent _coup d'état_. Foolishly believing the President would enact anti-mutant legislation in retribution to the _'mutant menace.'_ Agent Nichols was not only instrumental in his rescue, but bravely fought alongside the X-Men, virtually at the cost of his very life."

"Yes, the little _Flatscan_ who could!"

"Emma, you know how much I despise the use of such derogatory terms in this house! To dare find fault with him based upon his birth is no less a crime of thought than the ideology of the so-called Friends of Humanity!

"Do you truly despise the young man simply because he was not born a mutant? He has proven, despite not having metahuman abilities, that he more than capable in defending himself, his charge, _and your students."_

"Even if he is just an over-glorified _government stooge_, Charles?"

"Kordel could have chosen to retire from his service to the government after recovering from his injuries, Emma. The Director even presented him with another assignment, one which amounted to a promotion. But Agent Nichols decided that preserving Cyrus' secret was of greater magnitude than the advancement of his professional career.

"You are no doubt aware that the Director had requested a larger presence of federal officers and direct access to the students backgrounds, it was Kordel's persistence that persuaded the Director that the President's son was perfectly safe at a school he had never stepped foot in, Emma. But it was because of the reserved size of the Academy student body, that the First Lady suggested he assist as an instructor, to alleviate yours and Sean's schedules. I more than welcomed the addition to the Academy."

"Again with the outside influences, Charles! Since when does the word of a self-styled art historian bear any credence here?"

"Mrs. Parkman pointed out that due to a previous long term undercover assignment with the Secret Service, Kordel already has proper teaching credentials for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, which you and Sean lack."

She simply crossed her arms across her chest, turning her head slightly to look into the crackling flames of the fire. When Charles spoke again, his voice was soft and thoughtful. "Is there nothing that will change your opinion of him, Emma?"

Emma snorted, shaking her head. "You've always been soft, Charles," she retorted. "Inviting in any that comes begging to your doorstep like a stray cat."

With that she rose, then walked out of his office.

Charles shook his head. He know there is still animosity between some of his X-Men and their former enemy in the White Queen. But despite the deep seeded acrimony, they _can_ work together. He just hopes she can have a working relationship with the newest member of his X-Men at minimum, for he knows the trust and respect of Emma Frost is as difficult to earn as it is for her to reciprocate.

_As Jubilation and Hank have bid you, Kordel, _he muses in silence. _I sincerely hope you can survive the experience, my friend._

* * *

><p><strong>{EmWiz} <strong>In a word. ****DAMN!****! Take it from an Japanese kid who ::may:: have pissed off an instructor or two or ten. STUDY HER COURSES! The test you fail just might be your own!

**{PwrPlnt} **Tell me about it! Kitty 'n' the non-magical rixyuu, popped in here a few minutes after that verbal slugfest and warned she's dropping a pop quiz on us tomorrow morning on photosynthesis. In another word, e/z B+, but I put on a fresh pot of Blue Mountain to stash in a thermos in case anyone needs their eyes opened at a moment's notice.

**{EmWiz} **'Watt you are possibly the most humanitarian mutant there! OK, she's pissed at IceGuy for hurting MacK, then she gets pissed at Lariat for letting them work this out. Now to see how pissed she is at you new kids now that the other Islander you know got up in her Kool-Aid. You need to figure out how to locate, get on, and maintain her ***good side.***

* * *

><p>"Shit, <em>ese,<em> Don't think I ain't been trying! But the search continues! Just a sec homes. Kitty Kat Just phased in here. _Qué onda__,__ chia!?"_

"_Hola_, Angelo. _**HI EV!**_" She yells toward the phone knowing who he'd be calling at this late hour. "Just dropping by to spread this _vicious_ rumor that Emma plans to spring a pop quiz on you guys first thing tomorrow before you guys head back."

_"What'd I tell you, Ange! __The fallout continues!"_

"_Qué poca madre!_ What does the _chismosa_-mill say on what we gotta look out for, _mija__?_"

"Well, mind you this is _just a rumor, _but Kordel _may_ have _hinted_ you'd better select Physical Science for $400, Alex. _'This process is what __plant life uses to convert carbon dioxide into organic compounds, using the energy from sunlight. Though not the Swamp Thing.'_"

_"What is Photosynthesis!?" _

"_**Correcto, amigo**__**!**_" Angelo turned the phone to Shadowcat. "Kitty tell 'em what he's won!"

"**Everett Thomas!**" She said in her best game show host voice, "For having the correct answer you get NOT to take the pop quiz! And since you are our 15th caller, you get _**the home version of our game!**_ Well I'm headed to the RecRoom warn the rest of our studio audience. _**MISS YOU LOTS EV!**_" she called out as she phased out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Then she goes, 'We didn't want Bobby punished by plain' the maid. We hate it, but we'll let Sno-Cone do this his way cause he's, like, our bro,'" Jubilee replays for Paige, Jono, Monet, Remy and Kurt in the RecRoom. "Then she looks Frosty in the eye and goes 'I came to you, <em>telepath to telepath<em>, to talk you into seein' it his way, but since you're _way more_ pissed than we are, I officially declare StewMac's punishment, _good enough_. So that is, like, _that!_"

Kurt just shook his head from his perch in the corner. "That cannot be a good thing, _meine jungen freund._ She can hold a grudge like _eine junge mutter hält ihr baby auf_. It is no secret _direktorin der akademie_can be very difficult to deal with, ever since the moment we met as enemies."

"She almost worse as ally, _mon ami__!_" Remy chimed in leaning on the pool table. "_L__a Reine Blanche_, do anything for _vous les jeunes étudiants._ But she don't see no one else as her equal, except _Professeur_ Xavier, _peut-être. Les petits nouveaux_ do not recognize that 'bout her, 'cause they think she wouldn't do more damage to_ L__'homme de Glace_ than they still want to."

"They are just protecting their bro, you guys." Jubilee told then. "You saw what Jay did to Ange the first day. That's nothing compared to what they can do as a group!"

_If that would have happened to any one of us,_ Jono replied from his position on the couch. _Emma would have flown the same degree of rage, Jubes._

"It seems to me," Monet offered up. "That they also are more prone to giving into their anger. After Agent Nichols retrieved the flag from Alea during our training exercise she literally erupted in to a fiery rage, almost rivaling the Phoenix, seemingly because he had so easily defeated her without a physical confrontation."

"Well, I agree with Monet about their anger." Page spoke from the easy chair clutching a throw pillow to her chest. "You saw what Jason did to that tree! He did that with his bare hands! I foresee that they will have confrontations with Ms. Frost for a while to come. Then there is the issue with Agent Nichols. I mean, he is a nice person, he is very polite just like Nathan and Stewart, but he still isn't fully acuminated with the way Ms. Frost is, well, _just__** is.**__"_

"Oh, I think Kordel knows more than you think about how Emma's Titanic mood swings sway." Kitty Pride appeared through the closed doorway.

"How much does he know of her wrath, _Kätzchen_?"

"Enough that there is his _vicious_ rumor spreading around that Her Frosted Majesty plans to spring a pop quiz on you guys first thing in the morning before heading back to Snow Valley."

Jubilee and Jono groaned upon hearing this information. "Awe man! I just hope it ain't on photo synthetics, that's, like, _cruel_. That whole chapter keeps puttin' me to sleep!"

"Jubilee, every chapter in every subject puts you to sleep." Monet replied as Remy, Paige, and Kurt chuckled.

"I can't help it if all their classes are a one-way boat trip on the snooze cruise, Ms. Perfect!" Jubilee then stuck her tongue out at the rest of them to emphasize her position.

"Well at any rate, I thank you for the tip, Kitty," Paige stood up. "I'm going back to my room to study, _if I can_. I don't know if I can concentrate with all this hanging over our heads."

_Well, girl, just think of it like this._ Jono offered up. _The more she's upset with the new arrivals, the less she has time to get upset at us._

"Well guys," Kitty spoke as she headed for the wall. "I've got one more place to spread this around before I head back, you all have a good night."

"Where you off to, _Petit Chat_?"

"Down to the MedLab and warn the new arrivals_._ Bye guys." She waved as she phased through the wall.

* * *

><p>"…Then she starts to walk out of the library," The Admiral's Daughter tells the three young men in the MedLab recovery room. "But she stops at the doorjam, turns on her heel, doing that hair flip thing you only see in <em>bad<em> chick-flicks, and says; 'I'll regard Drake's 37-days of maid service as being more mature than the prank you guys did the first day, nor (Agent Nichols') vegan marshmallow catapults as retaliation!'"

The three young men before her looked at each other as a dog would gaze at its reflection in water, puzzled about this twist in the day's events.

"What a bitch on skates!" Nathan remarked. "She's not pissed because he got hurt, she's just pissed she isn't allowed to brain-fry Drake!"

"Not exactly guys, but otherwise, _yea_, that's why she's pissed at Nichols-"

"And that's why we're pissed at _**her**_!" Jason added. "You know, I'd respect her for that if she wasn't so damn _phony_! _'I will not allow any of my students to be harmed!'"_ he mimicked. "The way everyone thinks she'll get hood-rat vicious if any of _'her students'_ get hurt, you'd be stupid enough to think she really gives the slightest damn!"

"No, it's when she _does_ get street-rat crazy," Said a voice behind them that caused three of them to hop to fighting stances. "That's when you know she does care."

"_Damn it, Pride!_" Nathan said in surprise. "Doesn't _anyone_ knock around here!"

"You could at least use the door, _Pōpoki!_" the Hawaiian admonished Kitty. "Does she do that often _Kalekona_?" she asked the cat-sized purple dragon from his perch in her backpack.

"What brings you here _cette belle soirée, __mademoiselle?_" Stewart asked from his bed.

"To spread this _vicious_ rumor Emma plans to spring a physical science pop quiz on you guys first in the morning before you guys leave."

"Now instead of being pissed off _for_ us, she's pissed off _at_ us," Jay remarked. "Talk about petty!"

"Well so much for catching up on last week's episode of _Continuum," _Stewart looked towards Nathan."And you gave me _merde_ for bringing my _livres scolaires!_ What subject do we have to worry about, _Madam Cagnotte_?"

"Physical Science, you guys. Chapter eleven; _Photosynthesis_." Kitty informed him. "And if her PhySci tests are anything like I remember them, _and I'm told they are! _You'd better know the structure of a chloroplast."

"What's a chloroplast?" Nathan asked.

"The organs in plant cells that take in light to make energy."

"_Quel taré, Jason!_" Stewart tells him. He flipped him off in response to being called a nerd, _in French_.

"How watertight is the scuttlebutt around here, Kitty?" Alea asked. "Who'd you get this from?"

"Warren mentioned it to Agent Nichols and Kordel asked me to tell everyone, so you don't get caught unprepared for it. And it's clear you guys are gonna need more hot chocolate for this, Alea."

"Well in any case," Nathan reached out took her hand and in the gentlemanly gesture of extreme politeness taught to his family by their mothers, kissed it softly. "We do thank you for the heads up, Kitty."

She blushes a rosy shade of red as she pulled up another chair and leaned to the four students in the room. "Look you guys, Emma can be difficult. _Take it from me!_ When I first met her, I was younger than Stewart, she looked at me that first meeting like a hungry wolf and I was a rack of lamb. Boy did she give me the creeps! Two minutes later, I passed through my bed onto the living room floor, the first time I know of that I used my powers. Right after, that I met the Professor, Logan, Ororo and Petey."

She shook her head at reliving that memory, from what seems so long ago, like it was yesterday. "One moment I'm splitting a triple-scoop ice cream soda with Ororo, the next thing I know the White Queen's goon squad attacks us! And that was just the first of MANY stories! You should ask Ororo if she'll tell you her most memorable run-in with Emma!

"Sometimes it's still hard to believe that with all that baggage any of us can trust her, but I do. And the only reason that I can is because what she is making up for with you guys at the Academy, is what she's afraid to lose again."

"What do you mean, _'afraid to lose again'?_"

"She wants to make up for the death of the Hellions, Jay." Stewart replied softly.

The other three in the room looked to him "Who the hell are the Hellions, Yoink?"

"Her original Academy students, _mon frère._"

"Hold up!" Jason exclaimed. "Was there something they forgot to tells you guys between periods five months ago?" Stewart nodded.

"Nakanaela, would you pour Miss Pride a mug-full if you please," Alea asked of the Alaskan as she rose. "There's a story she wants to tell us." She then opened the door the Recovery Room.

"Where you headed, 'Lea?"

"I'm going to fetch Cyrus. I'm positive this is something he'll need to hear with his own ears."

* * *

><p><strong>{EmWiz} <strong> (*_*') **!? **(*_*')

**{PwrPlnt} **Yea.

**{EmWiz} **Yokatta koto! Does everyone else know this story!?

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding, Cyrus!?" Kitty remarked. "What you guys are feeling right now is almost like when I heard the story of <em>your<em> rescue! Just wait until someone unloads the Phalanx story on you. That's how Generation X was formed."

"Is there anything else we should really, _really_ know, Pride? "

"You will, Jason, just ask Jubes, she knows all the stories. Those are the ones that don't start with _'When I was with the X-Men…'_" She looks to her wristwatch and notes it is a quarter to 9PM. "But that has to wait for another day. Come on guys, it's getting to the end of visiting hours, or more to the point; It's the time when Hank usually attempts to sneak in his secret stash of Twinkies!"

* * *

><p><em>End of Part twelve<br>_

**_©David D. Amaya 2012_**


	13. Chapter 13

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
><strong>By David D. Amaya<strong>

_**Part Seven "Evil Dreams Sweet Nightmares"**_  
><strong><em>Chapter 13<br>_**

**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey**.

* * *

><p>"…Then she goes 'But that whole chapter keeps knocking me out!' then M replies. '<em>Jubilación<em>, every single chapter _te lleva a hora de la siesta__!' __M__uy cómico,_ Ev!"

_"And as always she went 'Can't help it if all her classes are a slow trip on the snooze cruise, __Ms. Perfect'__!' Right?"_

"Word for word, bro!"

"_You know Ange, that Fed you guys got with you seems like a nice dude. Too bad Emma's gonna break him like-."_

"_**Chinga tu madre!"**_

"_Okay! Okay! Simmer down, homeboy! No need to get pissed!"_

"Sorry, bro! I wasn't talking 'bout you,** it's Lockheed! **_**That pinche dragon jacked my smokes again! And my favorite Zippo lighter!"**_

* * *

><p>"I told all the students, Kordel," Kitty informed the Secret Service agent. "Are you sure Emma is going to be testing them on photosynthesis? If you're wrong they'll hold it against you."<p>

"I am as positive of this information being genuine as I can be," He looked up at his notes for his morning economics lecture. "I will ante my reputation on the authenticity of this intelligence, Miss. Pride. But, if for some reason I misheard Ms. Frost informing Mr. Worthington of the subject she intends to quiz the students on, I cannot offer the students any apology they will believe nor accept. I then must tally their response as another hazard of the teaching profession."

"What are you playing at by warning them, Kordel? If the Emma finds out you asked me to warn them, Well, it's _your_ neck!"

"As I recall it was a merely a _vicious rumor._ More to the point, Miss. Pride, if that fleeting sentence grinded out by the gossip mill leads to an improvement of the class average on that test, it would be no one's fault but their own."

Kitty and Lockheed nodded their heads at the Federal Officer's logic. "There is one more thing though, Kordel. I told the new students about the death of the Hellions."

Kordel put down his notes. "I only learned of that incident by Sean's suggestion that I review certain mission logs. May I ask you to quantify which new students?"

"Alea, Jason, Nate, Stewart _and_ Cyrus."

"Would you be so kind as to repeat what you imparted to the students that was not included in the official version, Miss. Pride?"

* * *

><p><em>"Whoa, Nelly! That was one hell of a whopper, Lariat! Or at least it would have been if you were known for tellin' tall tales." <em>

"I know, Charlie, but it is with this revelation I ask for a favor of you that I do not deserve."

_"Trust me son, if anyone deserves a favor or two, it's you. So name it. What do ya need, Kordel?"_

"To find out what, if any, the contingency strategy the Service has in place in the event of a Sentinel attack on Castle."

_"This has you worried, doesn't it, Lariat?"_

"To death itself, Charlie."

"I guess you don't want me to go through regular channels for this?"

"If I were to ask the Director, he would ask me why I need to know about something this extraordinary."

_"I'll work on shaking the trees in the morning, but I got to let you go, Lariat. That tour bus we've been waitin' on finally arrived. __**Maverick!"**_He called out._**"Break out the baggage carts, we got company!"**_

"Thank you, Charlie. You have no idea what this means."

_"Already forgetting that I'm a mutant, too, Lariat. I'll call you at the Academy if I find anything out right away. Have a good night, Kordel."_

"Have a good evening, Charlie. Good Night."

* * *

><p>A lone figure stands in the moon-lit mansion's atrium. A grandfather clock, which has kept time in the main hall of the house of Xavier since 1723, breaks the serenity of the moment as it begins playing Westminster Chimes.<p>

After sixteen notes in the key of E-major fill the room, twelve hard strikes signal the midnight hour has made its appearance in the snow-capped Hudson River Valley. Then the community of Salem Center falls silent once more.

The figure sighs, though he isn't sure if that's a sign of fatigue or frustration. It is now ten seconds into Monday and sunrise is not for six more hours, but one guest of the grand mansion stares out of a window, a dozen different questions race through his head.

Jason Delano has just ended the most trying 12-hour period since… Well, he hates dwelling on a past he can't do anything about, especially when someone you'd do absolutely anything for, asks you to do absolutely nothing at all. So he has been standing in the darkness peering out to the uncertain night sky, wondering what the new day has in store for his classmates, his _familia_ and himself_. _Then a soft voice calls out in the darkness, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Can't sleep, Jason?"

"I guess I ain't the only one." He turns to the voice, she is dressed for sleep draped in a soft pink robe, two tall glasses on a tray in her hands. "Does it usually get this weird around here, Ms. Summers?"

"It's the weather, Jason," Jean replied as she put the tray on a small table then took a seat on a sofa. "The snow keeps most of the troublemakers at bay until it thaws. Just wait until springtime, because when the calendar hits the middle of March, WATCH OUT!" With a warm grin she gestured for the Generation X student to join her at her side. "I hear Stewart's feeling better. How about the rest of you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I'm not still pissed," Jason sat down next to her. "And I already know it ain't healthy to lie to a telepath."

She gave him a warm smile. "I know how much you three were conflicted by Stewart's request, but I for one am proud of each of you, even if you are not feeling proud of yourselves. They say '_actions speaks louder than words.'_ But sometimes it's the actions you don't take that speaks loudest of all.

"And if you are upset about not being told of the Hellions, please don't be. That was the Professor's call. It wasn't because he felt you didn't deserve to know, he thought it best to wait until you all were better acclimated to the Academy first. He had planned for Sean to tell you all after Easter if no one else had said anything about it yet, but I'll make it a point to have him tell you guys of the Phalanx and anything else you need to know about the Academy."

She took a sip from one glass and handed the young mutant the other. "An old Grey-family cure for insomnia; warm milk, honey, and dash of freshly ground nutmeg powder. It works pretty fast, too."

The young man thanked her as he took the offered glass and had a drink. "This is good." He appraised. "Now what about our wager. You do have to admit that bet was made _without_ the threat of duress! But I'm a big boy, I know when I've been beat. So, when do you want to burn off the hour I owe you? How about when Frost throws that pop quiz, that sounds like 60 minutes I don't really need!"

"What do you mean '_the_ hour,' Jason? You owe me five."

"_Five! _I only used one! And there was a perfectly good excuse for it!"

"Shall we review," she placed her glass back on the tray and sat up straight.

"Already trying to plunge into dangerous waters?" He replied. "Okay, let's review! But watch what memories you _do_ dive into, no one can throw you a lifesaver at this hour. _And I wouldn't want you to drown!"_

Jean took another small sip and looked the brawler square in the eye. "I'm a big girl, Jason. _I know how to swim!_"

He stood up and stretched his arms, then his back, then sat back on the couch.

"Are you ready, Jason."

"Just a sec," He drained the contents of his glass and leaned back on the sofa, then belched loudly. "Sorry about that." He closed his eyes. "I'm ready, Ms. Summers."

"I'll just wait for you to wipe off that milk mustache, then we'll begin."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the prospective changed, both mutants were looking through the eyes of the young man from Los Angeles, standing in her office earlier in the afternoon.<p>

"Jason, do you gamble?" she asked him.

"_Only with my life." _He replies truthfully.

"Well I'm going to place a wager with you; to see if you can go the rest of the day without any cuss words."

_Who does Erica the Red believe she is, Editor-in-Chief of the Obscenity_ _Police!?_ He thinks to himself. "I don't see any reason to try," he replies aloud. "but humor me, what are the stakes?"

"If you can go until midnight curse-free, we never speak another single word about any day before we met. But for each foul-word that comes from you, you owe me a full-hour session, in that chair! I ask you questions, you give me the truth! _No excuses, no appeals, no complaints, and especially, __**no bull!"**_

Okay I remember that exchange Ms. Summers. I stopped the cussing after that.

_Just making sure you remember our agreement, Jason, so let's begin!_

The scene in Jason Delano's mind took him back to the Hanger Deck. Everyone just heard Jubilee's narration of the young Canadian's letter telling everyone Bobby Drake will be cleaning the entire mansion for the next 37 days. When all the others, save three young mutants exited, the young mutant's cousin grabbed a folding chair from the back row and began smashing it on the ground in frustration.

That should have been IceJerk!

_Jason!_

"**CHORES!**" Jason cried out, then joined Nathan and kicked several other chairs in dissatisfaction and disappointment. "_**That was a load of bullshit! He was put up to that!"**_

_You really believed he was forced into that?_

I wasn't the only one, sister!

_And you would have tried to beat up Bobby?_

_**Tried?**_ Maybe, one day I'll tell you about Lt. Robinson, but you have to wait until the statute of limitation runs out in July.  
>Okay that's worth one hour. And that's the only outburst I made yesterday!<p>

_Are you sure, Jason?_

The scene changed to earlier that day in the Hanger Bay, Professor Xavier was informing the whole group that Agent Nichols was going to be investigating the accident to Stewart.

"…And third, since I thrust this upon him suddenly with no guidelines for him to follow, I have made this concession; Since it is woefully apparent that the decision he is tasked to make will clearly disappoint many here this afternoon. Whatever decision he comes to, any course of action he may recommend, shall be the final word on this matter."

_What the fuck!? _He thought. Then turned to his girlfriend

_**NO JASON!**__ You heard the Professor! _She told him through a telepathic link._ Agent Nichols doesn't know him any more than we do, and we found out he's a prick at the same time!_

Wait a minute! I didn't say anything out loud! That doesn't count!

_I didn't say you had to __**say**__ any foul-words, I said '_for each foul-word that comes_ from _you_.'_

_**WHAT!?**_

_You only haggled what would happen if **you** won._

Why you sneaky, no good, conniving, mind-reading-!

_Do you remember what happened after that?_

_But you heard him, _Nathan pointed out through the link._ 'That shall be the final word on this matter!'_

_But if **YOU** listened to him Nakanaela, that shall be the final '**word!**'_

_Yea, Big Fella, _Jason sent as he cracked his knuckles._ We don't need words for the message we're gonna deliver!_

_If you can play around words,** so can I!** That's two hours down._

The scene changed again, now most of the GenX students were sprawled out in Jubilee's room, discussing Agent Nichols and if the judgment of a norm, _who also is a federal officer_, could be trusted in a matter concerning two mutant outlaws.

"Since this conversation was clearly about me," Special Agent Nichols stood in the doorway. "I will assume you know why I have disrupted your discussion."

"The Prof told us you got suckered into this inquisition," Jubilee replied. "So who ya wanna grill?"

"I would not refer to the inquiry as an inquisition, Jubes, but I do require the presence of Mr. Delano."

_He ain't finished __**yet?**_ "What do you need from me that you shouldn't have already figured out, Torquemada? You already talked to Yoink an' Nuff and the Big Fella's stuck in Xavier's office so he wouldn't tell us!"

_**JAY**__! _Alea admonished,

_This is a load of crap and you know it! _He send back to her_. Can't you jump in and see what he really wants?_

_No, the Professor is shielding his mind, and I wouldn't do it anyway, Jason! **Just talk to him!**_

And _where_ is the cussword in that exchange?

_That colloquial term for poo._

_**In what country is that a cussword!?**_

_This one **for starters!** That's three and now for the next one._

Again the scene changed, now he and Alea sitting on Stewart's bed in the MedLab's Recovery Room, sandwiching the Canadian as they were hearing his explanation for not allowing his loved ones to retaliate with violence against Bobby.

"But, he's a second-rate fuck-up!" Nathan interjected from the chair across from them. "Please tell us you didn't let him off the hook 'cause you were worried about what everyone else will think?"

"'_S'inquiètent de ce que tout le monde va penser?'_" his cousin repeated in French. "It didn't happen to them! So why does anyone else have an opinion on this!?"

"Because One-Time passed this on to you, so he didn't have to feel the heat from _Cyclope _and Frostbite-in-the-ass for lettin' 'em off scot-free."

"_C'est ce que tout le monde pense?_ They all think Nichols was gonna let him off _easy?_"

"It's what _**we're**_ thinking, _Kewalaka_."

_Is that what you **really** were thinking, Jason?_

I _**still**_ think that! Wait!? Your busting me for _Nathan_ calling your baby brother Bobby second-rate!

_Try again wise guy!_

Hey! Don't get mad at 'Lea, _'__Kewalaka'_ is Hawaiian for _'Stewart.'_

_Once more for luck, Jason!_

Are you mad at me for calling your man _Cyclope?_ That's Spanish for Cyclops!

_No! for calling Emma an... Well you could have said it a different way!_

I'm not hearing anything that says that _**I was wrong!**_

_That's okay we'll, discuss it in our fourth hour! And lastly…_

Returning to Stewart's bedside, Alea is relaying the confrontation she just had with the White Queen. Nathan was the first to remark on the situation.

_WHAT THE FUCK!? _Jason thinks to himself.

"What a bitch on skates! She's not pissed because he got hurt, she's just pissed she isn't allowed to brain-fry Drake!"

"Not exactly guys," Alea explained. "but otherwise, _yea_, that's why she's pissed at Nichols-"

"And that's why we're pissed at _**her**_!" Jason added. "You know, I'd respect her for that if she wasn't so damn _phony_! _'I will not allow any of my students to be harmed!'"_ he mimicked. "The way everyone thinks she'll get hoodrat vicious if any of _'her students'_ get hurt, you'd be stupid enough to think she really gives the slightest damn!"

"No, it's when she _does_ get street-rat crazy," Shadowcat replied as she phased through the MedLab to warm them about the next morning's pop quiz. "That's when you know she does care."

* * *

><p>"Which she does, Jason," Jean tells him, now face to face. "And yes the stories about her are true. The Hellions meant more to her than just a tool of the Hellfire Club. And despite the attitude you've been witness to the last few weeks, she cares for all fourteen of you guys."<p>

"Well, I've learned not to rely on anyone but those you place your unquestioned trust in. The first sign is that they have my unyielding respect. Now, guess how many people here have _earned mine!_"

"We'll table this for our first session, Jason, but for now you should get some sleep, you have a long ride ahead of you tomorrow," She stood up, and Jason followed her to his feet, as his mom had taught.

Before she reached for her tray she stopped and rummaged in her robe pocket. "Oh yea, one last thing." She tossed something at Jason, who caught it with his right hand. It was his switchblade, _'the Tyrfing Sword._' "Now, I would only ask that you try to use better language where you can, Jason."

"You have my word that I'll do my best, Ms. Summers. I can't promise anything more _but my word is worth more than the ransom of kings._"

"I know you _are_ as good as your word, Jason. Your best is all anyone can ask of you." She replied, then the effects of her great-grandmother's insomnia remedy were evident as the young man yawned.

"See, I told you it works pretty fast." She gave him a warm grin. "Have a good night, Jason."

"Good night, Ms. Summers."

"Please, call me Jean."

"Okay. Have a pleasant evening, Jean."

As they left the moon-lit atrium, a grandfather clock struck four pitches of E Major; B, E, F , and G . Sound breaking the serenity of the mansion that the X-Men proudly call home. It is now fifteen minutes into Monday and the community of Salem Center falls silent once more.

Sunrise waits for six more hours and with it the promise, _or curse,_ of a new day.

* * *

><p><em>End of Part seven<br>_

_Look for the next chapter of "the Big Mutant on Campus" Series;  
><em>

_**"A Knight On The Town"**  
><em>

_A Generation X/Batman Crossover!  
><em>

_Starting in January 2013!  
><em>

**_©David D. Amaya 2012_**


End file.
